Sonho Proibido
by Amanda-Taisho-Adaptacoes
Summary: Inuyasha, um antigo colega de escola de Kagome, havia se transformado num homem másculo e sedutor. Ela o considerou a pessoa certa para despertar o ciúme de Kouga, seu ex-noivo durante seu noivado com Kikyou. Porém, assim como todos na cidade desconfiou que a paixão demonstrada nos beijos, abraços e olhares provocantes não fosse apenas fingimento.. O que ela não sabia era que..
1. Chapter 1

**Oiii meeuus amoores!.. Que saudadees *-* OLHA QUEM BROTOOU *-* EEUUUU (queem ligaa hahaha).. Eu tinha feitoo votação com vocês lembraam?! *-* E a numero 1 ganhou.. Mas logo postarei a outra tah?! Assim que terminaar essa! Espero que gostem.. Essa fic e liindiissiima! E novamente me faz querer um homem desses para miim!.. Meniinaas eu vii algumas pessoas comentando que achavam UUÓÓ essa história de falar.. "tantas reviews cap novo na hora".. Queroo saber a opinião de vocês.. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que isso poderia incomodar alguém, ja que fiz assim pensando que seria uma garantia para vocês de caps rapidos.. Maas enfiiim queroo sabeer hã?! Portanto esse cap, seem chantagem hahaha! E dependendo da opinião de vcs.. A fic fica sem!.. Maas seem enroolaar hã?! TOMARA QUE GOSTEM *-* **

**OoOoOoOoO**

— E ele teve a coragem de convidá-la para sua festa de noivado? — perguntou Sango Holme, indignada.

— Sim. Não posso nem inventar uma desculpa para não ir, pois ele já sabe que estou livre neste fim de semana. Quando me pediu para não assumir nenhum compromisso, pensei que fosse me fazer alguma proposta. Além do mais, não posso me ausentar, todos da nossa turma esta rão lá e se eu não for... — Kagome Higurashi explicou em tom melancólico.

— Sim, entendo. A única saída seria você ir acompanhada de algum outro homem.

— Para provocar ciúme, você quer dizer? É claro! Mas onde vou conseguir alguém adequado e que esteja disponível? — Kagome perguntou, parecendo subitamente entusiasmada.

— Não, não para fazer ciúme. Ele vai ficar noivo de outra pessoa, Kagome. O que eu quis dizer é que se você ti vesse alguém com quem ir à festa de noivado, levantaria seu ego e se sentiria melhor.

— Nada fará com que eu me sinta melhor. Eu o amo, Sango — Kagome admitiu tristemente, parecendo sentir pena de si mesma.

Sango duvidava dos reais sentimentos de sua funcioná ria predileta. Sob aquele ar de pretensa sofisticação, Kagome mal sabia o que era amor. Aos vinte e dois anos, era ain da bastante ingênua e, provavelmente, estava mais apaixonada pelo amor do que pelo rapaz em questão.

Quando chegou a Londres, mostrou-se bastante insegura e Sango desde esse tempo preocupara-se com ela.

— A festa de noivado vai ser realizada em Londres?

— Não. Kikyou, a noiva, quer que a festa seja feita na casa dos pais dela no interior. Sua família é a mais rica do lugar e ela tem muito orgulho disso. Muito dinheiro... Você sabe como é.

— Sem dúvida — Sango concordou. Decoradora de interiores bem-sucedida, Sango tinha uma excelente clientela, mas não apreciava esse tipo de pessoas que Kagome acabara de descrever.

— Todos nossos amigos estarão lá. Kikyou e eu estudamos na mesma classe e já naquele tempo eu não sentia nenhuma simpatia por ela. Não posso entender por que ele não disse nada antes. Deveria saber que eu esperava que me fizesse alguma proposta — Kagome comentou de modo incoerente.

— Os homens, às vezes, são covardes — Sango falou gentilmente. Embora muito inteligente e bonita, Kagome pare cia, bastante ingênua a respeito do comportamento masculino. Nesses doze meses em que a garota trabalhara para ela, Sango pudera perceber que ela tinha muito pouca experiência com o sexo oposto.

Na verdade, fora superprotegida durante a infância. Seus pais eram bastante idosos e, depois de aposentados, moravam na Nova Zelândia com um outro filho casado. Sango sabia também que os pais de Kagome ainda possuíam a casa na qual ela fora criada e que estava alugada no momento.

— Mas ele podia ter dito algo a respeito — Kagome voltou a insistir.

— Deveria ter dito algo, mas acho que não teve coragem suficiente. Há quanto tempo ele e Kikyou estão namorando?

— Ele não disse, mas tenho certeza de que não faz muito tempo, Kikyou nunca vem a Londres e ele deve ter começado quando fomos passar o Natal na casa dos pais de Kouga. Eu não simpatizei muito com a mãe dele, e ela pareceu não me achar suficientemente boa para seu filho... Só Deus sabe o que Inuyasha deve estar sentindo — ela acrescentou, desesperançada.

— Inuyasha? — Sango indagou, acostumada aos pensamentos sem lógica de Kagome.

— Sim. Inuyasha Taisho. Ele e Kikyou namoravam desde o ginásio, assim como Kouga e eu. Sempre pensei que eles se casariam logo, embora, para ser franca, formem um casal bastante estranho. Kikyou gosta de vida social agitada e muito movimento. Inuyasha é totalmente diferente, gosta do sossego da sua fazenda, e é muito pé no chão.

— Parece interessante. Gosto deste tipo de homem — Sango comentou.

— Ah, todos gostam de Inuyasha, sem dúvida, porém não é o tipo que faz seu coração disparar pelo que me lembro.

— Bem, já que você precisa ir à festa e cumprimentar o feliz casal, sugiro que vá vestida em alto estilo. Muito brilho e todo o glamour possível — Sango aconselhou.

— Não compro um vestido há anos. Estava economizando para... — começou a explicar e seu lábio inferior tremeu como se fosse chorar.

— Chega de lágrimas, querida. Acho que você está me lhor sem ele. Na verdade, jamais gostei de Kouga. Olhe, não temos muito trabalho esta semana. Por que não tiramos a tarde livre amanhã e vamos fazer algumas compras? Eu também estou precisando de algo novo. Miroku tem um jantar com um cliente importante na semana que vem e ele gostaria de me ver deslumbrante.

Miroku era o marido de Sango. Um homem forte, de estatura média, dono de um sorriso capaz de elevar as temperaturas femininas facilmente. Kagome sentira-se um tanto intimidada pela personalidade forte de Miroku, o que deixou Sango aliviada. Cansara-se de ver suas funcionárias passarem mais tempo flertando com seu marido do que trabalhando. Miroku era um contabilista de sucesso, com muitos clientes importantes, e cuidava também dos negócios da esposa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dois dias mais tarde, com seu vestido novo cuidadosamente embrulhado, Kagome partiu em seu carro para Cheshire.

A última vez que fizera essa viagem fora no Natal, com Kouga. Era outubro agora e no ano seguinte ele se casaria com Kikyou.

Inconscientemente diminuiu a pressão do pé no acelerador. Kouga devia imaginar como ficara chocada com a notícia de seu noivado. Saíam juntos desde que deixaram a escola. Ela o havia seguido até a universidade e mais tarde a Londres, onde ambos trabalhavam. É certo que algumas vezes ele a tratava com displicência, desmarcando encontros, esquecendo-se de telefonar, já que seu em prego como vendedor o obrigava a viajar de um momento para o outro. De qualquer forma, desfrutavam de um relacionamento amistoso e firme... Tão firme, na verdade, que ela o havia perdido para outra. Para aquela horrível loira de olhos azuis, Kikyou Jensen.

Kagome afastou uma mecha do cabelo escuro que lhe caía no rosto, desde que Kouga lhe dera a notícia, não havia dormido bem e também perdera peso. Não que isso lhe prejudicasse a aparência. Não era gorda, mas jamais poderia se comparar à figura elegante e esguia de Kikyou.

Porém, Kouga não podia estar apaixonado por ela, refletiu teimosamente. Estava apenas ofuscado pela riqueza de seus pais.

Kagome mordeu os lábios, lembrando-se de como ficara abalada ao ouvi-lo enumerar as propriedades dos pais de Kikyou: uma vila na Espanha, o iate, os carros...

Justamente Kouga que sempre fora tão cético com pessoas do tipo dos Jensen.

Bem, podia não ter pais ricos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas dentro de seu vestido novo, de pura seda vermelha, que lhe acentuava as curvas do corpo, poderia pelo menos fingir que possuía tudo isso.

Porém, à medida que dirigia, foi perdendo a autoconfiança; o que mais lhe doía era o fato de Kouga não ter sido capaz de lhe dizer uma única palavra sobre o que estava acontecendo. Deixara-a pensar que ele ainda a amava e ela, por seu la do, continuava a encontrar desculpas para seu procedi mento distante.

Kagome não pretendia desistir, ela o teria de volta a qual quer custo. Sentia que ele logo se cansaria de Kikyou e de seus pais, refletiu, confiante.

Embora ingênua em relação ao sexo masculino, nos aspectos práticos da vida, especialmente trabalho, como Sango notara satisfeita, Kagome mostrava-se absolutamente competente.

Planejara a viagem para Cheshire com um cuidado especial. Tinha um mês de férias vencidas, que poderia ter tirado no verão, mas como a maioria do pessoal escolhera essa data, para não sobrecarregar Sango de trabalho, deixara para tirar agora nessa época calma que antecedia o Natal.

Não havia hotel no lugarejo, mas ocasionalmente se po dia alugar quartos no bar local, e como Kagome tinha mui ta amizade com o casal de donos, não teve dificuldade em conseguir acomodação.

Deixara Londres depois de passada a hora de maior movimento, tendo o cuidado de telefonar antes para Sango, a fim de certificar-se de que nenhum trabalho de última hora havia aparecido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Se eu tivesse apenas duas funcionárias como Kagome, dirigir esta firma seria muito fácil. Ela é uma garota especial, além de ser uma artista de primeira classe — Sango comentou com seu marido, ao desligar o telefone.

— Sim, tem grande habilidade para o design.

— Você sabe que deve haver um bom mercado no norte, ainda não explorado, para nosso tipo de negócio. Estive pensando... imaginando se não poderíamos abrir uma filial em algum outro lugar, como Chester, e deixar Kagome encarregada.

— Expandir, você quer dizer? Bem, é uma ideia que merece ser analisada melhor. Tente conversar com ela as sim que voltar.

— Sim, acho que farei isso. Apenas espero que este fim de semana prolongado não se torne muito difícil para ela. O que ela vê naquele idiota? Já lhe disse mil vezes que ela está muito melhor sem ele, mas Kagome se convenceu de que este é o grande amor da sua vida. Acredita que Kagome vem saindo com ele desde que deixou a universidade e que foi seu único namorado durante todo esse tempo? Parece inacreditável quando se pensa como os jovens são avançados atualmente.

— Pare de se preocupar com ela. Você parece uma leoa cuidando de seu filhote.

— Sim... acho que você tem razão.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome teria ficado emocionada se soubesse da preocupação de sua chefe. Gostava de Sango e do trabalho também. Ela era um tanto perfeccionista e muitas vezes as outras garotas se rebelavam contra Sango, mas Kagome, educada nos moldes antigos, onde disciplina e autoridade eram bastante enfatizadas, não estranhava nem um pouco as atitudes firmes de sua empregadora.

Era uma pena que seus pais estivessem na Nova Zelândia. Poderia ter ficado em casa e usufruído um pouco do carinho e da atenção deles. Não os via desde que haviam deixado país, um ano atrás. Talvez devesse economizar para poder visitá-los no próximo ano.

Esse pensamento alegrou-a um pouco e ela acelerou o carro na estrada relativamente vazia. Dirigiu em boa velocidade, não parando para almoçar até que saiu da rodovia principal. Tomou uma pequena estrada de terra e estacionou o pequeno Escort, cuidadosamente, no acostamento.

O carro não lhe pertencia. Era para uso exclusivo do cargo que ocupava. Mantinha-o impecável, tanto por fora como por dentro, encerando-o e fazendo revisões periodicas, ao contrário das outras funcionárias.

O pão crocante e o queijo fresco que trouxera estavam deliciosos, saboreados sob o sol morno de outubro. Além da estrada, estendiam-se os campos em variados tons de verde e dourado, até se confundir com o tom violáceo das distantes montanhas Welsh.

O ar puro e livre de poluição era fresco e leve, Kagome sentiu a calma familiar que sua terra sempre lhe proporcionara.

Kagome adorava Londres: a vitalidade, a agitação, a mis tura de gêneros, do antigo e do moderno, o ritmo frenético que parecia jamais amainar. Mas gostava do campo também: a calma e a tranquilidade, a sensação de que o tempo passava numa velocidade muito menor.

Relutante, recolheu os restos do almoço e ligou o carro. Estava a menos de meia hora distante de casa.

A vila não havia mudado, talvez por não estar próxima a nenhum centro industrial e não oferecer atrativo algum para os habitantes das cidades vizinhas.

Seu pai conseguira uma vida confortável, trabalhando como procurador na cidade próxima de Nantwich e, em bora sua família jamais tenha alcançado a projeção e a riqueza da família de Kikyou, tivera uma infância feliz. Um misto de firmeza e indulgência, que lhe garantiu uma visão sadia da vida e de como era importante ser economicamente independente.

Kagome não almejava riqueza, o que desejava mesmo era casar-se com um homem que amasse e que entendesse sua necessidade de ser independente e levar avante a carreira.

Se tivessem filhos deixaria a carreira em segundo plano, mas nunca a abandonaria completamente. A mulher atual precisava de algo seu, e Kagome apreciava o sentimento de orgulho que o trabalho lhe proporcionava.

Naturalmente, ao visualizar esse futuro, esperava que Kouga fosse seu marido. Mas Kouga estava noivo de outra mulher.

Em menos de quinze minutos chegou aos arredores da cidade, reconhecendo a paisagem familiar da infância e da adolescência. Os campos à direita pertenciam a Inuyasha Taisho, ex-namorado de Kikyou. Como estaria se senti do agora? Provavelmente, da mesma forma que ela, imaginou.

Perdida em pensamentos não notou o brilho de vidros quebrados na estrada. Mal teve tempo de segurar a direção com força e, desesperadamente, tentou controlar o carro, apesar dos pneus furados.

Quando o carro parou, Kagome notou que não apenas um, mas dois pneus estavam furados. O mais sensato seria andar até a vila e pedir ajuda a um mecânico. O triângulo de segurança estava embaixo de toda a bagagem, mas, responsavelmente, abriu o porta-malas e começou a procurá-lo.

Totalmente absorta no que estava fazendo não escutou um veículo que se aproximava nem mesmo percebeu que não estava mais sozinha até ouvir uma voz masculina ao seu lado.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Inuyasha! — exclamou, olhando-o admirada.

— Kagome!

Ambos sorriram, inseguros, denotando a surpresa que experimentavam.

— Você veio para a festa, é claro. Parece que se meteu em apuros, entretanto — Inuyasha comentou.

— É mesmo. Estava completamente distraída e nem cheguei a ver os vidros — Kagome confessou com um suspiro.

— Já havia visto os vidros e pensei mesmo em voltar e limpar tudo, mas acho que cheguei tarde demais.

Atencioso como sempre, Inuyasha não mudara nada. Bem, quase nada. Estava bem mais encorpado do que antes, mais alto e mais forte, embora fosse difícil notar por causa das roupas antiquadas que usava. Traje típico dos fazendeiros. Tão diferente dos ternos e camisas impecáveis de Kouga! Agora entendia por que Kikyou o trocara por Kouga.

A seu modo, Inuyasha parecia muito bem. As feições másculas do rosto e o nariz aquilino davam-lhe uma aparência autocrática. Estranho, porque todos sabiam que Inuyasha era a pessoa menos autoritária que havia. Muitas vezes, quando adolescente, ouvira ofensas e deboches de outras garotas a respeito de suas roupas e de seu estilo de vida, sem reagir.

Os pais de Inuyasha nunca estiveram muito bem financeiramente e, quando tinha dezesseis anos, seu pai morreu, foi obrigado a deixar os estudos para tomar conta da fazenda.

O cabelo preto parecia áspero e desarrumado pelo vento. Mentalmente, Kagome comparou-o com o cabelo bem cortado de Kouga e suspirou novamente.

— Dois pneus estão danificados, não? Colocar o estepe não adiantará nada — Inuyasha comentou, batendo o pé no pneu vazio.

— Não. Minha intenção era andar até a vila e pedir para rebocá-lo.

— Não há necessidade. Venha até a fazenda e telefone de lá. Peça que tragam um outro estepe. É só essa a sua bagagem? — Inuyasha perguntou, tirando a mala do porta-bagagem, antes que Kagome tivesse a chance de objetar.

Aturdida, Kagome acompanhou-o passivamente até seu carro, um Land Rover.

Este era o Inuyasha que conhecera, decidido e firme. Kouga, ao contrário, era inútil em horas críticas. Perdia o humor e maltratava as pessoas que o tentavam auxiliar. Na verdade, em mais de uma ocasião Kagome ficara bastante embaraçada com sua atitude, fato que gostaria de apagar da memória.

Além da mala, no carro havia também um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado. Inuyasha observou o volume com um brilho engraçado nos olhos.

— Ah, um presente para o feliz casal. O que é? Uma bomba-relógio?

— Não acho nada engraçado. Sei como deve estar se sentindo, Inuyasha, mas estou certa de que não vai durar. O noivado, quero dizer. Estou certa de que Kikyou voltará para você. Afinal, vocês namoravam há tanto tempo, assim como Kouga e eu. Não perca as esperanças...

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas olhou-a com expressão estranha.

— Sei que não deve apreciar o fato de eu estar tocando neste assunto. Os homens detestam falar dos seus sentimentos, não é mesmo? Mas... pensei que ajudaria se soubesse que eu entendo. Não deve ser fácil para você também.

Kouga já lhe contara que pretendia deixar o emprego e trabalhar para o sogro. Kikyou não gostava de Londres e Kagome sabia por quê. A garota preferia ser um peixe grande num lago pequeno do que arriscar-se nas águas fundas e anônimas da grande cidade.

Inuyasha estava virado de costas para ela, colocando a mala no carro.

— Foi muito gentil da sua parte, Kagome, ter pensado em mim. Você também deve estar passando por maus momentos.

— Bem, sim. Não posso negar que foi um choque. Não que eu vá admitir isso a mais alguém — ela confessou naturalmente.

Aos outros amigos daria a impressão de que aceitava o noivado com naturalidade. Afinal, tinha seu orgulho.

— Mas eu sei que não vai durar. Os dois são completamente diferentes. Kikyou é tão dura e dominadora enquanto Kouga...

Kagome parou de falar e corou embaraçada, consciente de que estivera criticando a mulher que Inuyasha amava, em bora ele apenas a olhasse surpreso, como se esperando que ela continuasse.

— Sinto muito. Não devia ter dito nada — ela resmungou, sem jeito.

— Por que não? Se é assim que você se sente. Terei de levantá-la para subir na caminhonete, pois, com essa saia, jamais conseguirá.

Era verdade. A saia era muito justa e curta, seguindo as tendências da moda atual. Modelava-lhe o corpo, deixando à mostra os lindos joelhos e a maneira de conseguir subir no carro seria descosturar os lados ou tirá-la completamente, o que não desejava fazer.

— Acho que sou um tanto pesada — ela se desculpou, enquanto se movimentava em sua direção.

— Acha mesmo? Acredite-me, depois de carregar este carro com ovelhas e sacos de ração, levantar você parece brincadeira.

Kagome duvidou que poderia interpretar aquele comentário como um elogio. Mesmo assim, ao ser levantada por ele, sentiu uma sensação reconfortante de segurança. Quando uma mecha de seu cabelo passou de leve pelo rosto de Inuyasha, a tensão de ambos foi instantânea, até que Kagome percebeu que o fato de ele a estar segurando poderia trazer-lhe lembranças de Kikyou.

— Oh, Inuyasha, é horrível, não é? Sinto tanta falta de Kouga e acho que você deve sentir o mesmo por Kikyou.

As lágrimas que valentemente controlara durante toda a semana afloraram, mas não podia chorar perto de Inuyasha. Não seria justo.

— Não há ninguém mais em Londres que possa tomar o lugar dele? — Inuyasha perguntou casualmente.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, horrorizada pela sugestão.

— Não, não. Nunca houve.

Certo de que ela se achava segura no banco, Inuyasha foi ao carro, apanhou o triângulo e em seguida voltou, sentando-se atrás da direção.

— Desculpe pelo mau estado do carro, mas não esperava resgatar uma donzela em apuros.

Kagome sorriu. Lembrou-se de Kouga, que jamais diria algo parecido. Era muito moderno e jamais abriria um livro para ler a não ser que fosse algo sobre uma personalidade da moda. O que mais a surpreendeu foi a constatação de que fazia muito tempo que Kouga não a fazia rir, mas procurou afastar logo esse pensamento desleal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Chegamos — Inuyasha anunciou, parando numa área pavimentada.

Kagome visitara a fazenda algumas vezes e sempre lhe parecera um lugar fascinante, mas, numa determinada época, Kikyou, Kouga e alguns outros começaram a desdenhar e a criticar lugares bucólicos como aquele. Ela não disse nada, apenas intimamente discordou da opinião de Kouga.

Agora, entretanto, voltava a sentir o antigo prazer que experimentara quando menina, à medida que ia caminhando e sendo cercada por cachorros, galinhas e gansos, todos fazendo um barulho considerável.

De repente, ouviu-se um urro aterrorizante que a fez dar um salto.

— Não se assuste! É apenas Ben se manifestando — Inuyasha explicou, rindo.

— Ben?

— Benjamin Leonard Brahmin, o Décimo. Meu touro premiado. Está preso no curral e muito aborrecido por isso. Ele já cumpriu sua missão neste verão e precisei prendê-lo para dar a ele e às vacas um certo descanso.

Embaraçada, evitou o olhar dele e tentou descer da caminhonete.

— Espere. Vou ajudá-la.

Inuyasha segurou-a e, para sua surpresa, não a colocou de volta no chão, mas atravessou o pátio com ela no colo.

— Inuyasha! — ela protestou sorrindo.

— Você não vai conseguir andar nestes paralelepípedos com saltos altos. Passe os braços pelo meu pescoço, Kagome — ele ordenou.

Ela obedeceu automaticamente, imaginando por que sempre se sentia assim, tão à vontade com Inuyasha. Quando Kouga a abraçava, seu coração batia forte. Porém, quando ele a beijava toda a excitação desaparecia.

Sentiu-se infeliz com aqueles pensamentos. Nunca haviam sido amantes, não porque ela não desejasse, mas por que pareciam nunca encontrar o tempo ou o lugar certo. Seus encontros eram sempre curtos, espremidos na vida ocupada de ambos. Nas raram ocasiões em que tiveram a oportunidade para fazer amor, Kouga sempre arranjara uma desculpa para ir embora.

Tristemente, encostou a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha. Teria Kikyou mais essa vantagem sobre ela? O poder de despertar desejo em Kouga?

— Algo errado?

Haviam chegado à porta dos fundos e Inuyasha segurou-a mais firme enquanto abria a porta.

— Estava pensando em Kouga e Kikyou... Inuyasha, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Entraram na cozinha e Kagome ficou admirada ao ver como tudo estava mudado. Os velhos armários haviam sido substituídos por outros em madeira envernizada, e no lugar do fogão a gás que a mãe de Inuyasha sempre usava havia um conjunto moderno de forno e fogão.

Kagome olhou ao redor com olhos profissionais.

— Está muito bom. Quem fez o trabalho para você?

— Eu mesmo. É algo que faço no inverno — Inuyasha informou, em tom seco, um tanto constrangido.

— Mas Inuyasha, estão maravilhosos! - Acabamentos decorativos eram uma das especialidades de Kagome e teve vontade de poder trabalhar na madeira ainda virgem, mas lembrou-se de que queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Inuyasha ainda a carregava, embora já estivessem dentro da cozinha. Kagome sentiu-se feliz, pois a intimidade entre eles lhe permitia fazer a tão desejada pergunta.

— Quando você e Kikyou faziam amor, era... Era assim como se "lê nos livros"? Você sabe...

Inuyasha ficou paralisado. Imediatamente ela percebeu que não deveria ter lhe perguntado nada. Sentiu um arrepio de tensão percorrer-lhe o corpo, enquanto levantava ligeiramente a cabeça para se desculpar.

Assim tão próximo, seu rosto parecia mais rude e másculo. Notou que os olhos escondidos atrás das lentes dos óculos eram castanho-dourados e achou estranho nunca ter percebido isso antes.

— Por que pergunta? Nunca me pareceu o tipo de garota que se interessa pela vida particular dos outros. Suponho que está com medo de que Kouga faça comparações desfavoráveis entre você e Kikyou. Não é isso, Kagome?

Surpresa, escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Inuyasha adivinhara suas reais intenções.

— Sim — respondeu num sussurro, sentindo o peito de Inuyasha se expandir ao dar um suspiro profundo.

— Acho que posso deduzir pela sua pergunta que, quando você e Kouga faziam amor, não era exatamente como nos livros? — ele indagou em tom seco.

— Bem, não exatamente. Foi tolice da minha parte perguntar.

— Mas bastante compreensível. Pelo que sei, os únicos livros que Kouga abriu em sua vida foram livros didáticos! Nós homens levamos uma desvantagem quando se trata de agradar as mulheres. Não temos certeza de que estamos lhes dando prazer a não ser que vocês nos digam e acho que, na maioria das vezes, são muito tímidas para fazer isso.

— Oh, Inuyasha. Estou sempre me esquecendo de que também deve ser difícil para você imaginar se Kikyou...

— Se Kikyou faz comparações entre mim e Kouga?

— Bem, suponho que você não teve tanta experiência quanto Kouga, pelo fato de sempre ter morado aqui e ter saído apenas com Kikyou.

— Kouga só namorava você, portanto não faz muita diferença.

— Bem, não. Mas Kouga saiu com outras garotas. Muitas vezes ele me falou sobre elas. Acho que os homens gostam de... — Kagome sentiu-se sem jeito de terminar a frase.

— Experimentar — Inuyasha sugeriu.

— Sim.

— Mas está me parecendo que você jamais se beneficiou dessas experiências, ou estou enganado? — perguntou, com suavidade calculada.

Infelizmente ele não estava enganado e a sua única reação foi pedir-lhe que a pusesse no chão para que pudesse telefonar para a oficina.

— Deixe que faço isso para você — falou, colocando-a numa cadeira.

Não havia telefone na cozinha e Inuyasha saiu, voltando alguns minutos depois, com expressão séria.

— Estamos sem sorte. A garagem não tem pneus sobressalentes e duvidam que consigam arranjar um antes de segunda-feira.

— Oh, não. Precisamos ligar para outro lugar.

— A esta hora, numa sexta-feira?

— Bem, então vou procurar uma garagem que atenda vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Bem, sim. Mas eles operam somente nas grandes rodovias.

— Oh, que vou fazer? Poderia ir até a vila a pé, mas ainda teria de ir à festa e depois voltar para Londres na segunda-feira...

— Tenho uma sugestão. Acho que posso rebocar seu carro com a minha caminhonete. Você poderia passar o fim de semana aqui e iríamos juntos à festa amanhã. Na segunda-feira eu a levaria até Chester para pegar o trem e quando seu carro estivesse pronto eu lhe telefonaria para que viesse buscá-lo.

— Oh, Inuyasha! Não desejo te dar tanto trabalho. Além disso, já fiz reservas na pensão.

— Tenho certeza de que a sra. Mathews não se importará de cancelar.

Ainda ocorreu a Kagome que seria muito mais fácil a Inuyasha levá-la até a cidade e buscá-la para a festa no dia seguinte. Porém, deduziu que ele tinha muito pouco tempo livre e decidiu não dizer nada.

— Bem, se você tem certeza de que não é trabalho demais...

— Certeza absoluta. Aguarde aqui enquanto vou buscar suas malas. - Mostrando certa excitação ele se virou sorridente para ela, interrompendo o caminho que ia segui. - Oh, acho melhor mostrar seu quarto não e? Por aqui, Kagome, por favor.

Inuyasha atravessou a sala e abriu uma porta, parando ao notar que Kagome hesitava.

— Não deveríamos... quero dizer, será que sua mãe não vai se importar?

— Minha mãe? Ah, entendo... Minha mãe não mora mais aqui, Kagome. Ela se casou novamente há dois anos e mora em Chester agora. Mas mesmo que estivesse aqui, tenho certeza de que não se importaria.

— Compreendo. E seus irmãos?

— Também não vivem mais aqui. Vejo que você está preocupada por estarmos sozinhos na fazenda. Não é isso?

— Céus, não! Em Londres é muito comum um homem e uma mulher viverem juntos sem... Sem ter nenhum envolvimento sexual.

Embora o que acabara de dizer fosse verdade, não estava muito segura e sabia que seus pais não aprovariam o que estava fazendo.

— Kagome, se prefere não ficar...

— Oh, não. Se alguém tirar alguma conclusão errada será problema dele, não é? Nós dois sabemos que não somos...

— Que não somos amantes — Inuyasha completou a frase para ela.

Inuyasha virou-se para olhá-la, mas o sol que batia na vidraça ofuscou seus olhos, impedindo-a de ver a expressão no rosto dele. Mesmo assim, algo no modo suave como pronunciou aquelas palavras fizeram seus músculos se retesarem um pouco, alertando-a para o perigo.

Kagome sentiu que desejava relaxar. Afinal, que perigo Inuyasha poderia oferecer? O fato de que iria passar algumas noites sozinha com ele não era motivo para ficar nervosa e alarmada.

— Você fez outras reformas no interior da casa? — perguntou, enquanto o seguia até o hall.

Uma escada antiga de carvalho levava até o andar superior e Kagome sentiu o contato agradável de madeira gasta quando segurou no corrimão.

— Algumas. Construí dois novos banheiros e também armários no meu quarto e no quarto de hóspedes. Precisava mesmo, agora, de um decorador, mas parece que...

Parece que seu coração está partido, ela pensou com simpatia. Provavelmente modernizara a casa para Kikyou. Kagome sentiu certo ressentimento pelo que a outra garota fazia a Inuyasha. Ele era bom demais para uma mulher como Kikyou.

— Estou surpreso por Kouga ter tido a coragem de convidá-la para essa festa — Inuyasha comentou, ao entrarem no longo corredor. De um lado havia uma série de portas fechadas e, do outro, vidraças que davam para os campos.

— Oh, Inuyasha, você conservou o lago! — ela exclamou com alegria. Kagome se lembrava de que Inuyasha uma vez quisera drená-lo e ela pediu para que não o fizesse. Adorava as flores silvestres que nasciam por entre os bambus que cresciam na água.

— Ficaria muito dispendioso para drenar e além do mais eu agora vendo o bambu para uma loja na vila, que faz cestos e cadeiras desse material... Kagome, diga-me, por que você veio?

— Precisava vir. Sei que ele voltará para mim. Se puder convencê-lo de que Kikyou não é a garota certa para ele... Sango, minha chefe, sugeriu que eu convidasse um outro rapaz para me acompanhar à festa, e deixar Kouga com ciúme.

— E, você, o que decidiu? — Inuyasha indagou, olhando-a com curiosidade.

— Bem, não tenho muitas opções. Na realidade, não conheço outros homens, além de Kouga. — ela admitiu com franqueza.

Inuyasha não respondeu e abriu a porta de um dos quartos.

— Oh, Inuyasha, é lindo!

— O banheiro fica ao lado. Não é exatamente uma suíte, mas só será usado por você.

Impulsivamente, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou no rosto. Inuyasha ficou imóvel como uma estátua e Kagome sentiu-se corar ao perceber o que fazia.

— Sinto muito. Não tinha a intenção.

— A-acho melhor ir buscar seu carro antes que comece a escurecer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O Quee acharam desse começo hã?!.. Não queiram matar Kagome 'ainda', ela esta 'apaixonada' por outro, e pensa no Inu como o adolescente ainda.. Vcs viram a faceta "sou da roça" do Inu.. Daquii a poucoo veem a sexy *-* AII AII! Achoo que já deu para perceber qual é a dele neh?! Até eu percebii! Nossa mocinha, nãão é BUURRRAA!.. Maas é meiio lerda.. Só que deu para perceber as comparações que ela faz entre ele e Kouga.. Mas para compensar a lerdiinhaa nosso mocinho é TUDO DE BOM! TUDO DE LINDO! Depoiis de uma adaptação em que a mocinha que e a heroína resolvi inverter e deixa-la ser a donzelinha ;) **

**Gostei dessa história porque apesar de ser um romance LINDOO! Ele é realista já que o amor não é a Primeira vista assim: BAAAM VII AMEEII QUEROO TCHUU QUEROO TCHAA! VEEM PARAA MIIM HOMIII! .. Acheii mais real, porque nos livros geralmente ou os mocinhos se amam, a primeira vista, ou se odeiam.. Não que eu não gostee.. Mas nesse foi um meio termo na minha humilde opinião! **

**ESPEROOOOOO QUE TENHAAM GOSTAADOOOO TANTO QUANTO EU! JÁ FIQUEI XONADA POR ELE QUANDO ELE A PEGOU NO COLO! *-* Cade esses homens hoje em diiaa?!.. Adooreii o elogiio SULINO dele.. Sobre o peso dela.. BEEM COISA DE FILME AMERICANO HAHAHA!**

**MEEUUS AMOOORES.. ESPEROO QUE TENHAM CURTIIDOO ESSA NOVAA ADAPTAÇÃO, E QUE ACOMPANHEM COMIGO PASSO A PASSO HÃ?!.. **

**MIIIIIIIIIIL BEIIJOOS E CONTIINUEEM COMIIIGOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembrando que é um adaptação!**

**Oiii meeuus amooorees..! Estão gostaando hã?! Essa história é liindiinhaa eu a-d-o-r-o !.. Fiiqueeii feliz de vocês não ligarem na questão das reviews porque eu tambem fiquei meio confusa.. Fooi algo que chegou para mim em "Private" aqui no FF.. E fiiqueii O.O Maas Enfiiim.. Não estou postando de madruga haha! Estou tendo que dormiir mais cedo por causa das aulas do CFC! Falandoo niisso.. oohh coiisa chataa (dando tiro na cabeça).. Enfiim meeuus amoorees!.. Vamoos lá! 7 reviews próximoo cap na HORA! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Inuyasha, estou tão horrorosa, acho que não vou mais. - Kagome, de pé no meio da cozinha, elegante no vestido novo e cuidadosamente maquiada parecia ter perdido to da a coragem, sentiu que não seria capaz de encarar Kouga e Kikyou.

— Mas você precisa ir. A maioria das pessoas sabe que está aqui — Inuyasha comentou secamente.

Era verdade. De manhã o carteiro a havia cumprimentado efusivamente, dizendo-lhe que soubera pela sra. Mathews o que acontecera com o carro e que estava hospedada na fazenda. Kagome concluiu que a esta hora todos os seus amigos já deveriam saber que voltara.

A festa iria ser bastante formal e a visão de Inuyasha vestido em seu smoking deixou-a perturbada. Para começar, não imaginava que ele possuísse um, e, quando fez esse comentário, Inuyasha lhe explicou que o tinha comprado pa ra comparecer aos eventos locais.

Por um momento Kagome deixou de lado as dúvidas sobre se devia ou não ir à festa e observou-o da cabeça aos pés.

— Inuyasha, você está usando meias verdes!

— Estou mesmo? Acho melhor subir e trocá-las, então. Seria bom se pudesse me ajudar. Sou daltônico, Kagome. Já se esqueceu?

É claro, agora se lembrava de que uma vez o ouvira falar sobre sua incapacidade de diferenciar certas cores.

— Para ser honesto, esta foi uma das razões de eu não ter redecorado a casa. Tive medo de escolher as tonalidades erradas.

— Oh, mas certamente Kikyou iria ajudá-lo.

Ao seu lado, Inuyasha suspirou fundo, estufando o peito e fazendo com que Kagome involuntariamente o comparasse com Kouga, cujo físico era bem menos avantajado.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas, porque Kikyou não gostava desta casa — comentou tristemente.

— Talvez não achasse que fosse boa o suficiente para ela — Kagome falou, lembrando-se de como Kikyou era esnobe.

— É, talvez.

— Ela deve estar cega. A casa é adorável, mas acho que deve preferir uma daquelas horríveis caixas de fósforos que seu pai costuma construir.

Inuyasha concordou, parecendo ignorar a insinuação de Kagome ao modo como o pai de Kikyou fizera sua fortuna.

— Acho que sim. Na opinião dela, as casas velhas são sujas.

— Só na opinião dela, pois com um pouco de cuidado e planejamento esta casa poderia se tornar muito mais atraente do que aquela coisa horrorosa que o pai dela construiu para eles morarem depois de casados.

— Você acha mesmo? — Inuyasha indagou, com ar de dúvida.

— Sim, acho. Na verdade, posso lhe provar na prática o que estou falando, Inuyasha. Como sabe, estou trabalhando com decoração de interiores e sou especialista em acabamentos e revestimentos. — Por modéstia, não acrescentou que estava sendo muito requisitada. — Adoraria se pudesse pintar sua cozinha.

Já imaginava como seria. Os armário revestidos de amarelo-vivo e talvez enfeitados com frisos brancos. As paredes poderiam ser pintadas com esponja, o que daria um toque rugoso ao acabamento. Distraída com tais pensamentos, Kagome esqueceu sua ansiedade com relação à festa.

— É pena que você não possa ficar um pouco mais e ajeitar tudo por aqui — Inuyasha comentou, observando-a atentamente.

— Adoraria! — admitiu, fascinada pela idéia.

— Meu quarto é este — ele falou, abrindo uma das portas.

O aposento era espaçoso e bem arejado. Kagome observou a imensa cama de casal com a cabeceira entalhada.

— Oh, Inuyasha! É linda — ela elogiou, enquanto acariciava o entalhe perfeito.

— Gosta? Fico satisfeito, pois eu mesmo a fiz. Trabalho em madeira é o meu hobby.

Embora a mobília fosse muito bonita, o aposento não lhe dava o devido realce. As paredes e o teto pintados em um tom bege davam um ar monótono ao ambiente.

— Conhecendo meu problema com cores, achei mais seguro usar tons que pudesse distinguir bem — Inuyasha desculpou-se, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Kagome.

Inuyasha lhe pareceu um homem bastante ordeiro, até mais do que ela mesma. A refeição que preparara na noite anterior estava deliciosa e parecia que ele sabia cuidar muito bem de si mesmo.

— Acho melhor pegar as meias logo, do contrário nos atrasaremos. Imagino que economizaríamos tempo se você mesma procurasse na gaveta.

Solicita, Kagome aproximou-se da gaveta que Inuyasha acabara de abrir, encolhendo-se um pouco para passar no pequeno espaço que havia entre a cama e ele.

— Pronto. Acho que estas são pretas. Espero por você lá fora.

Kagome reparou no olhar divertido que Inuyasha lhe dirigiu e corou. Ele, entretanto, não fez nenhum comentário como teria sido próprio de Kouga em tais circunstâncias. Simplesmente sorriu enquanto ela se afastava.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha não a fez esperar muito e logo saíram para a noite fria de outubro. Haviam já cruzado metade do pátio quando ele a fez parar, pegando-a no colo, como fizera no dia anterior.

— Inuyasha! — ela protestou, meio sem fôlego.

— Você está com esses saltos ridículos novamente. Não costuma usar sapatos normais?

— Não posso. Como sabe, sou muito baixa e preciso deles para parecer um pouco mais esguia.

— Para quê?

Por alguma estranha razão a pergunta deixou Kagome confusa e ficou satisfeita por terem alcançado o carro e não precisar responder. Olhou atentamente o veículo a sua frente, percebendo que não era o mesmo do outro dia, mas sim um carro luxuoso que parecia recém-saído da concessionária.

— Não sabia que você tinha um carro assim.

— Não? Bem, não poderia saber mesmo.

— Mas, Inuyasha, esse é caríssimo.

Lembrava-se ainda dos tempos de colégio e de Inuyasha sempre com menos dinheiro do que o resto da turma. Ficou imaginando se ele não o comprara numa última tentativa para impressionar Kikyou.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome notou a longa fila de carros luxuosos estaciona dos na alameda que levava à casa de Kikyou: Jaguar, Mercedes, Porche e Rolls-Royce, sinal evidente da alta esfera social em que Kikyou e seus pais viviam. Kagome sentiu um leve tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Habilmente Inuyasha estacionou e perceberam que um casal vinha em direção a eles. Pararam perto do carro e o som de voz feminina pareceu a Kagome vagamente familiar.

— É você, Inuyasha?

— Olá, Rin... Sesshoumaru. Como estão?

— Oh, muito bem.

Agora se lembrava: Rin Phillips. Estudara na classe de Inuyasha, algumas séries a sua frente.

— Céus! Kagome Higurashi, não é mesmo? Bem, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Sesshoumaru e eu acabamos de chegar dos Estados Unidos, onde ele esteve trabalhando durante seis meses. É um namoro recente ou...

— Pare de especular, mulher. Vamos logo, estou ficando congelado — seu marido a interrompeu a puxando levemente pelo braço.

Inuyasha fechou o carro e, segurando o braço de Kagome, fez menção de acompanhar o casal que se afastava.

— Inuyasha, espere um momento, pois esqueci minha bolsa no carro.

Pacientemente, Inuyasha voltou e destrancou a porta. Kagome esperou que o casal se distanciasse para se aproximar dele.

— Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Era apenas uma desculpa. Rin me deu uma idéia maravilhosa. Por que não fingimos que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro?

Ele permaneceu parado, em silêncio, por alguns minutos e Kagome pensou que fora muito precipitada.

— Mas sempre achei que estivesse apaixonada por Kouga.

— E estou. Mas tente entender. Se ele perceber que estou interessada em outro homem, ficará com ciúme... E naturalmente acontecera o mesmo com você e Kikyou — Kagome acrescentou rapidamente, não querendo parecer egoísta.

— Deixe-me entender bem. Você quer fingir que estamos apaixonados, mas... Vamos dizer que é algo recente ou um relacionamento mais antigo?

— Oh, algo novo, sem dúvida, para que Kouga não desconfie de nada.

— Bem, então a impressão que desejamos dar é que, de repente, ao nos reencontrarmos, nos apaixonamos perdidamente um pelo outro.

— Não lhe parece uma boa idéia?

— Acho que talvez pudéssemos levá-la adiante, com algumas pequenas mudanças. Poderíamos fazer com que todos acreditassem que um de nós, eu, por exemplo, sempre estive apaixonado por você e, quando nos encontramos novamente, percebeu que eu era o homem da sua vida.

— Mas quem iria acreditar se todo o mundo sabe que você e Kikyou namoravam há tanto tempo?

— Bem, não será fácil, mas pense no impacto que causará ao feliz casal. Kikyou é muito ciumenta e não vai gostar nada quando souber que eu sempre estive apaixonado por você. É pena que tenha de voltar para Londres tão depressa. Se pudéssemos ser vistos juntos algumas vezes ajudaria muito.

— Sim, é verdade — Kagome concordou. — Então está combinado? A partir de agora agiremos como um casal enamorado.

Kagome respirou fundo e, antes que se arrependesse, balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

— Acho que poderia ficar mais, se você realmente acha que vai dar certo, Inuyasha. Tenho um mês de férias vencidas e poderia tirá-las agora se quisesse.

— É claro que vai dar certo e você talvez pudesse apro veitar e decorar a cozinha para mim. Logicamente, eu pagaria seus honorários.

— Oh, não. A não ser que você me deixe pagar casa e comida! Precisaria falar com Sango, minha chefe, mas estou quase certa de que ela não vai se opor. O movimento no escritório está bastante fraco.

— Muito bem. Está pronta para enfrentar seu público, Kagome Higurashi?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Vamos, então.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Inuyasha! Que bom ver você... Esta é Agome, não? — a mãe de Kikyou cumprimentou-os efusivamente.

— Não, Yura, esta é Kagome — Inuyasha corrigiu-a com voz suave.

Apenas nesse momento Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha segurava sua mão e a mantinha junto a ele, fazendo-a sentir-se protegida e transmitindo-lhe a necessária confiança para sustentar o olhar crítico de Yura Jensen.

— Um modelo de vestido bastante incomum, este que está usando. Acho que estamos um pouco distantes da moda londrina.

— Kagome o está usando especialmente para mim, pois sabe que adoro vermelho.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, surpresa. Quando teria aprendido aqueles modos sofisticados e adquirido tanta segurança no trato social? Desviou o olhar e notou que Kouga e Kikyou vinham na direção deles e sentiu um leve tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo.

— Inuyasha, querido! — Kikyou exclamou, deixando seu noivo de lado para enlaçar o pescoço de Inuyasha e beijá-lo no canto da boca.

Foi um longo beijo que fez Kagome sentir-se estranhamente desconcertada e zangada. Que ousadia da parte de Kikyou atormentar Inuyasha dessa maneira!

Kouga, entretanto, não a abraçou. Apenas cumprimentou-a com um sorriso amável, arqueando ligeiramente as sobrancelhas enquanto observava seu vestido.

— Vermelho, Kagome? Você sabe que não é a sua cor — ele falou, provocando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

— Ao contrário. Acho que lhe vai muito bem. Além do que ela está usando este para atender a um pedido **meu**! — Inuyasha retrucou.

— Céus! Inuyasha querido, o que você está tentando dizer?

Kikyou olhou para Kagome com desdém, mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse replicar, Rin e Sesshoumaru se aproximaram para cumprimentar o casal de noivos.

— Kikyou, por que não me contou? Na sua carta você falara do seu noivado com Kouga, mas não disse nada sobre Inuyasha e Kagome.

— Inuyasha e Kagome?

O tom alto da voz de Kikyou fez com que algumas pessoas os olhassem curiosos. Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o grupo e pareceu a Kagome que todos na sala a olhavam. Instintivamente, aconchegou-se a Inuyasha satisfeita por sentir a proteção dos braços dele em seus ombros.

Com alívio, ouviu a voz de Inuyasha, explicando calma mente o que estava acontecendo.

— Não pretendíamos dizer nada ainda, não é mesmo, querida?

Querida? Kagome engoliu em seco e olhou para ele, e por um instante, sentiu-se fascinada pelo brilho que notou em seus olhos.

— Estou começando a entender. Pretende ficar permanentemente por aqui, Kagome? Onde vai morar? Parece que a casa dos seus pais ainda está alugada, não é? — Kikyou indagou, mostrando certo nervosismo.

— Ela vai ficar na fazenda comigo — Inuyasha respondeu, prontamente.

Nesse momento a atenção geral realmente se concentrou neles. A cor pareceu desaparecer do rosto de Kikyou, e Kouga olhou para Kagome como se jamais a tivesse visto antes.

— Você é bastante corajosa, Kagome. Quanto a mim acho que ainda sou muito antiquada para aceitar este tipo de comportamento e, para ser franca, meus pais ficariam furiosos se eu sugerisse fazer algo semelhante. Você não tem medo de que Inuyasha mude de idéia e não queria mais se casar com você?

— Felizmente, já se vão longe os dias em que uma mulher precisava trocar sua virgindade pela segurança de um casamento, Kikyou. Inuyasha e eu sabemos bem o que estamos fazendo.

Hesitante, Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, os olhos inconscientemente implorando para que viesse em seu socorro. Como lendo seu pensamento, Inuyasha beijou-a na ponta do nariz.

— Você é que insiste em esperar, Kagome. Por mim, casaria amanhã mesmo.

Sem dúvida, era um excelente ator, Kagome considerou, percebendo o olhar apaixonado que Inuyasha lhe dirigiu. Sentiu uma sensação inesperada e agradável.

Felizmente a chegada de Yura Jensen desviou a atenção do grupo antes que alguém fizesse mais algum comentário.

— Bem, acho que lhe demos um bom susto — Inuyasha falou baixinho ao ouvido de Kagome.

Somente nesse momento Kagome percebeu que estivera tão entretida observando Inuyasha que nem mesmo notara co mo Kikyou e Kouga haviam reagido à notícia que lhe dera.

— Que tal se fôssemos até a mesa e nos servíssemos? Estou faminto — Inuyasha convidou-a, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Meia hora mais tarde, Kagome saboreava lentamente seu champanhe enquanto esperava por Inuyasha, que se detivera conversando com alguns amigos fazendeiros, quando notou que Rin vinha em sua direção, sorrindo.

— Gostaria de cumprimentá-los e aconselhá-los a não prestarem atenção às infantilidades de Kikyou.

— É natural que ela esteja com ciúme — Kagome observou calmamente.

Rin olhou-a, surpreendendo-se com a tranquilidade que Kagome demonstrava.

— Olhe, Sesshoumaru e eu vamos dar um festa de inauguração da nossa casa no final do mês e adoraríamos se você e Inuyasha viessem. Talvez você possa até me dar algumas sugestões quanto à decoração. Fico meio insegura em entregar o projeto para os decoradores aqui de Chester e de me envolver por suas idéias. Tenho medo de que a decoração acabe não refletindo a minha personalidade nem a de Sesshoumaru. Você entende o que quero dizer, não?

— Isso não aconteceria com um bom decorador, mas terei prazer em aconselhá-la no que puder, embora minha especialidade seja acabamento de interiores e não design propriamente dito.

Não deixava de ser verdade, mas Kagome sabia que tinha um talento especial para decoração e Sango mesmo muitas vezes lhe confirmara isso.

— Estou interrompendo? — Inuyasha perguntou, vindo juntar-se ao grupo.

Kagome virou-se e sorriu para ele.

— Não, de forma alguma. Rin estava nos convidando para a festa de inauguração da casa dela.

— É claro que não vamos faltar, não é, Kagome? — Enquanto falava, Inuyasha procurou-lhe a mão e levando-a aos lábios depositou um beijo na palma, fazendo-a estremecer e olhá-lo, fascinada.

— Ah, parecem dois pombinhos. Acho que vou deixá-los sozinhos — Rin riu maliciosamente e se afastou.

— Por que fez isso? — Kagome perguntou em tom seco, assim que Rin saiu do lado deles.

- Kikyou e Kouga estavam nos observando. Achei que era uma boa oportunidade para reforçar nosso plano

O conjunto contratado pelos pais de Kikyou começou a tocar uma valsa e Kagome notou que Kikyou e Kouga estavam dançando.

Era estranho vê-lo dançar com outra mulher, Kagome considerou. De certa forma, ele parecia mais baixo. Natural mente pelo fato de Kikyou ser muito mais alta do que ela mesma e comparado com Inuyasha, Kouga parecia... Bem, na verdade a aparência dele era insignificante, concluiu, chocada.

Nem parecia que estava observando o homem por quem estivera apaixonada durante seis anos. Era um completo estranho que não significava nada mais para ela. Não bobagem ela o amava não é?

Essa súbita constatação deixou-a tensa, e Inuyasha, de pé no seu lado, percebendo a insegurança que se apossava dela, apertou-lhe as mãos, tentando transmitir-lhe um pouco mais de confiança.

Que grande amigo! Como era reconfortante tê-lo ao seu lado nessa hora. Chegou mais perto dele sem notar o modo como a olhava. Inuyasha tentava dizer-lhe que o jovem casal de noivos parecia bem mais interessado no que estava acontecendo nesse lado do salão do que nele mesmo.

Outros casais começaram a dançar e felizmente Inuyasha não lhe pediu para que dançassem também. Kouga detestava dançar com ela dizendo que não era o seu ponto forte, mas de repente começou a tocar uma música bastante popular que foi imediatamente reconhecida por todos.

— Não podemos perder esta, Kagome — Inuyasha falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Deixou-se levar para a pista e com incrível facilidade movimentaram-se ao som da música.

Seu corpo movia-se instintivamente, acompanhando o dele, sem esforço. Vagamente, percebeu Kikyou e Kouga dançando perto deles. Notou raiva nos olhos de Kikyou enquanto Kouga pressionava os lábios em desagrado. Na verdade, ele sempre tivera lábios finos, Kagome considerou, comparando-os com os de Inuyasha. Levantou os olhos e observou-lhe o rosto, sentindo uma sensação estranha apoderar-se de seu corpo.

A música terminou depressa demais. Poderia ter dançado com Inuyasha a noite toda, porém já estavam sendo chamados a erguer um brinde ao jovem casal e apenas nesse momento, vendo o anel reluzindo no dedo de Kikyou e ou vindo as palavras de seu pai, foi que Kagome se deu conta da dura realidade: o homem que amava estava agora com prometido com outra mulher.

Virou-se rapidamente e se não fosse Inuyasha segurá-la pelo braço teria saído correndo da sala. Kagome sentia-se angustiada e frustrada ao constatar como Kouga era ambicioso e materialista.

— Falta pouco agora, Kagome. Logo poderemos sair — Inuyasha comentou em voz baixa.

— Mas já? Estamos aqui há apenas cinco minutos — Kagome retrucou, forçando um sorriso alegre.

Inuyasha lhe dirigiu um longo e penetrante olhar, mostrando-lhe que, embora ele a conhecesse tão pouco, era capaz de ler qualquer pensamento seu, enquanto Kouga, que a conhecia havia muito tempo, muitas vezes a deixava aborrecida por sua insensibilidade. Talvez Inuyasha se interessasse mais pelas pessoas do que Kouga, pensou.

Imediatamente afastou esse pensamento, lembrando-se de que o mundo de Kouga era muito diferente.

A mãe de Kikyou aproximou-se e começou a conversar com Inuyasha, excluindo deliberadamente Kagome da conversa. Segurando o copo de champanhe vazio, afastou-se deles, sentindo-se solitária e traída. O que fazia ali, fingindo estar apaixonada por Inuyasha?

— Kagome! Até que enfim consigo falar com você!

A súbita aparição de Kouga ao seu lado a fez pular. Sem perceber dirigira-se para a sala de música, distante do ruído da festa, atraída pela tranquilidade e paz do lugar.

— O que está acontecendo? Que história é essa sobre você e Inuyasha? — Kouga indagou com rispidez.

— Acho que é algo que só diz respeito a mim e a ele, não? — conseguiu dizer, levantando a cabeça orgulhosamente.

— Oh, pare de representar. Quinze dias atrás você tentava desesperadamente me convencer de que me amava e praticamente implorou para que eu não ficasse noivo de Kikyou.

— Kouga! — Kagome protestou com voz trêmula, quase desmaiando de alívio ao ouvir a voz familiar de Inuyasha as suas costas.

— Penso que já disse o suficiente...

— Suficiente? Nem mesmo comecei! O que pretendem com essa farsa ridícula? — Kouga falou, zangado.

— Não é nenhuma farsa. Eu **amo** Kagome e ela me ama e é tudo o que você e os demais precisam saber.

— Kagome?

Respirando fundo, sem olhar para Kouga, virou-se para Inuyasha como que buscando força e coragem nesse homem bom e generoso que começava a conhecer bem.

— É verdade o que Inuyasha acaba de dizer, Kouga.

— Faz muito tempo que amo Kagome em segredo e não pretendo deixá-la como você fez! Vamos querida, está na hora de irmos para casa — Inuyasha completou em tom suave, dirigindo-se à jovem.

Sem permitir que Kouga articulasse uma única palavra, Inuyasha conduziu-a para a saída.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome sentia-se tão confusa que não conseguia falar. Somente quando já estavam dentro do carro é que conseguiu pensar com mais clareza.

— Não vai funcionar, Inuyasha. Jamais deveria ter sugerido tal idéia. Kouga nunca acreditará que estou apaixonada por você.

Kagome notou que Inuyasha apertava a direção com força e olhou-o surpresa. Sombras escondiam-lhe os olhos, mas podia-se perceber os músculos tensos de seu rosto.

— Então teremos de achar um jeito de convencê-lo, não?

Ia já protestando quando se lembrou de que os sentimentos de Inuyasha também estavam envolvidos em tudo aquilo e impulsivamente segurou a mão dele, tentando dar-lhe algum conforto.

— Sinto muito. Estava sendo egoísta. Kikyou não tirava os olhos de nós e acho que, pelo menos com relação a ela, nosso plano poderá dar certo.

— Mas não com Kouga — Inuyasha indagou.

— Não estou certa. Ao vê-los esta noite... Parecia que via Kouga pela primeira vez. Ele deseja apenas as vantagens que os pais de Kikyou lhe podem dar.

— E está resignada a perdê-lo?

— Não sei. Realmente não sei mais o que pensar — ela admitiu com voz trêmula.

E o motivo de sua confusão não era tanto por causa de Kouga, mas muito mais por Inuyasha, reconheceu desanimada. Por alguma estranha razão a convivência com Inuyasha trouxera à tona facetas desagradáveis da personalidade de Kouga que nunca percebera antes.

— Quer dizer que mudou de idéia e que não deseja mais levar avante nosso plano?

Sentiu-se tentada a concordar, mas lembrou-se de que haviam feito um trato e para o bem de Inuyasha deveriam continuar representando. Na verdade, Kikyou ficara enciuma da e isso já era um bom começo.

— Não, não é isso, Inuyasha. A não ser que você tenha mudado de idéia.

— Da minha parte não há nenhuma mudança — Inuyasha respondeu em tom de alívio.

Talvez temesse que Kagome mudasse de planos. Ele pare cia gostar muito de Kikyou, considerou, e esse pensamento a deixou ligeiramente aborrecida. Sentiu-se cansada. Fora um dia longo e tudo que desejava agora era uma boa noite de sono. Reprimiu um bocejo e percebeu nesse mo mento que Inuyasha sorria.

— Você parece ter dezesseis anos quando faz assim — ele comentou.

Kagome sentiu-se enrubescer. Sabia que parecia jovem para sua idade e que não possuía a sofisticação de uma mulher como Kikyou. Kouga, muitas vezes, a forçara a comprar roupas que a faziam parecer mais velha, mas discordava sempre, defendendo seu direito de usar o que achasse mais confortável. Mesmo assim, nesse momento sentiu-se vulnerável e imatura.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Estava pensando que não é apenas a minha casa que poderia se beneficiar com um toque feminino, eu também... - Inuyasha observou, quando entravam na fazenda.

Kagome encarou-o e percebeu que Inuyasha ficara embaraçado.

— Você está muito bem vestido esta noite — ela lhe garantiu.

— Sim, mas se não fosse por você, teria saído com as meias verdes. Você acha que poderia me ajudar e me transformar em um homem mais atraente?

Kagome não sabia o que responder. Sua vontade era de dizer-lhe que ele já possuía todas as qualidades que qual quer mulher sensata apreciaria, mas se fizesse isso estaria insultando Kikyou e, afinal, era ela a mulher que Inuyasha amava.

— Quer que eu o ajude a escolher roupas novas? — per guntou hesitante.

— Sim, mais ou menos isso. Pode também me dar algumas informações sobre o que as mulheres apreciam nos homens.

— Será um pouco dispendioso e sei que a vida não tem sido fácil para você, Inuyasha, principalmente com relação a dinheiro.

Para sua surpresa ele riu.

— Os tempos mudaram, Kagome. Estou certo de que posso me dar ao luxo de comprar algumas peças de roupa. Quando começamos? Estarei livre na tarde de segunda-feira e poderíamos ir até Chester.

— Parece ótimo! Só preciso verificar com Sango primei ro e ver se realmente poderei tirar esses dias de folga. Inuyasha, você se importaria se as pessoas pensassem que somos... Bem, que somos amantes? — Kagome perguntou he sitante.

— Você se importa?

Enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, percebeu que estava sendo sincera.

— Poderia chegar aos ouvidos dos seus pais — ele a avisou.

— Acho que eles entenderão quando eu explicar toda a situação — Kagome respondeu, sem conseguir reprimir um bocejo.

— Vamos lá, menina. É hora de ir para a cama.

— Você também deve estar cansado...

Kagome sentiu-se envolver por um sentimento de ternura por ele. Deveria ser muito pior para Inuyasha do que para ela.

Afinal os homens tinham seu orgulho e ele teria de continuar a viver ali tão perto de Kouga e Kikyou, enquanto ela poderia voltar para Londres e para seu trabalho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome acordou no domingo de manhã estranhamente deprimida e, rapidamente, sentou-se na cama. Deveria estar louca por ter sugerido aquele plano absurdo para deixar Kouga e Kikyou enciumados. É certo que o plano dera certo com Kikyou, pois ela parecia um pouco enciumada no dia anterior, mas Kouga não parecera acreditar nem um pouco em toda aquela farsa.

Inuyasha deveria estar muito desesperado para concordar com a idéia e mesmo quando pediu ajuda para melhorar sua imagem, Kagome considerou.

Esse pensamento aumentou sua angústia e continuava ainda sentada na cama quando ouviu uma batida na por ta e a voz alegre de Inuyasha.

— Espero que já esteja acordada, dorminhoca.

Antes que Kagome dissesse alguma coisa, Inuyasha foi entrando e enquanto se enfiava embaixo das cobertas notou que ele a observava com ar divertido.

— O que há? Não vai me dizer que dorme sem roupa?! — ele perguntou, rindo ainda mais de sua expressão in dignada.

Não havia nada de indecente com sua camisola de algodão e Kagome sentiu que toda aquela timidez era desne cessária e ridícula, mas por alguma razão sentiu-se ligeiramente aborrecida ao perceber que Inuyasha não a considerava o tipo de mulher que apreciava o erotismo de dormir despida.

— Trouxe-lhe uma xícara de café. Dormiu bem? Você parecia desmaiada quando entrei ainda há pouco...

— Mas são apenas nove horas. A que horas você se levantou?.

— Às seis. O homem encarregado da ordenha tem o domingo livre e sou eu que faço o serviço dele. Não que tenhamos um grande rebanho. Felizmente, percebi que não havia grandes perspectivas para o negócio de laticínios e passei a criar gado para corte.

Esquecendo que não estava completamente vestida, Kagome sentou-se, abraçou as pernas dobradas colocando o queixo sobre os joelhos.

— O que o levou a mudar de ramo? Cheshire foi sem pre uma região voltada para a produção de leite...

— Muita leitura e um pouco de intuição me levaram a essa mudança nos negócios.

— E é por essa razão que você tem o touro. Para reprodução.

— Sim. Mais tarde lhe mostrarei algumas das suas crias. Se for ficar, é claro.

— Bem, preciso conversar com Sango... Inuyasha, a respeito do que combinamos ontem... Acha que dará certo?

Inuyasha ficou silencioso por tanto tempo, que Kagome pensou que ele não fosse responder, de modo que o contato de seus dedos afastando-lhe o cabelo do rosto pegou-a desprevenida.

Não estava acostumada a ser tocada, reconheceu, enquanto sentia o coração acelerado e uma sensação de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo, ao sentir o toque áspero das mãos de Inuyasha em sua pele. Kouga nunca a tocava a não ser antes de beijá-la e como fora tola em não perceber que seu interesse sexual por ela diminuía dia após dia.

— Inuyasha, se você amasse alguém e essa pessoa não desejasse fazer amor com você, o que faria?

— Bem, depende. Primeiro, procuraria saber o motivo que a levava a não querer fazer amor. Se percebesse que ela não me desejava, então admitiria a derrota e seria o fim do nosso relacionamento. Porém, se percebesse que ela estava insegura, então tentaria lhe mostrar que não deveria ter medo de nada.

— Oh, Inuyasha, desculpe. Fico aqui falando dos meus sentimentos sem perceber que deve ser doloroso para você também ver Kouga e Kikyou juntos.

— É sempre triste amar alguém que ama outra pessoa. Bem, tenho algumas coisas para fazer ainda. Por que não se levanta e faz aquela ligação para sua chefe? Poderíamos sair para almoçar em algum lugar, mais tarde.

— Pensei que os fazendeiros estivessem sempre muito ocupados para almoçar fora.

— Geralmente estamos, mas este ano a colheita já está bastante adiantada. Aonde gostaria de ir? Há vários pequenos restaurantes onde servem boa comida.

— O que você escolher estará bom para mim. Na verdade, poderíamos ficar em casa mesmo. Não quero lhe dar nenhum trabalho.

Surpresa, viu-o abaixar-se e beijá-la de leve na boca.

— Por que fez isso? — Kagome indagou.

— Senti vontade — ele falou, acariciando gentilmente seu cabelo. Logo em seguida se retirando do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**PODEE ME BEIIJAAAR DE LEVEE EUU DEIIIIIXOOOOOO! DE OCLINHOS E TUDOO EU DEIIXOOO! **_

**MEEUUS AMOOREES! EUU MORROO DE PAIXÃO POR ESSE INU! ELE E O PIRATA SÃO MEUS FAVORITOS DE TODOS OS LIVROS QUE EU LII! Vocês perceberam que tenho uma caída por homens com alguma dificuldade esse é dautônico e o outro era surdo.. NÃO SEII MAAS DA UM CHAAARMEE *-* OMG! (Fiiquei uma época com um gago, e meeoo, ele eraa fascinante para miim, vaaii entendeer) ENFIIM! Kagome está começandoo a esquecer o Kouga, só que a BURRA!.. Acha que ele esta fazendo isso pela Kikyou.. ATÉ EU PERCEBI QUAL É A DELE!.. Lendo uma vez sóóóó! Vocês perceberam neeh?! ELE É UM FOFO MEEOO!.. KIKYOU NOJIINHOO! MEEOO.. NUNCA! Vii uma adaptação com um Sesshoumaru e uma Rin tããããoo parecidos com o anime, personalidade iiguaalziinhaaa hahaaha.. KOUGAA É UM OGROO.. MEEOO se fosse eu e ele falasse do MEEU vestidoo.. Diria: "**_**Vermelho não é minha cor?.. E você sua oferenda, voltaa para o MAARRR! Com a Kikybarrooo.. Enquanto eu volto para a cama do INUYASHAA.. BAAAMM**_** u_u**_**"..**_** Algumas e até eu mesma, vou pensar na atitudes de Kagome como IDIOTA DEMAIIS PARA SER REAL!.. Mas o que eu vi de amigas, que viam um babaca como Deus! E não caiam na real nem sendo esnobadas.. O que eu vii de meninaas assim, não esta escriitoo!.. Desculpe a demora anjiinhoos!.. Miil beiijoos e contiinuem comiigoo *-***

**Jekac**

Oii queriida, que boom que esta gostaando! Espero que tenha matado mais um pouco sua curiosidade haha!

**Carol**

Oii queriida.. Estou ótima e você?!.. Poiis é me-ni-na chegou um imbox para mim, dizendo que me viu no facebook, na pag da fanfic de Inuyasha, e achava ridiculo eu fazer isso com reviews que prejudicaria minha escrita e deixariam minhas fics cada vez mais ruins!.. Só pude riir, apesar de ter me assustado com a falta de educação, afinal, como adaptadora não tenho o que aprimorar! Hahaha..Só tenho que escolher boas histórias.. Tanto que nas minhas fics originais não faço isso.. Maas enfiim obriigada queriida! Meu sucesso?! Uii hahaha! Esse Inu é um fofiissimo haha!.. Espero que esteja gostando!.. Beiijoos e continue comiigo!

**Neherenia**

UUUAAAUUU.. Tambem não sei.. Aqui em Mogi não tem não, pelo menos queeu conheça haha! Se não tinha usado de minha beleza (SÓQUENÃO) e charme (SÓQUENÃO) para agarra-lo hahaha! Menina, se vc já achava o Kouga babaca imagina depois de ler o comportamento dele na festaa.. I-D-I-O-T-A.. Kagome e mulheer, kkkkk.. quando diz que ama, fica insistindo niisso.. ¬¬' Esperoo que tenha gostaadoo queriida! Miiil beiijos e continue comiigo..

**Joh Chan**

Oii queriida, chegoou rapidinho hã?! Fiico muuiito feliz que esteja gostando dessa adaptação! A quanto tempo?! Se você ler com atenção vai entender rapidinho ;) haha "misteriosa SQN" haha.. Miil beiijoos queriida e continue comiigo!

**Pri**

Meeniiinaa, não diz nada sobre pelos! (Não que eu me lembre).. Li essa história a algum tempo, e estou lendo praticamente junto com vocês de novo hahaha!.. Um porre neh?!.. Piioor que ela primeiro ama o Kouga, depois fica pensando que o Inu ama a Kikyou!.. aii ¬¬' Maas o Inuyasha salvaa! Acrediitee! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap queriida.. Mil beiijoos

**Cleiu**

Alô queriidaa!.. Aahh meeu beem como se diz no face.. "Digamos que eu manjo da put*ria".. MEENTIIRAA!.. Eu sempre baixei muito livros quando era mais novinha.. Tinha curiosidade de como seria fazer.. se sabee oque! Aii comecei a ler esse romances mais adultos porem não eróticos! Alguns são muuiito ruiins.. Maas tenho alguns ótimos!.. Vai na sorte.. Já li uns que desisti no meio haha! Ai só posto coisa booa, para vocês não passarem por isso! Olhaa que queriida eu hahaha! INUYASHA É UM LINDO! Apaixonadaa demaiis pelo Inuyasha! Kouga, é um otário sentii suuper antipatiia por ele! U_U.. Maagiina queriidaa neem pense nisso, você não disse nada demaiis, foi uma fofa com sempre haha.. Principalmente se a fic é de minha autoria, ai fico muuiito mais feliz com as reviews!.. Foi por imbox, que recebi uma mal educadinha.. Mas não vale a pena citar nomes! Espero que esteja gostando.. Miil beiijos e obrigada pelo apoio!..

**Babb-chan**

Oiii queriidaa!.. Ahh eu manjo das coisas neh?! Hahahaha! Concordo plenamente.. Kouga BAKA!.. Kikyou tem que morrer (só acho).. Kagome e muuiitoo inocente coiitadaa.. Até eu que sou a achei ingenua demaiis!.. Ja o Inuyasha.. MEEOO COMO NÃO AMAAAR! COMOO! Queroo um paraa miiim *-* A parte de pegar no colo, hoje em dias, os homens dizem "porque veio com esses saltos se não consegue andar".. Conheço alguns assim!.. Mas livros neeh amore.. Aii se livros fossem reaiis *-* Acheii a Sango uma queriida.. MESMOO!.. Eu realmente não entendo a Kikyou nesse livro, você vai ler e compreender o porque! Renovou a casa para ela?! Será mesmo?! Magiina queriida.. o importante é você ter lembrado.. E não fica indo dormiir tarde meninaa.. ahahaha.. Miil beiijoos..

**Nane-chan**

Oii queriida!.. Que ótimo que gostou da história! Tadinha, ela é meiio burrinha.. Mas acho que ter crescido na "roça" com pais a moda antiga, deve a ter deixado assim.. Só nas descrições ja da para imaginar um homão.. Talvez mas só talvez.. você esta muuiito esperta e adivinhoou qual é a dele!.. Muiito faciil neh?! Tambem saqueii de primeiira hahaha!.. Ahh deixee estaar o Inu com novo vestuáriio ! *-* hahaha.. Miil beiijos queriidaa!..


	3. Chapter 3

**Oii meeuus amooreecoos! Como estão nesse feriiado hã?!.. Esperoo que beem! Que se divirtam muuiitoo meus amoores! Estou tããoo feliz porque estão gostando das minha escolhas de adaptação *-* MUAHAHAHA! Fuui um poucoo malvadiinha com vocês! (baixou a Kikyou u_u') Esse cap é um pouquiinho menoor.. NÃO ME MAATEEM! Foii para fazer um suspense, maas para compensar esse cap é MUUIITOO FOODA! (Eu acho) E o próximo eu P-R-O-M-E-T-O que será graandããoo hã?!.. HAHAHA!.. Vamoos lá.. lembrando 8 reviews cap novinho na horaa! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome telefonou para Sango do escritório de Inuyasha, um aposento bastante confortável cujas portas se abriam para o jardim.

— Espere um instante — pediu Sango, atordoada. — Saí da cama há apenas meia hora, Kagome, e preciso de tempo para captar tudo o que você está me contando. Explique-se melhor.

Kagome começou a relatar tudo o que acontecera, hesitando um pouco ao chegar no ponto que sugerira a Inuyasha que fingissem ser amantes.

— E ele concordou? — Sango perguntou, incrédula.

— Bem, ele está muito apaixonado por Kikyou e deseja que eu fique aqui por mais algum tempo Sango. Da minha parte, achei uma boa idéia, além do que tenho vários dias de férias para gozar. Ele até contratou meus serviços como decoradora.

E continuou dando explicações sobre a reforma da cozinha.

— Bem, devo admitir que tudo que está me dizendo vem ao encontro do que Miroku e eu estávamos discutindo algumas noites atrás. Temos pensado em abrir uma filial na região norte e gostaríamos de que você ficasse encarrega da dos negócios. Seria necessário que primeiramente você procurasse o lugar adequado e depois faríamos os contatos com os bancos e os contadores. Se quiser, já que vai passar alguns dias aí, poderia fazer algumas pesquisas e sentir o mercado. Naturalmente nós lhe daríamos sociedade no negócio e participação nos lucros, mas primeiro precisamos saber se está interessada.

— Interessada? Sango, estou atordoada! Não sou decoradora!

— Talvez não, mas você se relaciona muito bem com os clientes, o que é muito importante. Olhe, não tome nenhuma decisão agora. Pense no assunto enquanto estiver de férias. E, Kagome, não deposite muitas esperanças nesse seu plano, certo querida?

— Está insinuando que não terei Kouga de volta? — Kagome interrompeu-a com voz baixa.

— Oh, Kagome, você acha que o ama, mas, acredite-me, você está muito melhor sem ele... Fale-me mais desse Inuyasha — Sango intimou-a, mostrando curiosidade.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome levou algum tempo falando de Inuyasha. Quando Sango desligou o telefone, sorria satisfeita.

— O que está acontecendo? — Miroku indagou, ao chegar à sala, notando a expressão divertida da esposa.

— Nada importante. Kagome deseja tirar alguns dias de férias. Conversamos ligeiramente sobre nossos planos para a nova filial e lhe pedi para que fizesse algumas pesquisas onde está.

— E isso é tão engraçado para você rir desse jeito?

— Não — Sango respondeu, recusando-se a dar maiores explicações.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Conseguiu falar com sua chefe?

— Sim, e ela não fez nenhuma objeção ao meu pedido de férias e adivinhe o que Sango me propôs?

Rapidamente Kagome explicou-lhe sobre a proposta de Sango, constatando que era bem mais fácil conversar com Inuyasha do que com Kouga, que achava seu trabalho aborrecido e nunca mostrara nenhum interesse, mudando de assunto sempre que podia, para falar de sua própria vida profissional. Inuyasha, ao contrário, mostrava-se bastante interessado, fazendo até algumas sugestões quanto ao local a ser escolhido.

— Chester é o local ideal, mas muito caro. Há ainda Knutsford e também Nantwich.

— Nantwich?

— Sim, verei se consigo algum tempo livre para levá-la até lá, se quiser.

— Oh, Inuyasha, você faria isso?

— Por que não? Afinal, tudo poderá ajudar a reforçar nossa imagem.

— Nossa imagem?

— De amantes inseparáveis.

— Ah, sim — Kagome sentiu-se mortificada ao perceber que em sua excitação se esquecera completamente de tudo aquilo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durante o percurso para o restaurante, falaram ainda da proposta de Sango . O pequeno restaurante era um lugar popular e próprio para reunir pessoas para almoço ou drinques, simplesmente. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam de pé no bar quando entraram. Kagome gostava do jeito que Inuyasha a segurava, próximo a ele. Fazia-a sentir-se segura e protegi da. Rin chamou-os com um aceno.

— Todo o mundo está ansioso para saber mais sobre você e Inuyasha. Vocês causaram um grande impacto – Ela sorriu. - Oh, céus, lá vêm Kikyou e Kouga! É estranho, pois este não é o lugar de preferência de Kikyou... Vocês dois vão almoçar?

— Sim, vamos, e acho que deveríamos procurar uma mesa logo, pois já estamos atrasados — Inuyasha anunciou, com voz firme.

Uma expressão estranha passou por sua fisionomia quando Rin lhe falou que Kouga e Kikyou haviam chegado, parecendo ter ficado aborrecido com a presença deles.

O garçom os levou a uma mesa perto da Rin, de onde se avistava o jardim. Kagome seguiu a sugestão de Inuyasha e pediu o tradicional rosbife. Enquanto esperava, olhou ansiosa para a porta.

— Pare de se preocupar. Eles não virão aqui. Kikyou não come nada que não seja servido cru e lindamente decorado.

O tom seco de sua voz fez com que Kagome o olhasse com atenção. Seu comentário fora quase sarcástico e, de certa forma, não combinava com seus sentimentos por Kikyou. Provavelmente, estava tentando fingir que não estava sendo afetado pelo rompimento recente. O salão estava lotado e o garçom aproximou-se da mesa para explicar que não havia mais sopa caseira, que ha viam pedido antes do prato principal.

— Temos patê ou musse de frutos do mar...

— Ambos parecem deliciosos — Kagome lhe assegurou, com um sorriso, tentando mostrar que entendia que não era sua culpa, até que percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha fixo em sua pessoa.

— O que há? — ela lhe perguntou insegura, corando um pouco.

— Estava pensando como é agradável e relaxante estar com uma mulher que trata a todos com tal consideração!

Kagome enrubesceu, sentindo um sentimento agradável, uma sensação de felicidade que não experimentava há muito, muito tempo e, principalmente, nunca com Kouga.

— É apenas um prato de sopa — ela comentou com simplicidade.

— Sim... Mas conheço mulheres que teriam feito um verdadeiro escândalo só por causa disso.

Mulheres ou uma mulher? Podia facilmente visualizar Kikyou agindo dessa maneira.

Havia uma atmosfera agradável no pequeno restaurante; várias mesas estavam ocupadas por famílias. Era disso que sentia falta em Londres, pensou. Dessa sensação de fazer parte de uma comunidade.

— Pare de pensar nele — Inuyasha aconselhou-a. Surpresa, ergueu os olhos para ele e de repente entendeu o que Inuyasha estava querendo dizer.

— Não estava pensando nele. Na realidade pensava no quanto sinto falta de tudo isto.

— Para mim, você nunca será uma garota da cidade.

— A necessidade obriga. Precisava de um emprego e agora devo confessar que estou bastante entusiasmada com a abertura dessa nova filial.

— Sango obviamente tem muita consideração por você. Conte-me mais sobre seu trabalho.

— Oh, não. É a sua vez de me falar sobre o seu — Kagome insistiu.

— Não há muito o que contar. Deixei a escola aos dezesseis anos quando meu pai faleceu, como já sabe. Foi bastante difícil no começo, mas tive a sorte de poder contar com a ajuda de um amigo de família, hoje meu padrasto. Ele me incentivou a fazer um curso noturno. Aprendi muito e pude também ver os erros que meu pai havia cometido.

— Quer dizer que a fazenda está dando lucros? — Kagome indagou.

— Lucro suficiente para pagar seus honorários . — Inuyasha brincou.

Imediatamente Kagome descansou a faca e o garfo.

— Não haverá honorários, Inuyasha, a não ser que você me deixe pagar cama e comida.

— Está bem, acalme-se. Já havia esquecido que você é bastante teimosa.

— Acha mesmo que sou teimosa?

— E isso importa? Pensei que a opinião de Kouga fosse a única que contasse para você.

Estranhamente, percebeu que a opinião de Inuyasha real mente contava, embora não pudesse explicar a razão. Talvez porque soubesse, por instinto, que Inuyasha não mentiria jamais, que suas respostas seriam sempre honestas, a despeito do que pudessem causar aos outros ou a si mesmo.

— Sobremesa? — ele perguntou.

— Não, obrigada. Depois de tudo o que comi, acho que não serei capaz de levantar do lugar.

— Café, então, e um licor?

— Licor não, mas café vou aceitar.

Foi um choque descobrir que eram os últimos no restaurante. Inuyasha a fizera rir com suas histórias sobre os erros que cometera logo que assumira a fazenda. Os garçons olharam na direção deles várias vezes, como se tentassem apressá-los.

Kagome jamais imaginara que Inuyasha tivesse um senso de humor tão aguçado e fosse capaz de rir de si mesmo. Sentiu-se até encorajada a contar algumas histórias sobre seus primeiros dias de trabalho em Londres.

Jamais conseguira compartilhar dessa agradável camaradagem com Kouga, ela pensou, ao recusar uma última xícara de café enquanto Inuyasha pagava a conta.

— Podemos ir?

Kagome sorriu, apreciando a maneira cortês com que ele puxara sua cadeira, ajudándo-a a levantar-se.

Kouga achava que tais atenções eram antiquadas e desnecessárias. Mulheres e homens eram iguais atualmente e, portanto, capazes de abrir portas e puxar suas próprias cadeiras.

A tarde de outono estava agradável, rica em cores e aromas próprios da estação.

Um Jaguar novinho em folha estava estacionado ao lado do Range Rover e o coração de Kagome disparou ao reconhecer Kouga e Kikyou de pé, perto do carro. Deviam estar conversando com o casal que no momento entrava no Porsche vermelho, estacionado um pouco mais distante.

Forçou um sorriso alegre ao aproximarem-se do casal. Era doloroso ver Kouga, o seu Kouga, com outra mulher. Especialmente com alguém como Kikyou.

Quando já estavam bem próximos, Kikyou olhou-a com desdém, e em seguida passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Kouga, encostando o corpo ao dele com ostensiva sexualidade e o beijou, de um modo tão íntimo que fez com que as faces de Kagome queimassem de vergonha. Jamais vira casais beijando-se assim em público e intimamente sentiu-se insegura quanto à própria sexualidade. Kouga jamais a beijara dessa maneira.

Ao virar-se para entrar no carro, ouviu o riso satisfeito de Kikyou. Não disse uma palavra, mas a expressão de seu rosto revelava angústia e desespero.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Percorreram vários quilômetros em silêncio até que Inuyasha lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Foi apenas um beijo, Kagome, e dado mais para nos aborrecer do que para se satisfazerem.

Ela ignorou o comentário e virou-se para olhá-lo, mostrando nos olhos todo seu tormento.

— Sim, mas ele nunca me beijou assim, nem ninguém para falar a verdade. — ela acrescentou em voz baixa.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Na verdade o que poderia ele dizer? Havia apenas uma explicação. Kouga não tinha nenhum interesse por ela, sexualmente.

Ao chegarem à fazenda, Inuyasha anunciou que precisava sair para fazer uma inspeção no gado, Kagome ofereceu-se para ir com ele, mas como Inuyasha recusou, dirigiu-se para seu quarto e tentou se concentrar na escolha de um tom adequado para a reforma da cozinha.

Entretanto, seus pensamentos não estavam voltados para o trabalho. Desceu novamente e ficou andando pela cozinha, observando os móveis e apreciando o contato da madeira lisa sob seus dedos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quando Inuyasha voltou, Kagome olhava o espaço vazio, sentada imóvel em frente à janela.

— Por que não acendemos a lareira na sala de estar? Poderíamos sentar e escolher o lugar onde faremos nossas primeiras pesquisas para instalar sua filial. Tenho vá rios mapas.

— Quer dizer que em vez de falarmos sobre o noivado de Kikyou e Kouga falaremos de trabalho. Escute, Inuyasha, não há necessidade de me poupar. Posso ver a verdade por mim mesma. Kouga jamais sentiu por mim o que sente por Kikyou. Foi uma idéia idiota... Acho que seria melhor voltar para Londres.

— Não pode! – Ele quase gritou. - É tarde demais agora. Você já se comprometeu... Não só a me ajudar como também a ajudar Sango .

Inuyasha tinha razão. Não poderia agir como uma criança mimada e anunciar que iria embora porque constatara em três ou quatro breves segundos que Kouga não a desejava mais.

— Ainda está aborrecida por causa daquele beijo?

— Você não estaria? Oh, Inuyasha, o que está errado comigo? O que será que me faz tão indesejável?

Inuyasha aproximou-se dela segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

— Oh, Kagome, você não é indesejável. Longe disso. Devo lhe provar o contrário? — ele perguntou com voz diferente, uma voz sem nenhum traço de zombaria, mas cheia de sensualidade.

A boca de Kagome tremeu ligeiramente e Inuyasha tocou seu lábio inferior com os dedos. Sentiu-se invadir por uma sensação estranha e o corpo enfraquecer. Mas um sentimento de proteção a invadiu quando Inuyasha abraçou-a, puxando-a gentilmente de encontro ao seu próprio corpo.

Ele tirara a jaqueta e Kagome podia sentir a firmeza de seus músculos sob o tecido fino da camisa. Mesmo reconhecendo que era estranho estar sendo abraçada por ele, estando apaixonada por outro, não pôde deixar de responder às carícias em seus lábios, abrindo-os lentamente e controlando-se para não morder as pontas dos dedos que os acariciavam.

Desejava dizer que entendia sua intenção de consolá-la e que nada daquilo era necessário, mas não conseguira dizer nada, pois sua boca estava sendo coberta pela dele.

Kagome deixou escapar um leve som de protesto, o que fez com que Inuyasha a abraçasse com mais força. A mão que acariciava seus lábios, peneirava agora por seus cabelos, massageando os pontos vulneráveis atrás da orelha, fazendo-a tremer e encostar seu corpo mais ao dele.

Os lábios de Inuyasha, até então suaves, tornaram-se exigentes, obrigando-a a esquecer tudo a não ser a excitação que crescia dentro de si.

Kouga jamais a beijara assim, nunca mordiscara seus lábios, nunca os acariciara com a maciez de sua língua, nunca a tocara ou a abraçara como se fosse infinitamente desejável e preciosa.

— Abra os olhos — Inuyasha sussurrou, e como que hipnotizada ela obedeceu, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos dele brilhantes de desejo.

E antes que pudesse detê-lo, mãos firmes deslizaram por suas costas, levantando-a de modo que seus corpos se ajustassem mais e ela pudesse sentir a excitação que o do minava.

Kagome estremeceu, chocada demais para fazer algo além de encostar-se a ele, enfraquecida pela constatação de desejo do Inuyasha.

Não era certo. Inuyasha não a amava e nem ela o amava... Mas ele a fizera sentir-se viva e feminina.

— Inuyasha — ela protestou trêmula, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas de choque e medo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sempre acreditara que só deveria haver desejo onde houvesse amor e, agora, Inuyasha lhe mostrara como a realidade era diferente.

— Eu quero você, Kagome, e posso fazer com que me deseje também.

— Não — Kagome protestou com voz tensa.

— Sim — Inuyasha retrucou e antes que ela pudesse se mover, ele deslizou as mãos sobre seu corpo, procurando seus seios e sentindo os mamilos endurecidos, que facilmente desmentiam as palavras de Kagome.

— Inuyasha, por favor. Não faça isso. Não é certo... Nós não... não nos amamos.

— Não. Talvez não, mas nunca mais diga que não é desejável, Kagome, porque não é verdade.

— Mas Kouga não me deseja — ela protestou miseravelmente e quase ao mesmo tempo susteve a respiração ao notar a expressão encolerizada de Inuyasha.

— E Kouga é, lógico, o único homem neste mundo! - O comentário sarcástico de Inuyasha pegou-a de surpresa, e sem perceber deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele. — Sinto muito, Kagome. - Desculpou-se tentanto manter o controle.

— Sei que você estava tentando ajudar. Sinto estar sendo tão idiota. Eu. Eu acho melhor que eu vá embora!

Por um momento Kagome pensou que Inuyasha fosse concordar. Mas ele como se fosse atingido por algo voltou-se para ela com um sorriso amigável.

— Sem decorar minha cozinha? Vamos lá, Kagome, trato é trato.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**SERÁ QUE ELA FIICA?! THAN THAN THAN THAAAAAAN!**

**ELA – "Não.." ELE – "Sim.." EU – "Ok me pegaaaa de jeiithoooo!" MEEOO beem.. QUE PEGADAA SENTII DAQUI MENIINAAS! Se fosse eu, por muuuiitoo menoos já estariia nos bracitoos fortes DELE *-* OMG!.. Kikyou beiija o Kouga morre com o Kougaa meeoo beem, seus maal amadoos, OK?! MOORRAAAAMMM! PORQUE O INUYASHA AMA A KAGOMEEE SEUUS PANO DE BUND* (Uiiii faleeii mesmoo, não sou baú) Kagome .. MÁ.. Kagome MÁ! Inuyasha LIINDOO TE QUIEROO CABRON! *-* SEU QUERIIDOO! Quando ele gritou.. "NÃO PODE IR " Tiipoo ELE TE AMA! Tipo estaa na cara!.. Tipo ele tocou suas peitholas e vc gostou.. Tiipo ele quer seu corpo nuu.. Tiipo olha o lado Inu sexy boy aii geentee!.. TIPO POOW KAGOMEE PEGAA ELEEEE!.. Aii que aff.. ela me irritou! ¬¬' MAASSS.. PRÓXIIMOO CAP MEUS AMORES! TEM SURPRESINHAS POR VIIR HAHAHA!.. ESPERO VOCÊS SUAS LIINDAS! *-* BOM FERIAADOO!**

**#InuBoyMagia**

**Pri**

ONNNWW! Eu queriia era esse beijito mais caliientee! Hahahaha!.. Queria um boy desse para MIIIM.. SÓ PARA MIIIM! MEEOOO .. Siim, casal pano de bund* ¬¬'.. #NoPeloNoTristeza.. Seriioo?! Meeoo que evejiinha, muuiitoo chatoo CFC OMG! Tem que ficar colocando o dedo do negociim TODA HORA! ¬¬' haha.. Queriidaa miil beiijooos

**ThaliCarvalho**

INU ME BEIJA ASSIM, COM PEGADA.. TO ME SENTINDO INDESEJADA VEEM ME MOSTRAR QUE EU NÃO SOOUUU! *-* Siiim quem dera se houvesse algum boy desse aqui em minha cidade aii aii :'( Você entendera porque Kikyou ficou com o Kouga haha..! TOSCAA! U_U ! Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME, KAGOMMMEEE.. KAAAAGGOOOMEEE!.. PARA DE SER FROUXA MULÉ! Ódiioo dela nesse momento u_u.. Mas passa hahaa.. Queriidaa.. Miil beiijoos

**Neherenia**

SIIIM.. Foii isso que eu pensei, tem que se controlar para não ter raiva dela sabe.. Tipo ela é uma criança em corpo de adulto, porque é inocente ainda, e por causa do manézão.. Ela é muuiitoo coada tadiinhaa!.. MAS O INU..Está aii para issoo meeoo beem.. Se ele no tirar ela dessa concha, ninguem mais tira hahaha! Siim, achoo um charme, aii aii *-* Andando a cavalo então.. Que mulher resiste a uma coisa dessas?! .. Miil beiijoos queriida e contiinue comiigoo!

**Jekac**

Oii queriida.. esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap tambeem.. Miil beijos e continue comiigoo!

**Carol**

Oii queriida.. Poiis é meniina, mas pensa assim, Inuyasha mais velho que Kagome, pobre, a familia dela muuiito tradicional e rígida, ela ja namorava um carinha.. COMO FICAR PRÓXIMA DA MENINA QUE GOSTA?!.. Pegando a melhor amiga?!.. Talvez.. Vaii entender os homens!.. E temos que lembrar que Kagome foi embora a muuiiitoo tempo, quem garante que ele continuou com Kikyou?! Huum.. Fica o misteriioo Muahahaha!.. Siim, eu postei só a introdução para saber se gostaram da idéia.. Tenho o primeiro cap pronto, ma preciso escrever mais, porque as vezes eu mudo o que ja escrevi, e essa semana por conta das aulas do CFC fica tenso para minha pessoinha!.. Mas logo logo saii!.. Enquanto isso.. eu too aquii nas adaps! Amoore.. Miil beiijoos

**Nane-chan**

Só do cara, não te-la trocado por ninguem já o faz melhor.. Mas o Inuyasha vai além do melhor, ele é apaixonante, tipo impossible não quere-lo impossible!.. Siim, ele fica nesse dilema, tipo TODOS perceberam que ele a quer certo?!.. Mas ele para faze-la ficar finge gostar de outra, e ao mesmo tempo tenta conquista-la.. TÃÃOO complicadoo meniinaa..! É dificil entender neh?!.. eu no lugar dela tambem ficaria na duvida, mas chegava no beijoo messmoo.. hahahaha! Amooree.. miil beiijoos e contiinuuee comiigo!

**Joh chan**

AAH QUE ÓTIIMOO QUE ESTA AMANDOO *-* FICOO MUUIITOO FELIZ MESSMOOO *-* hahaha! .. SIIM, Inuyasha está tentando usar de jogo de cintura, para mantê-la alii! Que maravilhaa que achou perfeiito queriida..! Miil beiijoos

**Dj jully**

Siim, ele sempre a quiis!.. .. Poiis é meniina, mas pensa assim, Inuyasha mais velho que Kagome, pobre, a familia dela muuiito tradicional e rígida, ela ja namorava um carinha.. COMO FICAR PRÓXIMA DA MENINA QUE GOSTA?!.. Beem ele arrumou um jeiito!.. Acho que Kouga já gostou dela da maneira dele claro.. Só que com o tempo ele foi tendo outros interesses como dinheiro!.. Só acho!.. Que boom que está gostando! Kagome precisa de umas palmadiinhas hahaha!.. Siim, ODEIO história do Inu indo atrás da Kikyou.. Ahh no curtoo messmoo hahaha!.. Sériio?! Quais livros?!.. Meoo beem.. Miil beijos e continue comiigoo!

**Babb-chan**

Oiii amiigaa! Too beem e tu?! AAH MEEOO QUE ÓTIIMOO QUE GOSTOOU!.. Mas acho que você gostou MUUIITOO maaiis desse! Beijo caliente com direito a pagar peithola e tudo! #InuSafadenho .. Siim, esse Inu é tipo o desejo de TODA MULHER!,.. Esses que só encontramos em novela, ou o chamamos de melhor amigo gay hahaha!.. Eu queria um desse para mim, não precisava nem me pegar no colo.. Mas ME TRATAR ASSIM! Com selinhoo doce de manha, segurar sempre perto de si para proteger.. AII AII! EVEJA DA KAGOMEE!.. Infelizmente somos românticas amiigas!.. Mas eu não demonstro não viiuh?!.. Para os homens, meninos sei la como classificar, eu sou tipo.." aé?! To nem ai!.." AAhh sou mesmo hahahaha!.. ELE ESTÁ MOSTRANDO TIIPO VARIAA VEZES QUE A QUEER NUA PARA ELE PARA SEMPRE.. TIIPOO NOOOWWW GIIIRRRL! ..OOOH LERDEZAAA! Inuyasha melhor que todos SEEM MAAIIS!.. HAHAHA!.. Estarei atrás de você a espreita para dar o bote, te dou o Inu pirata e peludo, e fico com esse pode ser?! HAHAHAHA!.. (vamos começar de novoo hahaha).. Tente porque eu também tenho esse hábito de dormir tarde a acordar cedo.. Isso acaba conosco, nos deixa acabadiinhhoos!.. Eu sofro com isso também..! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e boom feriiadoo queriidaa..! (se for feriado ai também).. Miil beiijoos e continuee comiigoo!


	4. Chapter 4

**QUERIDHENHAAS!.. Estou de volta radiinhiinho!.. Aii to tããoo feliz! Nem sei porque.. Mas estou muuiito, não tem coisa melhor do que se deitar na cama fechar os olhos e dormiir, assim CAPUM!.. Sem pensar em nada nem ninguem, não sentir falta de alguem, não pensar no que ela deve estar fazendo, não pensar do cheiro dela, não lembrar do som da risada, não imaginar como seria se ela estivesse com você.. E não imaginar ninguem enquanto escrevo isso! Se você leu e pensou em alguem.. CUIIDADOO! HAHAHAHA! Melhor parar SERIO!.. Enfiiim muthhathaas!.. Esperoo que gosteem.. Lembrandoo 8 reviews meeus anjiinhoos! BEJHOS!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Oh, nada mau — foi a resposta de Kagome à pergunta de Sango a respeito de como o plano deles ia se desenvolvendo.

Ao descobrir que seria impossível conseguir comprar os pincéis e escovas de que necessitava, Kagome telefonara para sua chefe pedindo que lhe enviasse alguns itens.

— Inuyasha e eu vamos sair mais tarde. Iremos a Chester hoje e logo que possível até Nantwich e Knutsford.

Por alguma razão, deixou de mencionar que a ida a Chester tinha também o objetivo de renovar o guarda-roupa de Inuyasha.

— _Bem, estive no seu apartamento e peguei tudo que imaginei que você fosse precisar. Estou enviando tudo por um portador e deve chegar amanhã logo cedo. Só faltam os pincéis e as escovas. Que cor você vai usar na cozinha?_

— Amarelo, suponho, com detalhes em azul e branco. Como só há uma Janela, o tom vivo ajudará a clarear o ambiente. Oh, e já que vamos para Chester, Inuyasha quer que o ajude a renovar seu guarda-roupa — Kagome acrescentou tentando parecer natural. — Ele anda se comparando com Kouga e o fato de ser daltônico não ajuda muito.

— _Não ajuda em quê?_ — Sango indagou.

— Bem, na sua aparência. Usa todos os tons sem nenhuma combinação de cores e suas roupas parecem jamais caírem bem.

— _Ah, entendo. Você vai mudar seu visual. Bem, boa sorte._

— Pronta? — Inuyasha perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

— Quase — Kagome respondeu, cobrindo o fone com a mão e em seguida despediu-se apressadamente de Sango .

**OoOoOoOoO**

Meia hora mais tarde estavam a caminho da cidade e Kagome tocou num assunto que a vinha preocupando já havia algum tempo.

— Parece lógico tentarmos despertar ciúme em Kouga e Kikyou, mas como conseguiremos isso se eles nunca nos vêem juntos?

— Pensei que depois do que aconteceu domingo, você não desejasse vê-los tão cedo.

Kagome sentiu-se corar ao lembrar-se de como Inuyasha a beijara naquele dia e como se sentira.

— Bem, devo confessar que até agora estou aborreci da em vê-los juntos. Mas acabarei me acostumando com o fato.

— Então, acha que nosso plano dará certo? — Inuyasha perguntou.

Pobre Inuyasha. Também sofria com a situação.

— Pode ter certeza — ela falou suavemente, tocando seu braço com delicadeza.

— Bem, o grupo de teatro local deverá encenar uma boa peça nesta próxima semana. Poderíamos começar por aí.

— Acha que eles vão estar lá? — Kagome perguntou ansiosa.

— O pai de Kikyou é um dos patrocinadores. Além disso, teremos a noite das bruxas em Grosvenor, que é um tipo de baile à fantasia.

— Não me parece o tipo de festa que Kouga aprecie, ele detestava qualquer mudança de aparência que pudesse fazê-lo cair no ridículo.

— Poderíamos tentar a festa de aniversário da condessa de Telford.

— É claro. Aí está um local que talvez eles frequentem — Kagome concordou, satisfeita. A condessa vivia numa mansão em estilo Tudor, bem distante da vila. Rica e excêntrica, costumava comemorar seu aniversário com uma festa, para a qual convidava todos os moradores da vila, com a condição de que as mulheres levassem a comida e os homens a bebida.

Era uma festa tradicional do lugar e Kikyou e seus pais não a perderiam por nada. Além do que, toda a aristocracia estaria lá, o que era mais um motivo para não deixarem de ir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ao chegar em Chester, Inuyasha procurou um local adequado e estacionou o Range Rover.

— Pretendia levá-la para almoçar em Grosvenor, mas minha mãe telefonou e ao saber que você estava em casa insistiu para que fôssemos almoçar com ela.

Kagome esquecera completamente que a mãe de Inuyasha se mudara para Chester depois do segundo casamento.

— Toutousai, seu marido, vai estar lá também. Depois que ele deixou o banco, montou seu próprio escritório de contabilidade e trabalha só meio período.

— Você gosta dele? — Kagome perguntou, enquanto Inuyasha fechava o carro.

— Muito. Meu pai tornou-se um homem muito amargo nos últimos anos da sua vida e essa amargura deixou marcas em nossas vidas. Ao contrário, Toutousai tem feito minha mãe muito feliz, coisa que meu pai jamais conseguiu.

— E os outros? Sua irmã e os meninos gostam dele?

— Sim, e só poderiam. Toutousai mantém a faculdade de medicina de Shippou e Kohaku em Oxford. Kirara está no Canadá, trabalhando para um jornal local.

— Alguma vez já desejou não ser o filho mais ve lho?

— Ultimamente, não, embora eu tenha de admitir que houve um tempo em que desejei sair pelo mundo. Toutousai me ensinou que se pode estar ligado à terra sem deixar que o cérebro se atrofie. Há outros meios de viajar, tais como uma visita à biblioteca mais próxima. Se não tivesse feito o curso noturno teria incorrido nos mesmos erros do meu pai, além dos meus próprios. Tudo na vida pode ser uma aventura e um desafio, se quisermos.

— Oh, concordo — Kagome falou, lembrando-se de co mo ficara desapontada ao constatar, durante o primeiro ano na escola de arte, que jamais seria a artista que imaginara.

— O que há de errado? — Inuyasha lhe perguntou e Kagome contou-lhe em breves palavras como fora sua vida na faculdade.

— Mas no final tudo acabou dando certo, porque meu orientador foi tão honesto que me fez mudar de curso a tempo. Na época não imaginava como iria apreciar meu trabalho, especialmente quando sou contratada para fazer murais.

E continuou a contar a Inuyasha sobre uma encomenda que recebera para copiar em um teto uma alegoria do século XVII, mas dando ao rosto dos cupidos e dos querubins as feições dos vários moradores da casa e dos seus amigos. O teto, ela acrescentou com uma risada, era no banheiro.

Os dois riram e derepente Kagome exclamou satisfeita:

— Oh, olhe! Aquela loja parece do tipo que estamos procurando.

Entraram e depois de duas horas e meia, Kagome concluiu que haviam separado uma quantidade razoável de roupas como base de um novo guarda-roupa. Particularmente, Kagome gostara da jaqueta, embora Inuyasha reclamasse um pouco de ter de usá-la com o cachecol de cashmere.

Apenas quando foram escolher calças jeans foi que Kagome teve algum problema em persuadi-lo a comprar. Inuyasha entrou no provador e depois de dez minutos saiu dizendo que elas eram enfeitadas demais para um fazendeiro, mas, de qualquer maneira, foram jogadas na pilha de roupas já selecionadas.

Os sapatos, meias e gravatas foram escolhidos com cuidado para combinar com as camisas e malhas. No último momento, quando já estavam saindo da loja, Kagome lembrou-se de um detalhe.

— Inuyasha, esquecemos da roupa de baixo.

Obedientemente, ele entrou de novo na loja e retornou alguns minutos depois com outra sacola de compras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A mãe e o padrasto de Inuyasha possuíam uma linda casa, afastada do centro, toda de tijolinho à vista, com um grande jardim murado, nos fundos.

— Entrem, vocês dois. O almoço está quase pronto. De vem estar exaustos — foi o comentário da mãe de Inuyasha ao escutar como haviam passado a manhã.

— Kagome, você não mudou nada, a não ser pelo fato de estar mais bonita! Como vão seus pais? Ainda moram na Nova Zelândia?

— Sim. Decidiram fixar residência lá.

Kagome lembrava-se da mãe de Inuyasha, como uma mulher quieta e tímida e ficou surpresa ao ser recebida por essa figura alegre e elegante.

— Então você está na fazenda com Inuyasha...

— Bem, eu havia feito reserva na pousada, mas meu carro quebrou.

— E ainda continua na garagem de Miouga esperando um pneu novo, mas deve ficar pronto logo — Inuyasha acrescentou.

— Inuyasha foi muito gentil em me hospedar — Kagome falou meio sem jeito, não sabendo até que ponto a mãe dele sabia de seus planos.

— Bem, Kagome também está sendo bastante gentil. Ela irá pintar a cozinha para mim e acaba de renovar meu guarda-roupa.

— Já não era sem tempo, Inuyasha. Honestamente, onde você compra suas roupas? Ah, Toutousai está descendo! — ela anunciou, levantando-se ao ver o marido entrar na sala.

Toutousai Talbot era um homem alto e magro, com cabelos grisalhos e expressão inteligente. Apertou a mão de Kagome efusivamente.

— Inuyasha nos contou que está interessada em abrir um negócio por aqui — ele comentou, quando já estavam todos sentados à mesa, saboreando o excelente almoço.

— Sim, embora eu esteja entrando com uma pequena parte na sociedade.

Era uma sensação estranha fazer parte de uma família novamente. Kagome sentia muita falta de seus pais e ir mãos, mas evitava pensar em como se sentia solitária na maior parte do tempo. Porém, naquele momento, ali com Inuyasha e sua família sentiu uma dolorosa sensação de solidão.

— Naturalmente, seria bom para você poder voltar para casa de novo. Sabe, Kagome, nunca a vi como uma garota da cidade — a mãe de Inuyasha comentou.

— Não acho que seja mesmo — Kagome concordou, enquanto seus olhos se escureceram pelo pensamento de que se conseguisse Kouga de volta, significaria retornar a Londres e à vida que levavam lá.

Depois do café, Inuyasha e seu padrasto conversaram sobre investimentos e os problemas financeiros da fazenda enquanto a mãe de Inuyasha lhe contava sobre o resto da família.

— Inuyasha tem uma grande atração pelo mercado de ações. Toutousai acha que ele teria um grande futuro nesse ramo, não fosse sua determinação em tomar conta da fazenda. Senti muito remorso quando Inuyasha foi obrigado a deixar o colégio depois da morte do pai, mas ele sempre me garantiu que se tivesse de voltar atrás, faria tudo novamente. Inuyasha e eu sempre fomos bastante chegados, talvez porque ele fosse o mais velho quando o pai dele morreu. Kagome, não o faça sofrer, sim?

Não fazê-lo sofrer. Que tipo de relacionamento Izayoi imaginava que houvesse entre eles? Antes que pudesse responder, Toutousai entrou na sala.

— Inuyasha me disse que ele sugeriu Nantwich como um possível local para seu negócio. Parece uma boa escolha. Por que não vamos até lá nós quatro, no domingo. Pode remos almoçar em Hookery Hall.

Kagome ouvira falar do famoso restaurante que fora inaugurado recentemente em uma das mansões vitorianas fora da cidade, mas olhou hesitante para Inuyasha antes de aceitar.

— Você cuida da criação aos domingos, não é Inuyasha?

— Posso pagar a Tom algumas horas extras — Inuyasha assegurou-lhe.

— Bem, então nos encontraremos às onze. Mostraremos a cidade para Kagome e depois almoçaremos — Toutousai concluiu.

A conversa continuou por mais alguns minutos até que Inuyasha se levantou.

— Kagome não viu Chester ainda e eu não quero voltar tarde. Simon precisa sair cedo hoje.

Simon era um dos quatro empregados de Inuyasha e Kagome sabia, agora, que sempre que um deles faltasse significa va trabalho adicional para Inuyasha. Sentiu-se culpada por estar tomando tanto seu tempo, mas Inuyasha assegurou-lhe que não estava atrapalhando em nada.

— Estou surpresa ao ver como sua mãe está mudada — Kagome comentou depois que deixou a casa.

— Sim, o casamento com Toutousai lhe fez bem.

— Inuyasha... Acho que sua mãe acredita que você e eu... bem, estamos tendo um envolvimento mais íntimo.

— Envolvimento íntimo? Quer dizer, que somos amantes? — ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

— Bem, sim.

— E quer que eu corrija o mal-entendido. Mas foi você mesma que sugeriu que fingíssemos estar apaixonados.

Kagome não respondeu. Como poderia explicar a Inuyasha que sentia-se muito mal enganando Izayoi? Só agora percebia como esse plano era perigoso e envolvia mais pessoas do que imaginava.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Seguindo as sugestões de Toutousai, começaram visitando algumas imobiliárias, mas logo perceberam que os aluguéis dos melhores imóveis eram altos demais e Kagome não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento após saírem da ter ceira imobiliária.

— A loja teria de ser um sucesso desde o início, para que pudéssemos ter o lucro suficiente para cobrir o aluguel e as taxas, e isso não acontece assim. Leva tempo para se formar uma boa reputação.

— Não fique desanimada. Ainda não esgotamos todas as possibilidades — Inuyasha falou, tentando incentivá-la. Mas Kagome não o escutava.

— E ainda teremos de construir o showroom. Em Londres, Sango tem um marceneiro que confeccionará os mó veis desenhados por mim. Ficam realmente muito bons e dão uma idéia aos clientes do que pode ser feito e da qualidade do nosso trabalho. Seria assim um tipo de mostruário e sei que o preço de cada unidade é altíssimo.

— Bem, esse problema pode ser solucionado facilmente. Eu poderia construir as unidades que você precisar, Kagome, se você...

— Oh, Inuyasha. Você faria isso? Mas você é tão ocupado... Não ousaria pedir-lhe para...

— Não precisa pedir. Já me ofereci, a não ser que você esteja sendo educada e não tenha gostado do meu trabalho. Na verdade, é só um hobby.

— Não gosto do seu trabalho? Inuyasha, aqueles armários em sua cozinha são os melhores que já vi.

— Bem, então, este problema está resolvido. Os outros serão solucionados da mesma forma! E, agora, quer continuar procurando ou vamos para nossa casa?

Nossa casa. As palavras soavam bem. Estranhamente a fazenda se tornara sua casa também. Até mesmo os ca chorros haviam parado de latir para ela, como se a aceitassem como um membro da família.

— Suponho que seria melhor voltarmos. Gostaria de fazer um pequeno relatório para Sango do que consegui até o momento.

— Bem, não perca as esperanças ainda. Não fomos a Nantwich e Knutsford. Não poderei sair da fazenda antes de quinta-feira, mas, se você quiser, poderemos dar uma chegada em Knutsford na sexta.

— Se meu carro chegar amanhã, poderei ir sozinha — Kagome replicou.

— Naturalmente, se prefere assim.

Kagome notou um leve tom de contrariedade na voz de Inuyasha, mas logo concluiu que era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Trouxe seu carro, senhorita. Está tudo em perfeita ordem agora.

— Oh, obrigada. Sinto muito tê-lo feito buscar um pneu sobressalente.

— Pneu sobressalente? Mas...

— Obrigado, Miouga. Então está tudo em ordem?

Kagome não ouvira Inuyasha aproximar-se e o que o mecânico pretendia dizer ficou esquecido no meio da conversa com Inuyasha.

— Estranho. O rapaz não me apresentou a conta. Talvez envie pelo correio — Kagome comentou depois que o me cânico saíra.

— Já cuidei de tudo, não se preocupe — Inuyasha respondeu, e Kagome levou alguns segundos para perceber o que ele queria dizer.

— Inuyasha, você pagou a conta? Não pode fazer isso. Por favor, me diga quanto custou.

— Já que insiste — Inuyasha falou em voz baixa, obvia mente aborrecido pela sua insistência.

Kagome seguiu-o até o escritório, onde ele lhe entregou a nota da oficina.

— O que há, Kagome. Ficou ofendida por eu ter pagado a conta?

— Não, não é nada disso. Você já fez tanto por mim, Inuyasha. Continue assim e me transformará numa parasita inútil!

— Não você — ele lhe assegurou e aquelas palavras tocaram o coração de Kagome.

Embora não quisesse admitir, esperava que Inuyasha lhe pedisse para deixar a visita a Knutsford para sexta-feira, mas como ele não tocasse no assunto, decidiu fazer a pequena viagem sozinha no dia seguinte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Knutsford era uma cidadezinha agradável, onde se notava grande influência italiana na arquitetura dos prédios e casas.

O primeiro corretor que visitou era um homem agradável, mas pareceu que não a estava levando a sério. Naquele momento, lamentou não ter Inuyasha ao seu lado. Inuyasha era o tipo de homem que imediatamente impunha respeito e merecia a atenção de outros homens, mesmo tratando a todos com cortesia e consideração. Não como Kouga costumava fazer, impondo-se com arrogância e agressividade.

E como num passe de mágica, seus pensamentos tornaram-se realidade e ela quase foi de encontro a Kouga ao virar uma esquina.

Kikyou não estava com ele e Kouga pareceu contrariado ao vê-la.

Kagome não pôde deixar de notar o modo como ele desceu da calçada, afastando-se como se temesse tocá-la. Isso a deixou furiosa.

— O que há, Kouga? Tem medo de que alguém nos veja juntos e conte para Kikyou?

— Não seja ridícula, Kagome. O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Londres a esta hora.

Na verdade, era o que ele gostaria que tivesse acontecido.

Era como se tirasse uma venda dos olhos: Kagome constatou, com tristeza, que observava-o sem nenhuma afeição. O Kouga que amara fora uma ilusão, um mito, uma fantasia, mas não um ser humano real. A percepção dessa realidade a assustou. O homem, ali de pé a sua frente, não era nem mesmo alguém de quem pudesse gostar, quanto mais amar.

— Inuyasha pediu-me para ficar — ela respondeu, distraída. Não amava mais Kouga. Olhou para ele e maravilhou-se ao perceber que nada sentia... absolutamente nada.

Percebendo a frieza do olhar de Kagome, Kouga corou.

— Cuidado, Kagome. Vingança nunca traz bons resultados. O que está fazendo em Knutsford, afinal?

— Nada que seja da sua conta, Kouga, e agora, se me dá licença...

Enquanto se afastava, Kagome sentiu uma gloriosa sensação de alívio e liberdade. Sua vontade era de rir e dançar pela rua. O azul do céu era lindo, o sol quente e as árvores maravilhosas com suas folhas amarelecidas pelo outono. Na verdade, o mundo todo parecia lindo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ainda sorria, quando entrou na segunda imobiliária. O corretor foi um pouco mais prestativo e ao deixar a cidade, uma hora mais tarde, sentia-se bem mais esperançosa do que quando deixaram Chester.

Animada, dirigiu rapidamente para casa, ansiosa para contar a Inuyasha as novidades. Só que ele não estava lá. Peter, o vaqueiro, um dos empregados mais velhos da fazenda, veio recebê-la, dizendo que seu patrão fora a uma reunião do Conselho da igreja e que ela não o esperasse para o jantar.

A casa ficava estranhamente vazia sem Inuyasha. Começou a andar pela cozinha, tentando se concentrar no tra balho que tinha pela frente. O material havia chegado aquela manhã e pretendia já fazer alguns esboços iniciais.

Da Janela podia ver as folhas do castanheiro balançarem ao vento, que começara a soprar de repente. Algumas delas voavam como se fossem uma nuvem amarela. Sim, folhas douradas poderiam ser o tema de seu trabalho.

Sentiu os dedos formigarem pela vontade de começar o trabalho e subiu correndo as escadas a fim de buscar seu equipamento no quarto. Não tinha cavalete, mas a mesa de cozinha serviria como prancha de trabalho.

Kagome passou a próxima meia hora totalmente absorta no que fazia, esboçando linhas que comporiam seus desenhos finais. Não satisfeita com o resultado, decidiu que precisava mesmo era de um punhado de folhas reais. Ainda estava claro e o castanheiro ficava do outro lado dos pastos.

Não querendo perder tempo trocando de roupa, decidiu ir como estava. Para a viagem de Knutsford usara saia plissada e um suéter no mesmo tom. O vento es tava bastante frio lá fora e achou bom estar vestindo algo mais quente. Felizmente o chão estava seco e a porteira que dava para o primeiro pasto abriu facilmente. Kagome tomou cuidado em fechá-la atrás de si, mesmo sabendo que Inuyasha não deixava o gado ali.

O pequeno rebanho de leite fora recolhido para o período de inverno e ela presumiu que o mesmo fora feito com o gado de corte.

O castanheiro estava mais longe do que imaginara e seus pés doíam um pouco quando chegou ao segundo pasto.

O vento forte vindo das montanhas Welsh atingiu-a fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem pelo rosto, tapando-lhe a visão. Mesmo assim, conseguiu chegar à árvore e começou a recolher algumas folhas caídas no chão.

Absorta em sua tarefa, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que não estava sozinha no campo. Imóvel, a alguns poucos metros de distância, estava o touro premiado de Inuyasha.

Levantando-se rapidamente, encarou o animal aterrorizada. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois se mexeu até que o animal fez um ligeiro movimento na direção dela.

Kagome gritou, deixando cair as folhas, e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia em direção à cerca. Por que, oh, por que não verificara o pasto antes de abrir a cancela? Atrás de si podia ouvir o barulho das patas do touro tocando o solo.

Sentiu o coração acelerado pelo pânico, a adrenalina correndo freneticamente por suas veias, fazendo-a esquecer-se de tudo, a não ser da necessidade de escapar dali.

A cancela estava próxima e aberta. Aberta?

— Kagome!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**ADIVINHA QUEM É?!.. Lógiico que sabemos!.. É o nosso herói sem pelos e gathenho!.. Agora não mais roça! Já que tem rouphithas novas! Kagome: "Inuyasha esquecemos as roupa de baixo" Eu: "Inuyasha esquecemos a roupa de baixo, vem que precisamos medir para ver qual serve" NOOSSAA ME SENTII UMA DEVAASSAA GENTEE! O.O.. O que meu papii diria se visse essa situação?! Pai: "Filha só pode ficar, dar uma bitocas, namorar não, você é uma criança!" É eu sei ele´e uma graça gente hahaha.. VOLTAANTOO A HISTÓRIA!..Ele lerdio para consertar o carro vocês perceberam neeh?! Ele disse "Nossa casa.. NOSSA CASA!" ELE TE QUER KAGOMEE.. ELA NÃO QUER MAIS O KOUGAAA!.. E Inuyasha apresentoo para a FAMILY UUMM A PORR* ESTA FICANDO SÉRIA! A Izayoi ja aceito tipo.. Serei sua nora e CALA A BOCA! Isso é porque ela no me conheceu *-* Sou um doce de pessoa querida, carinhosa e não lerda.. u_u kkkkkk.. KOUGAA TEEM QUE MOORREEEEEERRRR! MUAAHHAHAHAHA! (Me chamava Amanda Clarke, mas como preciso matar Kouga disfarçadamente, virei EMILY TORNE! "Fãs de Revenge entenderão") Seriioo esse Kouga me irrita maas fazer o que?! Só eu imagino o Kouga com cara de Indiado?! E só eu imagino o Inu com a cara do Marco Pigossi o Bento da novela das 7?! Inu dá uma sapecada nessa menina para ela se ligaar que você quer seu BODY NU!.. Esperoo que tenham gostaadoo desse cap queriidaas! Beiijiinhoos! E continuem comiigoooo!**

**#KougaVoltaParaIndia**

**Pri**

EU SEI ! ELA É TIIPO TÃÃÃOO LERDA! AFF! ¬¬' Esperoo que continue gostando!.. Não é muito longa não Tem em média umas 35 mil palavras mais ou menos.. Fui rapidinha hã?!.. Aii que ótimo estou ansiosa para as aulas praticas! Miil Beijos queriida.. e Bom final de semaninha! JA NEE!

**Guest**

GAYZINHO?! HAHAHAHA.. A-D-O-R-E-I a autora não diz nada sobre isso mas.. Quem sabe hã?!.. Ela descreve muito bem os beijos neh?!.. Eu acho suupeer legaaal isso também! Teem mais cenas hot's por viir muahahaha!.. A Kagome pensa que ele gosta da Kikyou então ja se imagina.. Quriida espero que tenha gostadoo do cap!.. Mil beiijoos!

**Jekac**

Ahh que maravilha que esta gostando! Esse Inu é apaixonante neh?!.. Ela vai ver sim.. Antes do que se pensa hahaha!.. Miil beiijos queriida!

**ThaliCarvalho**

CHOCADA 2! Com um beijo daqueles eu já ia querer aliança.. hahaha!.. MAS ELA NO QUER MAIS O KOUGA Aêêêê!.. Kikyou as vezes serve para algo, afinal se ela não tivesse laçado o Kouga ela ainda estaria com o Indiado.. Sango é uma fofa, inteligente, e fico triste de não ter mais destaque.. OPA! Aceitar?!.. Iamos pular de alegria por um desses.. *-* Espero que tenha gostando.. mil beijos e continue comiigo!

**Tatiane**

AII SERIOO?! *-* Sem folego?! Pera aii.. "INU VEM FAZER UM BOCA A BOCA" #SÓQUENÃO.. Porque quando ele se aproximasse de ti, eu fingiria um desmaio, ai ele ia me salvar e esquecer de você u_u.. ENFIIIM.. Você foi assim cega?! Beem "foi" verbo no passado, então você tem um boy magia TDB assim só para ti?! SORTUUDA *-* Entendo, a autora não diz nada mas vai que ele curte o negocio neh haha!.. Espero que continue gostando queriida! Miil beiijoos

**Neherenia**

QUE ISSO MENINAAA!.. kkkkkkk.. Idoo a loucuraa uiii!.. Espero que minhas leitoras sejam todas maiores de idade porque se não estou cometendo crime haha!.. SQN! Ele até lerdio para consertar o carro, INUYASHA ESPERTOO! E APAIXONADO *-* ONNWW!.. Ela ja se ligou que não quer o Kouga, agora falta pouco haha!.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!.. MIIL BEIIJOOS!..

**Nanda Taisho**

Minha xará então?! Não tem problema!.. Celulares são assim mesmo, uma hora os amamos na outra odiamos muuiitoo hahaha! Serio que a faço riir.. Uii ! hahaha.. Siim, quando eu baixei o livro eu li tudo no mesmo dia, fiquei umas 8 horas lendo diireetoo!.. Feitiço de Amor, é uma graça também, dei muitas risadas com o livro. SIIIM.. ela é lerdiinha, maas OOH! Pelooo meenoos ela se ligou que nao gosta mais do Kouga, PELO MENOOS.. LERDAAA! U_U KIKYBARRO! PRECIISAA MORRER TAMBEEM!.. Adoro mata-la nas histórias! SERÁ QUE TEM ANGU GENTE?! O.O Meeniinaa coragem ler no ônibus.. MEEOO DEUUS HAHAHA! Eu fiico tontinha!.. Parentas! *-* Você é da família do MEU marido Inu! U_U.. Sem comentários para os meus comentários.. Fora do site sou uma pessoa tão normal e séria.. Vaii me entender aii aii.. Queriida Miil beiijoos!

**CarolTaisho**

Tratei de continuar rapiidiim! RUUM.. U_U.. Que ótimo que esta amando, essa história é linda mesmo!.. Olha que ela gosta dele, ela entende logo, mas que ele gosta dela.. HIIII.. DEMORAA! #SonhoAzulDestruidoPorMim ele é meeu! Hahaha!.. SIIM.. AII DESPACHAA! OFERENDAAA!.. Fui rapiidinhaa hein.. Beiijiinhoos! E continue comiigo!

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

GENTEE.. NO SE REVOLTEE!.. HAHAHAHA.. Ela viu que não ama mais o Kouga olha.. RELAXAA!.. hahahaha!.. Siim.. ali eu me liguei, tipo "alguém EU" se fosse eu com meu jeito cara de pau de ser ja diria.. "Você me curte neh?!" UUIII.. E se ele dissesse sim.. AII AII.. Deus não dá asa a cobra!.. hahahaha.. Tambem acho que ele que disse.. GIRL STOP! GET OUT HERE NOW!.. u_u Só acho e torço ! Vamoos torcer juntas queriida #KagomeSeEntregue HAHAHA!.. Miil beijos amore.. e continue comiigo!..

**Babb-chan**

MEENIIINAA POR POOUCOO EU NÃOO LII SUA REVIEW!.. IAA Postar o cap, mas reparei que escrevi o nome errado de alguém ai fui verificar e.. BAAAMMM SUA REVIEWS TINHA BROTADO *-* HAHAHAHAHA!.. Nããoo podes me maataar, como postarei FINALLY FOUND YOU?! HÃ? HÃ?!.. Kagome é lerdaa neeh?! O Inu da tiipo variiiiiaaas dicas.. Como o beijo hoot claro.. E NOSSA CASA! MEEOO NOSSAA CASA FOI O FIIM!.. Pelo menos ela percebeu que não gosta do Kouga.. UFAA!.. MENIINAA! Eu tambem não curto muuiito pessoas muuiitoo boazinhas é tãão enfadonho aff!.. Essa história realmente o que me fez ter interesse foram os atos romanticos do Inu.. Só ele para salvar e fazer eu amar o livro!.. "Em casa de ferreiro o espeto é de pau" Porque eu não durmo cedo hahaha.. Mas é o certo viiuh?! Kouga e Kikyou se merecem, ele é tããão otario affz!.. ME IRRITO COM ELE DEMAAIIS! SE TRANSFORME E ACABE COM ELE MUAHAHAHAHA!.. A autora não explica isso, mas siim eu penso a mesma coisa sobre Kikyou, puro despeito porque ela gosta do Inuyasha.. SERIOO QUE CHIIQUEE MENIINAA (RICAAAA HAHAHA)!.. É a mesma marca de carro, só que o dele é do final dos anos 90!.. Só nos ESTATES mesmo o range é coisa de fazendeiro.. NO BRASIL É CARISSIMOO! TUDO DE FORA AQUI O PREÇO É ABSSURDOO! Tipo de 90 mil que é o valor dele.. aqui custa 210 MIIL! Aii tambem e caro não?!.. MOMENTO REVOLTS! Porque eu nasci brasileira mesmo?!.. hahahaha.. ENFIIM! (Me acalmando).. Como assim analisar ?! Você fica com o Inu pirata peludo.. e Eu com esse.. Se demorar muuiito para responder eu te dou o Inuyasha da minha próxima adaptação, ele é gato e hot.. Maas não é um principe como esses aii..! EAII?! HÃ?!.. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo do cap queriidaa!.. Miil beiijoos e continuee comiigoo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oii meeuus amoorees! *-* MEEOOOO! DESCULPA EU DEMOREII UM POKO NEH?!.. Quee feriiaadooo foii esse?!.. Quee FDS foii esse geenteee! Estou com várias girias novas no meu vocabulario Hahaha..! Euu cheguei em casa ontem e MORRI! Não aguenteei neem abriir os olhoos meeoo.. Mas vou abriir meu coração.. Não teem coisa melhor do que ver o cara que vc 'amoou' com cíumes de você, escutar ele dizer " Eu sei que fui idiota.. Mas eu sempre gostei de você" e responder sem sentir nadaaaa "AHAAM! Por isso você pediu para ficar com minha melhor amiga" AII AII AII AII!.. FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA! Enfiiim voltanto a miiim.. Desculpaa messmoooo minhas queriidas! Maas eu volteii! E vou seguir postanto rapidiinho no ritmo do oloduum! Esperoo que gosteem meeuus amoores.. ! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Kagome!

Ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha chamando-a, começou a gritar e ao vê-lo aproximar-se tentou jogar-se em seus braços, só que seu pé escorregou na relva úmida e ela caiu, batendo o corpo no chão com toda força e expelindo o pouco oxigénio que tinha no pulmão. No momento seguinte tudo se apagou de sua lembrança.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quando acordou, estava deitada em segurança do outro lado da cerca.

— Sente alguma dor, Kagome?

— Não — respondeu com voz fraca, tentando sentar-se, mas foi empurrada gentilmente para trás.

— Foi um tombo e tanto. Fique deitada mais um pouco até se recuperar completamente. O que aconteceu?

— Queria algumas folhas... estava preparando meu de senho e pensei que o pasto estivesse vazio, achei que o touro estivesse preso.

— Touro? Oh, Septimus! Sim... compreendo — Do outro lado da cerca, o animal que fora criado com mamadeira pela esposa do vaqueiro de Inuyasha, depois que a mãe morrera, permanecia ali ligeiramente agitado, movimentando-se de um lado para o outro.

— Não se levante, Kagome. Vou carregá-la até a casa. Oh, e não se preocupe com sua saia. As manchas devem sair.

— Minha saia? Oh, sim, está toda suja de lama.

— Não é lama, exatamente — Inuyasha informou-lhe, meio aflito.

Ignorando os protestos estéricos de Kagome, Inuyasha levantou-se e a carregou de volta à casa. Aparentemente, ninguém mais testemunhara o acontecido e Kagome estremeceu ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se Inuyasha não aparecesse.

— Mas como é que voltou tão cedo? Peter me falou que você só chegaria bem mais tarde.

— A reunião de Conselho da igreja foi cancelada. O vigário foi chamado pelo bispo, para tratar de um assunto urgente e não teve tempo de desmarcar a nossa reunião.

— Há quanto tempo você está no Conselho?

— Há um ano, apenas. A opinião geral dos membros era de que precisavam de sangue novo, e me convidaram para o cargo. Não temos de tomar grandes decisões, mas acho o trabalho interessante.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, Inuyasha colocou-a no chão.

— Acho melhor você tirar a saia e o suéter aqui em baixo e depois subir para tomar um banho quente. Tem certeza de que não quer que chame o médico?

— Não, não há nada fraturado. Somente alguns arranhões — Kagome admitiu, começando a protestar quando Inuyasha abaixou-se para desabotoar sua saia.

— Inuyasha, posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Sei disso, mas será muito mais rápido se eu a ajudar. Você está em estado de choque ainda. Humm... cheiro forte, não é mesmo?

— Estou surpresa que não me tenha esguichado lá fora, como faz com os cachorros.

Inuyasha riu.

— Ah, mas eles fazem isso deliberadamente e, no seu caso, foi um acidente. Pelo menos...

Parou de falar enquanto tirava o suéter de Kagome e sorriu para ela. Ao retribuir o sorriso, Kagome teve a sensação de que seu coração ia parar de bater, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

— Kagome, tem certeza de que está bem? — Inuyasha perguntou e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

— Sim, e estarei melhor após o banho.

— Acho melhor carregá-la até lá em cima. Não quero que desmaie novamente.

— Não, Inuyasha. Posso subir sozinha — ela protestou, mas ele mostrou-se surdo a suas objeções. Levantou-a com facilidade, carregando-a nos braços como se nem notasse seu corpo nu, coberto apenas pelo sutiã e pela calcinha de renda.

— Como foi sua viagem a Knutsford? — Inuyasha perguntou tão naturalmente, ao chegarem ao topo da escada, como se estivessem conversando à mesa no jantar.

— Bem — Kagome respondeu rapidamente.

— Parece que Kouga também estava lá, esta tarde. Não cruzou com ele, por acaso?

— Sim, na verdade, sim. Como soube que ele estaria lá?

— Oh, Kikyou me contou — Inuyasha informou-lhe despreocupadamente, usando o ombro para abrir a porta do banheiro.

— Kikyou?

— Sim. Nós nos encontramos na frente da igreja. O pai dela faz parte do Conselho e ela foi levá-lo até lá.

— Vocês conversaram?

Kagome estremeceu ante o impacto da descoberta. Sentia um forte ciúme. Jamais experimentara sensação igual. Era como se um fogo interno a consumisse, destruindo e machucando. Sentia ciúme de Kikyou, não por causa de Kouga, mas por...

— Hem... você está bem?

— Sim. Kikyou e Kouga...

— Oh, ainda continuam noivos.

Kagome sentiu um grande alívio e ao mesmo tempo re morso por estar mentindo para Inuyasha. Sabia que não mais amava Kouga, mas duvidava que ele fosse capaz de esquecer Kikyou. Era seu dever dizer-lhe a verdade.

— Inuyasha, acho que nosso plano não irá funcionar, afinal. Suponho que devemos aceitar o fato de que eles se amam e que vão se casar. Da minha parte, sei agora que não...

— Desistir? De jeito nenhum. Devemos continuar tentando. Você está deprimida neste momento e estou certo de que amanhã verá tudo de modo diferente. Na realidade, você estará melhor depois de um banho e de uma boa refeição. Vou lhe dar meia hora para descansar na água quente e depois lhe chamarei para jantar. Gosta de ovos mexidos?

— Inuyasha...

— Vai dar tudo certo, Kagome. Prometo-lhe. Tenha fé... - Beijando-a de leve nos cabelos, colocou-a sentada numa cadeira enquanto cuidava de encher a banheira.

— Meia hora, lembre-se. E, Kagome, se sentir fraqueza ou qualquer outro problema, por favor, chame. Deixarei a porta aberta.

Era agradável ser tratada daquela forma. Porém a sensação que experimentara ao ser carregada por ele, não era só de conforto, mas sim de excitação, apreensão, desejo. Sentia tudo isso e muito mais.

Apaixonara-se por Inuyasha! Sentou-se na banheira, olhar fixo no vazio, enquanto sua mente e seu coração captavam o verdadeiro sentido de suas palavras.

Com ele era diferente. Com ele sentia-se... sentia-se mulher, constatou trêmula. Com Inuyasha, bastava apenas olhá-lo para que seu corpo começasse a tremer. Bastaria que a tocasse e...

— Kagome, seu tempo está esgotado! - Imediatamente saiu da banheira e secou-se apressada com a toalha felpuda.

Inuyasha não lhe trouxera roupas e assim enrolou-se na toa lha, como se fosse um sarong, e saiu do banheiro indo encontrá-lo no topo da escada.

— Você não me levou nenhuma roupa — Kagome comentou corando um pouco ao notar os olhos dele observando seus ombros e braços nus.

— É verdade, não levei — ele concordou.

Kagome prendera os cabelos pretos e sedosos no alto da cabeça e Inuyasha tocou de leve numa mecha que se soltava.

— Você parece uma criança, com esse olhar inocente e pele ruborizada — ele comentou suavemente.

— Inuyasha — ela protestou, prendendo a respiração e o encarando.

— O que deseja de mim, Kagome? Isto?

Kagome tentou murmurar algo, mas era tarde demais: os braços dele já a envolviam e sua boca acariciava o con torno macio dos lábios dela.

Como pudera imaginar que não seria capaz de sentir desejo?, Kagome perguntou-se inebriada, enquanto Inuyasha mordiscava seus lábios, de leve a princípio e em seguida com mais violência ao perceber que o corpo dela se arqueava de encontro ao dele.

Kagome sentiu uma sensação de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo e achegou-se mais a ele. Inuyasha acariciou-lhe os ombros, e as suas mãos desceram pelas costas nuas sob a toalha felpuda.

O que acontecera aquela mulher hesitante e reticente, que acreditava que o prazer físico era algo a que não tinha direito?

Um desejo incontrolável apossou-se dela e como se adivinhasse seus sentimentos, Inuyasha apertou-a mais, fazendo pequenos círculos com a língua em torno dos lábios macios de Kagome, excitando-a ainda mais.

— Kagome, não posso fazer amor com você aqui na escada. Deixe-me levá-la até meu quarto.

Fazer amor com ela... Todo seu corpo estremeceu de prazer. Na verdade, estava prestes a se entregar a ele, quando abruptamente despertou para a realidade. Inuyasha não a desejava, ela era apenas uma substituta de Kikyou, e, tolamente, deixara-se apaixonar por ele.

Para surpresa de ambos, Kagome irrompeu num choro convulsivo, fazendo com que Inuyasha a soltasse suavemente.

— Sinto muito. Acho que é devido ao choque.

— Ou à minha audácia em querer fazer amor com você? — Inuyasha perguntou em tom seco.

Sem coragem de olhar para ele, Kagome não viu que os olhos de Inuyasha mostravam toda a dor que sentia.

— Não, não é isso. É o efeito retardado de ter sido perseguida pelo touro. Inuyasha, tive tanto medo — Kagome falou, em tom sincero, mas evitando contar que chorara mais pelo fato de ter descoberto que o amava. Tudo o que precisava agora era fazê-lo esquecer que correspondera apaixonadamente ao seu beijo.

Todos sabem que os homens podem facilmente se deixar excitar por mulheres que não amam, mas as mulheres... bem, são diferentes. Precisava distraí-lo para que não começasse a indagar sobre seu comportamento apaixonado, ja que ele acreditava que ainda amava Kouga.

— Não sabia que o touro ficava naquele pasto.

— Kagome tenho algo a lhe confessar. O touro não estava lá.

— Mas como? Ele me perseguiu.

— Septimus a perseguiu. Vamos descer e lhe explicarei tudo durante o jantar.

Desnorteada, Kagome deixou-se conduzir escada abaixo.

— Achei que poderíamos comer na sala de estar, esta noite. É mais aconchegante.

Inuyasha acendera o fogo e as chamas crepitavam agradavelmente. Lá fora, o vento soprava forte, fazendo os ga lhos das fiqueiras rasparem nos vidros das Janelas.

Os ovos mexidos que ele preparara estavam ótimos, mas Kagome estava sem fome, o dia havia sido cheio de incidentes e nesse momento sentia-se exausta.

— Fale-me de Septimus — ela pediu, após ter comido um pouco.

— Septimus é um boi castrado, e não um touro... Foi criado com mamadeiras pela esposa de Peter. Os garotos brincam muito com ele e se tornou um animal de estimação. Já deveria ter sido vendido meses atrás, mas não tive coragem. Ele não estava perseguindo você, Kagome. Queria apenas brincar como faz com os garotos.

— Oh, você deve estar me achando uma completa idiota.

No mesmo instante, Inuyasha confortou-a segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

— De modo algum. Acho que me sentiria aterrorizado da mesma forma, ao ter de atravessar uma rua movimentada de Londres sem o auxílio dos semáforos. Não fique embaraçada. Apenas sinto que tenha levado um susto tão grande. Devia ter lhe falado da predileção de Septimus por amigos humanos.

— Pobre Septimus. Acho que foi um choque para ele, me ver correndo e gritando daquela forma.

— Bem, se desejar poderá se desculpar qualquer dias destes. Farei as necessárias apresentações.

— Oh, Inuyasha, você é tão bom. Kikyou deve ser uma tola.

— Por amar Kouga? — Inuyasha perguntou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Kouga é Kouga e você é você. Você dois são completamente diferentes. Posso amar Kouga, mas isso não me impede de ver como você...

— Como eu seria perfeito para Kikyou — Inuyasha acrescentou em tom amargo.

— Desculpe-me. Não deveria ter dito nada.

— Por que não? É bom saber a verdade. Diga-me, Kagome, se Kouga não existisse, acha que eu poderia ser considerado o melhor em vez de ficar em segundo plano?

— Oh, Inuyasha... você não está em segundo plano — Kagome protestou, infeliz por vê-lo sofrer tanto.

Inuyasha olhou-a longamente e depois levantou-se.

— Acho melhor dar uma olhada na criação... antes que faça algo de que possamos nos arrepender mais tarde.

Algo como fazer amor com ela, mas desejando Kikyou? Kagome gostaria de estar perto dele, acariciá-lo... Mas para que se atormentar? Era mais sensato cultivar a amizade que havia entre eles e fazer do amor que sentia por Inuyasha um segredo só seu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

O resto da semana transcorreu sem incidentes. Kagome terminou seu desenho e começou a trabalhar nos armários da cozinha, fazendo as misturas de tintas com cuidado até conseguir os tons desejados.

Numa das manhãs, Inuyasha a acordou cedo, um pouco depois das seis, e comunicou-lhe que iriam colher cogumelos. Kagome reclamou um pouco quando ele abriu a Janela, deixando o ar frio da manhã entrar no quarto, mas o cheiro de café fumegante que lhe trouxera e a perspectiva de passar algumas horas com ele era muito mais tenta dora do que passar a manhã na cama.

Inuyasha lhe pedira para vestir roupas quentes e usar botas de cano alto, pois os campos estariam completamente molhados pelo sereno. Na realidade, constataram que havia uma forte névoa no meio do caminho, escondendo toda a paisagem. Como se quisesse compartilhar com Kagome o misticismo daquela manhã, passou os braços sobre os om bros dela, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para os rochedos Alderley.

— Preste atenção. Logo que a névoa começar a se dissipar, poderemos ver claramente. Já esteve lá alguma vez? — Inuyasha perguntou-lhe, apontando para as escarpas.

— Sim, uma vez, com meus pais. É um lugar lúgubre. Inúmeras árvores, mas nenhum sinal de vida, nem mesmo o canto de um pássaro.

— Uma lenda conta que Merlin vive numa caverna e aguarda apenas o momento certo para reaparecer.

Os olhos de Kagome estavam arregalados e Inuyasha segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

— Você parece assustada. Sinto muito, não tive intenção de lhe causar medo.

— Não estou com medo. É que às vezes penso em quantas pessoas estiveram aqui antes de nós e como é antiga está terra...

— Sim, são pensamentos estranhos. Muitas vezes me ocorrem quando estou na igreja e observo os túmulos dos soldados normandos que lutaram contra os gauleses e lembro que esta terra já presenciou muito conflito e muito sangue foi derramado aqui... Bem, viemos aqui para pegar cogumelos e não para meditar sobre o passado, não é mesmo?

Ele a olhou, sorrindo, e Kagome pensou que fosse beijá-la.

Kagome desejava que ele a beijasse. Desejava ser abraça da por ele, desejava ser livre pára ceder aos seus instintos e emoções, desejava mostrar-lhe como o amava, mas subitamente Inuyasha tirou os braços de seus ombros e se afastou.

A vontade de Kagome era de gritar com Inuyasha, de raiva e desaponta mento, mas em vez disso pegou a cesta que ele car regava.

— Certo, onde estão os cogumelos?

Na volta, Inuyasha apresentou-a a Septimus que, apesar do grande porte, mostrou-se dócil e afetuoso, tal qual Inuyasha lhe contara.

Enquanto andavam lado a lado em direção a casa, Inuyasha colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura e a segurou bem junto a ele. Pega de surpresa, Kagome olhou-o e se perguntou novamente como Kikyou poderia tê-lo trocado por Kouga.

Comeram os cogumelos no almoço, numa omelete que Inuyasha disse ser sua especialidade. Em troca, Kagome prometeu que prepararia o jantar. Como Inuyasha tinha negócios a tratar em Chelford, Kagome aproveitou para ir ao super mercado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Duas horas mais tarde, com os braços carregados de sacolas de compras, dirigiu-se para o Land Rover. Comprara, entre outras coisas, salmão fresco e morangos.

— Ao que parece, comprou o mercado inteiro, não? — Inuyasha perguntou-lhe, alegre, enquanto a ajudava com os pacotes.

— Não tanto, mas foi uma tentação. E você? Como foram os negócios?

— Suponho que bem. Os primeiros bezerros, crias do meu touro, estão completando um ano e eu queria saber como é que eles estão indo. O touro é resultado de um cruzamento e não é muito aceito nesta região. Acho que arrisquei um pouco em comprá-lo, mas até agora os resultados estão sendo bons.

— Criar animais parece um negócio complicado e cheio de riscos — Kagome comentou ao entrar na caminhonete.

— É verdade, especialmente nos dias atuais em que há muita competição. Espero que tenha algo para comermos nestes pacotes, do contrário teremos de nos contentar com os filés de sempre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Depois do jantar, quando Inuyasha perguntou-lhe se gos taria de ir até Chester ou até o pub local, Kagome balançou a cabeça e se esticou preguiçosamente na cadeira. Sentia-se muito bem onde estava e Inuyasha parecia sentir o mesmo, pois não insistiu e nem mencionou o fato de que há vá rios dias não tentavam provocar ciúme em Kikyou e Kouga.

Apenas um fato iria estragar aquele dia perfeito, Kagome refletiu, ao subir as escadas. Iriam dormir em quartos se parados. Estremeceu ligeiramente, ao perceber como se iludira. Imaginara que sua permanência ali seria indefinida, e que era parte integrante da vida de Inuyasha, quando na realidade...

Hesitou ligeiramente ao chegar ao topo da escada. Seu bom senso lhe dizia que o mais certo seria contar a Inuyasha que não estava mais apaixonada por Kouga e que não havia mais necessidade de continuarem com aquela farsa. Poderia se mudar para um hotel não muito caro perto de Chester, até que conseguisse encontrar o local adequado para a nova loja de Sango .

Mas desde quando o bom senso era levado em conta por uma mulher apaixonada?

Percebendo que ela parara e se virara ligeiramente, Inuyasha perguntou em tom brincalhão.

— Quer que a carregue até a cama, dorminhoca?

Por um momento sentiu-se tentada a aceitar. Inuyasha parecia gostar dela e de seus beijos, era um homem solitário e muito carente.

Uma sensação aterrorizante invadiu-a ao perceber o futuro que teria pela frente. Que mulher desprezível seria se o encorajasse, sabendo que ele amava outra?

— Carregar-me para a cama? Depois de tudo o que venho comendo ultimamente? Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Não sou igual a Kikyou — Kagome completou, e sua voz de nunciou todo o ciúme que sentia.

— Ela é magra demais. Não tente mudar, Kagome. Você é perfeita assim como é.

Satisfeita ao ouvir aquelas palavras, levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Inuyasha ia beijá-la. Sabia que iria. Percebeu que ele esticava o braço para puxá-la e deixou seu corpo obedecer ao comando dele.

Inuyasha a apertou mais um pouco, colando o corpo ao dela. Depois mordiscou-lhe a orelha, sussurrando ternamente.

— Kagome...

Segurou seu rosto com as mãos forçando-a a olhá-lo e sua boca desceu sobre a dela, acariciando, umedecendo, mordendo.

Ouviu-o gemer. Um som feroz, som de desejo masculino que quase o fez parecer um desconhecido e não o Inuyasha que ela conhecia. Com delicadeza, mas firmemente, ele encostou-a na parede, fazendo-a sentir toda a força de sua virilidade.

Kagome percebeu que o coração dele batia freneticamente e chegou-se mais a ele. Não deveria haver culpa ou remorso. Com carinho, Inuyasha apertou seus seios com ambas as mãos, abrindo a fina blusa de seda, e ela choramingou mansamente, cega... bêbada de amor e desejo.

— Kagome! Kagome! Preciso vê-la... Tocá-la...

Kagome não ouvia as palavras, apenas o som angustiado da voz de Inuyasha. Assentiu com impaciência, enquanto ele lhe tirava a blusa, com mãos trêmulas. Os seios firmes sal taram imediatamente.

— Sabia que você era linda, mas não tão perfeita assim...

Instintivamente, Kagome levantou os ombros, obedecendo ao instinto feminino que vinha de dentro dela e segurou a cabeça escura de Inuyasha enquanto ele gentilmente tocava seus seios com os lábios úmidos. O cabelo dele parecia seda entre seus dedos.

O calor de sua boca contra a pele excitava-a, fazendo-a tremer.

E, então, cruelmente, sua consciência lembrou-a da verdade. Inuyasha não a amava... estava apaixonado por Kikyou.

No mesmo instante afastou-se. Percebeu que Inuyasha resistia para logo em seguida soltá-la. Seu rosto estava congestionado pela paixão, seu corpo tenso e rígido.

— Inuyasha, não devemos. Não é certo.

Por um momento, Kagome pensou que ele iria ignorar suas palavras e simplesmente carregá-la para a cama, mas, logo, como que controlando um impulso, afastou-se dela.

— Você está certa. A proximidade às vezes traz problemas como este. Nem sempre funciona da forma que desejamos.

Ao vê-lo dirigindo-se para o quarto, Kagome desejou que tivesse ignorado suas palavras e tivesse feito amor com ela. Mas que benefício isso poderia trazer?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Inu- O que você quer de mim?" "Eu- QUEEROOO VOCÊÊÊÊÊ BORAA CASAAR! LÊ LÊ LÊ!" **

"**Kag- Você não me trouxe roupas.." "Inu- É verdade não levei.." "Kag- Silencio" Eu- VOCÊ ME QUEER COCOTIINHOO EU SEII" **

**E AS DESCULPAS PARA TIRAR A SAIA HÃ?! SÓ EU NOTEEIII! HAHAHAHA.. ELE A LEVOOU PARAA O MATOO.. E NÃO TENTOU AGARRA-LA?! POOOOWW INU! Não representou ooss homii meeooo!.. E PARA de ficaar usando FRASES COM DUPLO SENTIIDO!.. OLHAA!.. Agora minha raivinha está dedicada a ele.. ELA IAA DIZER QUE NÃO AMA O KOUGAAA SEU LERDOO! ARRRGGGG.. KAGOME PARAA DE FALAAR NÃÃOOO! Kikyou é uma idiota, tipo seriia um favor você ficar com ele.. SUA PEPECA NÃO É DE OUUROO! ENTÃOO PARA, CHEGA, NÃO ESTA LEGAL ¬¬' .. Que beneficio seria dormir com o Inuyasha?!.. SÉRIO?! SÉRIO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ESSA PERGUNTA GAROTA.. SÉÉÉÉRRRIOOO?!.. Maaaass tenho que admitir ela representou.. ELA AMA O INU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! CHEGAA DE KOUGAA!.. Eu acho ele uma menina de piruzinho! #VoltaParaIndia.. Agoraa eu já seii qual é o rosto do Kouga é o Raj do "The Big Bang Theory" HAHAHAHA.. CHOREII! Aii aii.. Meeoo, eles vão ficar juntoos.. Ela o queer, não tem como resistiiir a um gathenho seem pelos! NOO TEEM! Próximo cap, o Inu será maal.. MUUIITOO MAAL COM A KÁ! Esperoo que tenham gostaadoo! EUU iaa ser ruim, e ia parar na parte que ele a pega pela cintura e vocês não saberiam como terminou a cena do beijoo.. MAASS como eu demorei mais do que o normal! Fuii boaziinhaa! QUE QUERIDA EU!.. AIIAII! U_U.. Meeuus amoores.. Miil beijiinhoos e CONTINUEM COMIIGOO!**

**#InuAdoraPagarPeitinho**

**Neherenia**

NOO CREIOO?!.. Maas e aii menina tu conseguiu fugir do búfalo?!.. Já passei por isso com cavalo.. Mas detalhe eu estava em cima dele e ele foi atrás da minha mãe! Enfiim.. Finally ela esta mostrando personalidade.. TENKS! AUTORA *-* Meeniinaa o Inu gosta.. Ele curte as cocotinhas difíceis.. Entãão menina me liivreii.. FINALMENTE!.. Como diz a musica agora eu "Não sou de ninguém, não quero ninguém, dei férias pro meu coraçãããoo".. Está certiissiimaa.. Vou seguir exemplo.. mentiira como meu papi disse.. "só bitoquinhas".. Beiijoos queriida.. e continue aqui!

**Jecak**

Oii queriida.. estou aqui para qualquer duviida, o Inu é tããããoo Kawaii! Quero um para miim!..

**Pri**

Entãoo sacomé neeh!.. Curiosidade traz vocês para ler de novo neeh!.. Que agradecimento hein meniinaa aii aii .. Vuco vuco, interrompido pela mocinha aaii como é boobaa!.. Esstoou aqui, volteii e espero que tenha gostaadoo!.. Miil beiijiinhoos

**ThaliCarvalho**

EU NÃO SEII! COMO NÃO SE SENTIIR FELIIZ COMOO?!.. A Kagome é uma safadhenha em construção, é que tipo final dos anos 90 neh, americana.. Aquii é BRASIL! TODO MUNDO NU!.. Somoos maiis "calorosos" *-* hahaha... FINALMENTE ELA AMA O INUU!.. O touro era bonzinho coitado, a Kagome que é louucaa!.. hahaha.. Kikyou?! Queem?!.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Miil beijiinhoos!

**Nanda Taisho**

EU SEII MEENIINAA KAGOME LERDA DEMAAIIS!.. Maass ela agoraa se liigoou hahaha.. Chamarei o Kouga de Raj! MOORREE RAAJ! U_U Digamos que Izayoi manja das put*ria haha!.. Kikyou é a segunda da minha lista de REVENGE! Vaai ter uma cena que vai dar vontade de DAR NA CARA DELAA!.. Like a BOSS! Lendo no Buusão! Hahaha! Feitiço de amor é uma fofura também haha!.. MEEOO BEEM! Como diria Janete!.. Meeu sex appel é irresistível!.. Inu me quer..! seem maiiis u_u EVEJOSAAA! HAHAHAHAHA!.. Queriidaa.. Miil beijos e continue comiigoo!

**Nane-chan**

Ahh maas era obviio que nosso heróiii iaa salvar haha! Homens com pelos NÃOO DÁÁÁÁ.. SIIM.. ELA ABRIIU OS OLHOOS *-* e ela AMA o Inuu! Quem sabe se isso vai acontecer.. Quer dizer eu seii mas não contarei MUAHAHAHA! #AmandaMá .. Desculpa a demooraa amooree! De verdade!

**Carol**

Meeniiinaa eu também iriiaa..! Queem resistiiriia a uma frase DESSAS?! QUEEM?!.. Serio?! Gente.. sou tão sériia vc no teem noçããoo! Miil beijos queriidaa..! espero que tenha gostado.. #KougaAgoraÉoRaj

**Tatiane**

Kagome está colocando as asinhas para fora.. Porque.. COMO ELA SABIA QUE ELE PRECISAVA DE CUECA?! Só porque é daltônico ele no pode ter cueca sexy?! Kagomee boobaa! Kagome safada!.. Próximo cap, Inu safadhenho level 1000!.. Quando a mãe quer.. o negoocio acontece!.. Maas é muito ruim gostar de alguém, tipo você não é você mesma, fica com frio na barriga, ficam ais séria, ou fica boba e fala besteira.. É melhor ser amiga e depois gostar.. SÓ ACHO u_u.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap!.. Miil beijiinhoos!

**Babb-chan**

Maas sexta feira podee!.. O que tem de boom aii para fazer na sexta?! E as BALADHENHAS!.. Like a Boss mesmoo!.. haha.. Tiipo ultimo segundoo!.. Disfarce?! Elaa curtee o breguenight!.. Pais é coisa sériia, os meus eu no apresento, minha família é LOKAA!.. hahaha!.. ELA PERCEBEU QUE QUER O INU! ELA QUER O INU Próximo passo MODE ON ! Serio?! Que sou engraçadinha?!.. ME SENTII AGORAA! Tun Tun Thisssss..! Nossa casa meeu beeem, ele te quer meeoo beem Kagomee acoordaaa tcheee! Você demorou demaaiis para se decidir.. Conversei com os dois Inu! E joguei meu charme e sex appel neles!.. OS DOIS MEE QUEREEM .. MEE QUEREEM!.. Agora só sobrou o Raj para você hahahaha!.. Esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap também queriida!.. Miil beijiinhoos! E continue aqui falando asneiiras comiigoo!

**Nikkagomes**

Hahahahaha.. O touro era bonziinhoo! #KagomeSalva Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beeiijoooos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Oii meeuus amoorees!.. To tãããoo feliiz que estejam gostaandoo da fiic *-* Esse Inuyasha é um safadhenhoo haha! Passei aqui correndo para postar o cap, to indo levar meu papii no médico! #AmandaMotorista #AmandaForaDaLei Miil desculpaas pela pressa!.. Maas esse cap é um dos meu favoritoos!.. INU É MUUTHOO MAL COM A KAGOMEE MUUIITOO MAAL! HAHAHA! Quando ele vai sapecar a menina de jeitoo hã?! MUAHAHAHA! Esperoo que gosteem meuus amoores! VAMOS LÁ!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

O tempo mudara. O vento soprava forte, jogando folhas amarelecidas contra as vidraças. Naquele dia iriam almoçar com Izayoi e Toutousai em Rookery Hall. Felizmente, Sango lhe mandara um de seus vestidos prediletos, um modelo em lã vermelha, que lhe caía muito bem, valorizando as curvas de seu corpo. Kagome sabia que ficava bem com ele, podia ainda usar o blazer de veludo preto sobre o vestido.

Deitada ali, tentando desesperadamente não pensar nos acontecimentos da noite anterior, ouviu passos do lado de fora do quarto. Inuyasha já deveria estar de pé, pensou, embora lhe tivesse dito que não precisariam acordar muito cedo.

Jogou do lado as cobertas e sentou-se na cama no exato momento em que ele abriu a porta, surpreendendo-a um pouco, pois usava um robe de toalha e o cabelo estava completamente molhado. Kagome sentiu o perfume de sabonete e xampu que exalava de seu corpo musculoso quando ele a puxou pela mão.

— Inuyasha, o que há? O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, seguindo-o pelo corredor até o outro quarto.

— Não há nada errado. Apenas preciso saber o que devo usar hoje — Inuyasha respondeu, empurrando-a para dentro.

— Você me trouxe aqui para escolher suas roupas?

— Sim, pensei que seria mais fácil do que levar tudo ao seu quarto.

— Mas, Inuyasha, ainda não estou vestida.

Só neste momento ele a olhou e Kagome desejou não ter chamado sua atenção para o fato de ainda estar só de camisola. Notou que o olhar de Inuyasha pousava sobre o volume de seus seios sob o tecido de algodão.

— Deveria ter pensando nisso também.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra, ele puxou o cobertor da cama e embrulhou-a nele.

— Acho que será suficiente para aquecê-la.

Aquecer? Não era exatamente nisso que pensara. Mas achou melhor parar de protestar.

Inuyasha abriu uma das gavetas e retirou uma das camisas que haviam comprado e depois, antes que Kagome pudesse impedi-lo, despiu o robe, jogando-o na cama.

Vestia um short do tipo usado pelos boxeadores, mas bem mais curto do que costumava ver nos manequins das revistas de moda. Engoliu em seco, tentando controlar seus pensamentos. O corpo de Inuyasha, devido à grande atividade física, era forte, musculoso e extremamente saudável.

Kagome sentiu a boca seca e passou a língua pelos lábios, perguntando-se o motivo de estar respirando com tanta dificuldade.

— O que acha? — Inuyasha perguntou-lhe depois de ter vestido a camisa, e ela levou vários segundos até perceber sobre o que ele falava.

— Parece bem, Inuyasha... O que mais pretende usar?

— Esta calça e o blusão de tweed — Inuyasha respondeu, mostrando-lhe a calça lisa que haviam escolhido. — Será que compramos também uma camisa azul? Acho que combinaria melhor.

Inuyasha remexeu nos armários e achou a camisa, ainda dentro da embalagem plástica. Depois de alguns segundos tentando abrir o pacote, aproximou-se de Kagome e entregou-o a ela.

— Pode me ajudar? Não estou conseguindo abrir.

Era pura tortura, continuar ali sentada enquanto ele trocava de camisa, mexendo o corpo sinuosamente. A vontade que sentia era de correr para ele e tocá-lo.

Afinal, ao ver que Inuyasha completou a combinação das roupas, dirigiu-se para a porta, mas Inuyasha alcançou-a e tocou de leve no braço. Não era mais do que um toque, mas a fez estremecer violentamente e virar-se para ele.

— Kagome, o que há? É por causa da noite passada?

— Não... não é isso.

— Ah, então há algo mais...

— Não sei. Digamos que não estou acostumada a ficar perto de homens semidespidos.

— Fica perturbada?

Meio hipnotizada, jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo que não iria resistir por muito mais tempo.

— Não... sim... Inuyasha, está na hora. Preciso me arrumar, do contrário nos atrasaremos! — Kagome exclamou ao ouvir as badaladas do velho relógio, vindas lá de baixo.

Ele a observou entrar no quarto com olhar desapontado.

Sempre se considerara um homem paciente, mas havia momentos... O erro havia sido seu, mas não resistira ao impulso de provocá-la um pouco, especialmente depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome aprontou-se com cuidado para o almoço. Resolveu pôr o vestido vermelho que valorizava sua figura e contrastava com os cabelos pretos e a pele clara. Colocou os brincos de pérola que ganhara de seus pais quando com pletara vinte e um anos, imaginando que esse símbolo familiar pudesse protegê-la.

Mas protegê-la de quê? De Inuyasha? Não, dela mesma. Estremeceu ao lembrar que quase cometera uma tolice em contar a Inuyasha que o amava. Felizmente, se controlara a tempo.

A névoa da manhã desaparecera, revelando o céu de um azul-pálido e um sol brilhante, mas frio.

No carro, a caminho de Nantwich, vendo a paisagem passar, lembrou-se do olhar de Inuyasha ao vê-la descendo as escadas. Notara um brilho estranho em seus olhos, algo que fez seu coração bater descompassado e deixar seus nervos à flor da pele.

— Logo chegaremos. Você sabe, é claro, que o nome Nantwich vem dos tempos romanos e se refere ao sal que era extraído nesta região — Inuyasha falou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Sim. Nantwich, Middlewich e Northwich eram to das cidades romanas produtoras de sal — Kagome completou.

Estivera lá alguns anos atrás, mas agora ficara impressionada pela quantidade de lojas atraentes e finas que a mãe de Inuyasha lhe mostrou. Após um breve passeio a pé pela cidade, Inuyasha avisou que estava na hora de irem para o restaurante.

Enquanto se dirigiam para os carros, Kagome considerou que Nantwich poderia muito bem ser o local certo para a nova loja. Gostara instantaneamente do ambiente e a proximidade a Rookery Hall, com sua clientela exclusiva, além da atração exercida pelas pequenas lojas davam uma impressão favorável.

Se o padrasto de Inuyasha estivesse certo com relação aos preços, que ele garantira serem ainda bastante razoáveis, seria possível alugar uma casa para instalar a loja. E para ela mesma? Era algo em que precisava pensar. Talvez uma casa de dois ou três andares fosse o ideal. Poderia ocupar um dos andares como moradia e instalar a loja no outro.

— Volte à terra, Kagome. Estamos aqui.

Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e percebeu que haviam chegado ao carro. Dirigiu-lhes um sorriso, tentando se desculpar. Estava tão distante que nem se lembrou como Kouga ficava irritado quando notava seu entusiasmo pelo trabalho. Porém, não havia raiva nos olhos de Inuyasha, mas sim um certo ar de curiosidade.

— Desculpe-me. Não sabia que Nantwich mudara tanto. Estava distraída fazendo planos...

— Acha então que será um bom local para o negócio?

— Sim, especialmente se os preços forem razoáveis. Se eu conseguir, gostaria de comprar a propriedade... Que entra ria como minha parte na sociedade. Mas não sei se isso pode ser feito.

— Pode conversar com Toutousai sobre o assunto. Ele está bem informado a respeito dos empréstimos que podem ser obtidos e também poderá esclarecê-la a respeito da formação de uma sociedade.

Rookery Hall não ficava distante de onde estavam e Kagome, que não conhecia o restaurante ainda, ficou maravilhada ao ver como o lugar era lindo. Graças ao trabalho e entusiasmo dos atuais proprietários, convertera-se num hotel e restaurante exclusivos e muito bem conceituados.

Foram atendidos com deferência pelo mattre e conduzidos a uma mesa que dava vista para os jardins.

Um garçom apareceu para anotar os pedidos. A mãe de Inuyasha inclinou-se sobre a mesa para elogiar o vestido de Kagome e nesse momento dois casais entraram ocupando uma mesa não muito distante da deles.

Pelo canto dos olhos Kagome reconheceu a figura familiar de Kouga e encheu-se de ciúme ao perceber que Kikyou vinha na direção deles, sorrindo amavelmente para o pai e a mãe de Inuyasha. Parou perto da mesa, ficando de costas para Kagome e excluindo-a totalmente da conversa.

Kagome reparou que Kikyou tocava no braço de Inuyasha e controlou-se para não levantar-se e empurrá-la. Ela não tinha o direito de agir assim, afinal, estava noiva de Kouga. Deveria estar lá com ele, e não aqui oferecendo-se toda a Inuyasha...

Somente quando o garçom chegou, trazendo o primeiro prato, foi que Kikyou decidiu-se a voltar à própria mesa.

— Por que não tomamos café todos juntos depois do almoço? Mamãe comentou recentemente que faz muito tempo que não vê vocês!

Kagome não conseguiu mais se controlar. Sem medir as consequências, colocou a mão no braço de Inuyasha, percebendo vagamente que ele a olhava de maneira estranha.

— Inuyasha, querido, você me prometeu mostrar o jardim depois do almoço.

Kikyou encarou-a com uma expressão agressiva. Estava com ciúme.

— Sinto muito, Kikyou. Realmente prometi a Kagome que a levaria para um passeio. Talvez numa próxima vez.

Derrotada, Kikyou afastou-se, mas não sem dirigir um olhar de ódio em direção a Kagome.

Apesar da presença calma da mãe de Inuyasha e da conversa agradável de Toutousai, Kagome não conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Mal tocou na comida e seu estômago doía pela tensão que experimentara. Notou que Inuyasha a olhava, colocou os talheres sobre os pratos e começou a tremer.

— Kagome...

O som da voz dele deixou-a ainda mais tensa.

— Kagome, você não parece bem. Há algo errado?

Ele pareceu tão preocupado que lhe deu vontade de chorar. Levantou os olhos e notou que também os pais dele estavam preocupados. Estragara o almoço de todos, transformando uma ocasião que poderia ser tão agradável num completo desastre.

Respirando fundo Kagome forçou um sorriso.

— Não, está tudo bem. Acho que meus olhos foram maiores do que meu estômago... Fiquei bastante impressionada com Nantwich, Izayoi. Acho que será o lugar ideal para o nosso negócio. Estou morrendo de vontade de trazer Sango para cá.

— E eu ansiosa para conseguir sua ajuda na reforma da nossa suíte de hóspedes. Já faz algum tempo que estou precisando mudar algumas coisas, mas não tive coragem ainda. Agora, recebi uma carta de Kirara dizendo que talvez venha para o Natal e que vai trazer um amigo.

— Amigo? — Inuyasha perguntou.

— Um jovem que ela conhece há algum tempo. Naturalmente, não quero que ela sinta vergonha de nós e da casa — Izayoi explicou.

— Ora, vamos lá, está arrumando desculpas e sabe disso — Inuyasha brincou.

— Bem, na realidade, a suíte está necessitando ser redecorada, e imaginei se Kagome teria alguma ideia interessante principalmente com relação ao banheiro. Poderia dar um pulo até a fazenda, um dia da próxima semana, e discutir o assunto.

— Hei, espere um pouco. Não posso deixá-la levar Kagome ainda. Acho que terá de esperar sua vez na fila, pois, assim que ela terminar a cozinha, gostaria de que mudasse algo em meus banheiros.

Kagome não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

— Você não disse nada antes a respeito dos seus banheiros — Kagome protestou.

— Esperava o momento adequado.

— Não terminei a cozinha e talvez depois de ver o resultado não deseje que eu chegue perto dos seus banheiros.

Para sua surpresa, Inuyasha estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente, segurando o queixo entre os dedos.

— Esta é minha Kagome. Sempre muito modesta — ele falou em tom suave.

O contato leve de sua mão contra a pele sensível a fez estremecer e pareceu que nesse momento estavam sozinhos no salão.

— Inuyasha, se você e Kagome já terminaram de almoçar, por que não a leva até o jardim? — sua mãe sugeriu.

Ambos a olharam, como que surpresos de vê-la ali com eles.

— Sim, venha. E enquanto estivermos lá fora farei o possível para persuadi-la a dar seu toque mágico em meus banheiros antes que minha mãe consiga tirá-la de mim.

— Deseja mesmo que eu redecore seus banheiros? — Kagome perguntou, já do lado de fora.

— Sim, mas primeiro desejo beijá-la — Inuyasha falou com a voz tão rouca que a fez olhá-lo com curiosidade, dando-lhe a chance de empurrá-la para baixo de umas altas palmeiras.

— Inuyasha — Kagome protestou.

Mas ele já a abraçava e colava o corpo ao seu, acariciando-a gentilmente. Seu beijo foi suave a princípio, tornando-se mais exigente à medida que percebia que Kagome correspondia com ardor.

Quando abriu os olhos, tonta de prazer e desejo, per cebeu que podiam ser vistos da sala do restaurante.

— Inuyasha, não. Todos podem nos ver — ela murmu rou.

Mal conseguiu articular essas palavras e foi silenciada pela pressão dos lábios de Inuyasha nos seus e quando finalmente ele parou de beijá-la, sentiu certo desapontamento.

— Sinto muito. Mas não podia perder esta oportunidade.

No mesmo instante, Kagome sentiu-se gelar, percebendo que ele a beijara deliberadamente, sabendo que seriam vistos... E queria que fossem vistos.

Não era culpa de Inuyasha, se tudo aquilo a machucava tanto. A intenção dele era de reforçar o plano que imaginaram e na realidade Inuyasha desconhecia seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

— Está gelada, Kagome. Deveria ter percebido que o vento está muito frio. Quer que eu vá até lá dentro e pegue seu casaco? Se quiser poderá descer por esta alameda e achará um interessante lago com peixes. Eu a encontrarei lá.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Como Inuyasha estava demorando muito, subiu de novo pela alameda e parou abruptamente no meio do caminho ao vê-lo conversando com Kouga e Kikyou, a qual falava com ele, sorrindo, enquanto Kouga esperava ao lado. O que ela estaria dizendo? Inuyasha a amava e devia adorar cada palavra que ouvia.

De repente, ele virou a cabeça e a viu, Kagome esperou que ele acabasse de conversar e observou suas passadas largas, enquanto vinha em sua direção.

Seu coração acelerou-se com alegria, ansiosa por tê-lo perto de si. Até suas simples palavras de desculpas por ter demorado pareciam especiais, mas ele não lhe contou sobre o que conversara com o casal.

— O que Kikyou queria? — perguntou bruscamente, incapaz de se controlar mais.

Não olhou para ele, mas fingiu estar observando a paisagem, uma rajada forte de vento vinda de não se sabe onde desarrumou seu cabelo, jogando uma mecha sobre seus olhos. Levantou a mão para tirá-la, mas Inuyasha fora mais rápido e sentiu o contato quente de seus dedos.

— Desculpe. Não deveria ter perguntado. Pelo menos, nosso plano parece que está funcionando — Kagome comentou.

— Você deveria ter se juntado a nós, para que Kouga percebesse o que ele está perdendo.

Kagome riu sem jeito.

— Ele observava você — Inuyasha falou em tom seco e por alguma razão parecia zangado. — Venha, vamos entrar. Você está ficando gelada.

Ao encontrarem Izayoi e Toutousai, Inuyasha informou-lhes que iria levar Kagome direto para casa. Colocou os braços em volta de seus ombros, tentando transmitir-lhe um pouco de calor.

— Bem, não sei quando vocês dois pretendem se casar, mas se houvesse possibilidade gostaria de que deixassem para depois da visita de Kirara. Parece que ela pretende ficar dois meses.

Casar? Kagome sentiu o coração dar um pulo, enquanto pensava numa resposta adequada. Mas, uma vez mais, Inuyasha respondeu por ela.

— Tudo depende de quando os pais de Kagome poderão vir.

— Naturalmente, mas um casamento no inverno seria tão romântico...

Kagome meneou a cabeça, sentindo uma grande vontade de lhe confessar a verdade. Porém foi impedida pela pressão dos dedos de Inuyasha nas suas mãos, como se ele adivinhasse suas intenções.

— Bem, então nos veremos novamente na festa de aniversário da condessa. Eu lhe telefonarei Kagome, dizendo quando irei visitá-la — Izayoi falou, enquanto se dirigiam para o estacionamento.

Kagome esperou até que estivessem acomodados no banco do carro.

— Inuyasha, sua mãe pensa que vamos nos casar. Eu... Detesto enganá-la dessa forma. Pense como se sentirá quando descobrir a verdade.

— Que você está apaixonada por outro homem? Na verdade, poderia esquecer que Kouga existe e casar-se comigo!

— Não é nada engraçado, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas Kagome teve a leve sensação de que o deixara zangado novamente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quando chegaram à fazenda, o sol já se pusera. O céu estava escuro e o vento frio soprava forte.

— Se a temperatura continuar caindo, logo teremos neve — Inuyasha anunciou laconicamente ao desligar o carro.

— Mas ainda estamos na metade de novembro — Kagome protestou.

— Não se lembra mais? Já tivemos neve em novembro durante seu último ano na escola.

Voltando atrás em suas recordações, percebeu que era verdade. Estranho Inuyasha se lembrar disso tão bem.

— Nesse dia, o ônibus escolar não passou e eu dei uma carona para você e Kikyou na minha caminhonete.

Oh, agora entendia a razão de tal lembrança!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha estava certo sobre a neve. Os primeiros flocos começaram a cair três dias mais tarde, logo depois da visita da mãe dele à fazenda.

Kagome adiantara bastante seu trabalho nos armários da cozinha e Izayoi ficou muito impressionada com o efeito obtido e anunciou enfaticamente que contava com Kagome para redecorar sua suíte de hóspedes.

Entretanto, ao se despedir, Izayoi disse algo que atingiu Kagome como uma bomba.

— Estou muito contente por você e Inuyasha, querida. Sempre reúno a família no Natal, em geral faço nossa ceia aqui na fazenda, pois nossa sala não é suficientemente grande. Quero ter certeza de que todos estejam presentes este ano para que possam conhecer você. Espero que Inuyasha lhe dê o anel de noivado em breve, pois pretendo fazer uma comemoração especial na ocasião.

Na realidade, o que ela estava querendo dizer é que pretendia preparar uma festa de noivado para eles, Kagome pensou e agora sentada na cozinha, segurando a xícara de café entre as mãos, imaginava como iria contar a Inuyasha.

Continuava sentada ali, observando os flocos de neve que caíam com mais intensidade, quando Inuyasha entrou.

— Minha mãe veio como prometeu, não é mesmo?

— Sim. Inuyasha... Uma coisa horrível aconteceu... Ela me contou que pretende dar uma festa de Natal e espera que fiquemos noivos nesse dia.

Inuyasha estivera olhando para ela, observando a variedade de emoções estampadas em seu rosto, mas subitamente virou-se de costas. Quando falou sua voz era rouca e estranha.

— E o que você lhe disse?

— Nada. Que poderia dizer? Já estou me sentindo péssima por estar mentindo.

— Humm... Talvez não fosse má idéia. Quero dizer, ficarmos noivos. Poderia ser o empurrão que nossos ex-parceiros estejam precisando.

— Inuyasha, não! Como poderíamos fingir, quando ambos sabemos que não seria verdade. Estamos indo longe demais.

— Minha família ficará chocada — Inuyasha comentou - Afinal não são pessoas sofisticadas da cidade e você está morando aqui comigo. Precisarei lhes comunicar que você pretende seguir um velho costume e que não se casará até que eu prove que posso lhe dar um filho.

Kagome corou ao ouvi-lo fazer referência a um hábito antigo entre as pessoas do campo, pelo qual um casal só se casará quando a noiva provasse que poderia dar um filho a seu marido.

— Pare de brincar, Inuyasha. Estou realmente preocupada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naquela noite Kagome teve pesadelos. Sonhou que conversava com Inuyasha e de repente uma multidão interpôs-se entre eles, separando-os e por mais que lutasse não conseguia passar por entre as pessoas para reencontrá-lo.

Chamava seu nome, repetidas vezes, cada vez mais alto até que sentiu soluços sacudirem seu peito.

Acordou, de repente, tremendo sob os cobertores, a garganta seca e sentindo que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

Conhecia Inuyasha há tanto tempo! Haviam sido amigos quando jovens e, mais tarde, insensivelmente quase desprezara-o. Achava-o caipirão e aborrecido. Chegara até, que loucura, a achar que Kikyou estava certa em preferir Kouga a ele.

Revirou-se na cama, seria impossível voltar a dormir. Alcançou o roupão e resolveu descer. Sentaria perto do fogão para se esquentar e talvez preparar um chá.

Os degraus da escada rangeram sob seus pés. Sons agradáveis e confortantes, sons de uma velha casa que conhecera, onde presenciara muitos momentos de alegria e lágrimas, Kagome pensou melancólica.

Ao acender a luz da cozinha, notou que o gato se espreguiçava e miava, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. Lá fora, o céu clareara. A lua espalhava uma luz brilhante e fria sobre a paisagem coberta de neve. O jardim estava total mente branco, exceto nos lugares em que o gato deixou suas pegadas.

Kagome encheu a chaleira de água e acendeu o fogo. Enquanto esperava a água ferver começou a imaginar como seria no Natal a festa que a mãe de Inuyasha planejara dar. Olhou a sua volta e observou a cozinha, pensando na mulher que um dia a usaria. Sem dúvida não seria ela... Kikyou? Talvez.

A água começou a ferver, e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas levantou-se para apanhar a chaleira, mas bateu com o cotovelo no pote de chá que caiu no chão, com estrondo, quebrando-se em pequenos pedaços. Um dos cacos atingiu seu dedo, fazendo-o sangrar. Kagome deu um gemido e levou-o à boca para estancar o sangue.

— Kagome, o que aconteceu? — Inuyasha perguntou, entrando rapidamente na cozinha. Ele parecia ter despertado de um sono profundo. O peito nu aparecia sob o robe aberto e tinha uma expressão assustada.

— Sinto muito. Quebrei o pote de chá — Kagome respondeu com voz rouca e para seu desespero, desatou num choro convulsivo.

No instante seguinte estava nos braços de Inuyasha, com a cabeça encostada em seus ombros e abafando os soluços em seu robe. Ele a pegou no colo, apesar de seus protestos, para que ela não se machucasse ainda mais com os cacos de vidro. Inuyasha parou para apagar a luz e fechar a porta, enquanto sussurrava nos ouvidos de Kagome palavras suaves de conforto. Lá em cima, levou-a ao quarto, franzindo a testa ao notar como o aposento estava frio.

— Abri a Janela e depois não consegui mais fechá-la — Kagome replicou.

— Está frio demais para dormir aqui. A temperatura caiu mais de dez graus hoje. Pode dormir no meu quarto e eu usarei este.

— Inuyasha, você não pode fazer isso! — Mas era inútil protestar. Já estavam no meio do corredor quando Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto dele com o ombro e colocou-a na enorme cama, macia e aconchegante.

— Sente-se melhor? — ele perguntou gentilmente, sentando-se ao lado dela e afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

Kagome o olhou e o quarto começou a rodopiar ao notar a expressão no rosto dele.

Desejo... Anseio... Os olhos dilatados, as feições contraídas eram sinais das emoções que experimentara no espaço de alguns segundos, o velho amigo transformara-se em amante exigente.

— Inuyasha... Não podemos deixar que nossos sentimentos por Kouga e Kikyou nos façam cair numa armadilha.

Era difícil fingir que não percebia suas intenções... A repetitiva e selvagem determinação de fazer amor com ela.

— Isto significa que não me deseja? — ele sussurrou. Como poderia não desejá-lo? A verdade aparecia em seus olhos e ele percebeu. Ouviu-o dar um gemido rouco de satisfação e fechou os olhos hipnotizada.

— Sim, desejo você. Inuyasha, por que me força a dizer o que não posso?

— Talvez, porque esteja vulnerável. Quando um homem é rejeitado sexual e emocionalmente, quando ele vem sofrendo por tanto tempo como eu venho, Kagome, é um alívio saber que pelo menos sou desejado. Faz com que me esqueça de tudo que deveria me lembrar. Oh, Deus, adoro ter você em meus braços. Sabe que quero fazer amor com você, não é Kagome?

É claro que soubera no momento em que ele a pegara no colo.

— Inuyasha, não sou Kikyou. Sabe que não tenho experiência... Esta será a primeira vez que faço amor. Kouga...

— Esqueça Kouga. Prometo-lhe que será muito bom, meu bem.

— Como nos livros?

— Melhor, muito melhor. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**"Inu- Sabe que quero fazer amor com você, não e?" "Kag- Sabe que não tenho experiência.." "Eu- AGORA EU SEI! VEEEEM COCOTIINHOOOO!"**

**MUAHAHAHAHAAHA.. DEIIIXAA ELE MOOSSTRAARR MEENIINAA! QUE SUUA PEPECAA NO É DE OUROOOO! MUAHAHAHAAHHAA! FUII MALVADA NEEEH! (Dançando no ritmo do oluduuum) TERÃO QUE ESPERAAAR PARA VEER! MUAHAAHAHA! AGORAA SIIIM O BAGUIIOO VAI BAGUIIAR! AII FIIQUEI FELIIZ AGORAA! Queem resistiiriia a ISSO?! EU NÃO.. EU JAMAIS EU NUNCAA!.. SAFADHENHAA! SQN! Eu Só nas bitoquinhas meeooo beem hahaha!.. E a KIKYVACA?! AIIN QUE ÓDIIOO MERECEE MORRER!.. VAAII KAGOME GRUDA NOS BRAÇOS DELE MESMOOO! E ARRASTA ELE PARA AS ARVORES! MUAHAHAHAHA! E ESSAS PEGAÇÕES DOS DOIIS?! FALTA DE DIALOGOOO!.. Se ele falar!.. EU TE AMO PORR* ela tambem vai falar.. EU TE AMO COCOTINHO! Aiin que gente leeerrdaaa.. Ele fazem tchu tchaa.. Mas falaar que é boom NADAAA! Nossa escrevi quase toda a nota em maiúsculo!.. Olha como me animeii hahahaha!.. Meeuus amores to com um poucoo de pressa!.. Para levar meu papii, ele esta saindo do banho para eu levar, vou ser beem breve.. MAS AMO VOCÊS.. ESTOU AMANDO AS REVIEWS *-* ELAS ME DÃO VONTADE DE PROCURAR CADA VEZ MAIS ADAPTAÇÕES! CONTINUEEM COMIIGOOO MESSSMOOOOOOOO.. E MIIL BEIJIINHOOOS! E ATÉ O PROXIMO MUUIITO EM BREVEE! Anciosas?! hã?! **

**obrigado ESPECIAAL PARAA!..**

**Kagome Weasley**

**CarolTaisho**

**nane-chan3**

**Cleiu**

**patyzinha**

**Babb-chan**

**ThaliCarvalho**

**Giiz**

**Pri**

**Ms Higurashi Kagome**

**neherenia**

**Carol**

**Nanda Taisho**

**Tatiane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oii meus amorees!.. SUMIIII! DESCULPAA!.. Obriigada pela preocupação! Meu pai está bem, mas é que em casa está todo muundo meioo doente! OOOH CARMAA HAHAHAHA!.. Ele tem os problemas dele com a gorduritha no fígado, e eu com meu descolamento de retina ainda não resolvido (saúde no B****rasil é foodaa).. Eu levei meu pai para o médico aquele dia, para ele passar a noite com minha irmã que tinha acabado de ser operada!.. Por isso sumii.. nos revezamos para ficarmos com ela!.. Só dá trabalhoo! Maas agoraa ela aprende, foi inventar de fazer lipo e o corpo dela não aceitou muuiito bem o procedimento!.. Agora está lá, todaa duiidaa!.. E temos que cuidar!.. Vê SE PODE?! EU AQUI TODA ADIPOSA ELA MAGRAA E EU CUIDANDO DELA!.. ARRRG! Enfiim, ia dividiir esse cap em 2, mas como eu DEMOREII! Resolvi postar tudo, já que essa semana ficou corrido para miim!.. É O FIIM! EU SEII QUE DÓII!.. MAS É O FIIIM DA FIIC MEUS AMOORES! Eu acho o fim super fofo.. Maaaas.. enfiim conversamos mais nas notas finais!.. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Agora que chegara o momento, não sentia medo, nem dúvidas. Apenas uma alegria imensa e a certeza de que aquilo estava fadado a acontecer. Mesmo sem amor, Inuyasha lhe daria prazer, consideração e respeito.

— Se fizer algo que a machuque ou a ofenda, Kagome, por favor diga-me. E você terá mesmo de me dizer por que meu desejo por você é tanto, que não sei se serei capaz de me controlar — ele sussurrou.

Inuyasha segurou a mão de Kagome e colocou-a sobre seu coração. Batia forte contra sua palma. Kagome começou a acariciá-lo tentadoramente, apertando a carne quente e úmida daquele corpo másculo. Inuyasha segurou-lhe o queixo, colocando a boca sobre a sua, passando a língua de leve sobre os seus lábios, atormentando-a. Depois com violência, separou os lábios, fazendo-a sentir o contato de sua língua. Kagome sentiu um frémito de prazer sacudir-lhe o corpo e seus mamilos endureceram.

Levantou os braços e enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha, enfiando os dedos no cabelo macio. Instintos jamais imaginados guiavam seu corpo. Enterrava as unhas ternamente na carne macia provocando-lhe gemidos de prazer. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e seus olhos brilhavam de desejo.

Kagome segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, sentindo o contato áspero de sua barba e começou a acariciá-lo lentamente.

Incapaz de suportar esse tormento, Inuyasha agarrou a mão que o provocava e a levou à boca, lambendo as pontas dos dedos um a um e mordiscando a carne sensível como que punindo-a por atormentá-lo.

Inuyasha moveu-se e deitou sobre ela. Mesmo através do tecido grosso da camisola os seios de Kagome responderam ao calor e à proximidade daquele homem que amava.

— Deixe-me vê-la, Kagome. Deixe-me tocá-la — Inuyasha implorava, e seu tom de voz era o de um homem que experimentava um sentimento incontrolável.

Kagome sentiu-se feliz por despertar tais sensações e, ao perceber que ele a despia, arqueou o corpo orgulhosa, satisfeita por saber que era assim tão desejada.

Os dedos de Inuyasha tremiam ao passá-los delicadamente em volta de seus seios, quase tocando a auréola de pele escura que os coroava. Desceu as mãos até a cintura e pressionou sua pele com firmeza.

— Sim. Sim, Inuyasha. — E para seu próprio espanto tomou as mãos dele entre as suas, colocando-as sobre seus seios. Então deixou-se acariciar, tocar, apertar, descobrindo algo sobre o próprio corpo que jamais pensara existir. O mundo rodopiava a sua volta e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os abruptamente segundos mais tarde, ao sentir o calor da boca de Inuyasha na sua carne.

Respirava com dificuldade, delirando de prazer. Como ele sabia que ela necessitava daqueles carinhos, necessitava sentir o calor de sua língua nos mamilos intumescidos? Deixou escapar um grito quando as carícias tornaram-se mais incisivas e seu ventre movimentou-se em ondas convulsivas de prazer.

— Kagome, Kagome...

Instintivamente o corpo de Kagome adaptava-se ao dele, abrindo-se para recebê-lo.

Inuyasha ansiara tanto por este momento, esperara tanto... E, agora, sabia que não poderia possuí-la sem nada lhe dizer.

Kagome percebeu a tensão no corpo dele e abriu os olhos. Inuyasha mudara de idéia. Não a desejava mais. Percebia isso repentinamente na frieza de sua pele, na tensão de seus músculos.

— Kagome — ele começou a falar e ela adivinhou suas palavras. Iria dizer que deviam parar, que...

Não, não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Não permitiria que a rejeitasse, iria mostrar-lhe que poderia agradá-lo mais do que Kikyou e lhe daria muito mais amor. Colocou o dedo em seus lábios, silenciando-o.

— Por favor, não pare, Inuyasha. Não agora... Não agora. — implorou, cobrindo seu peito e pescoço com pequenos beijos que o fizeram gemer e corresponder ao seu apelo.

Vencera. Ele não a rejeitaria. Feliz, deixou que ele tomasse conta de seu corpo trêmulo... e a possuísse.

Kagome sentiu uma leve sensação de dor espalhar-se pelo corpo, deixando ambos imóveis por alguns segundos. Ao sentir que a dor desaparecia movimentou-se e Inuyasha, como se não pudesse mais controlar, extravasou o desejo intenso que o consumia.

Mais tarde... recordando-se dos momentos que tiveram juntos, Kagome percebeu como devia ter sido difícil para Inuyasha controlar seus impulsos no intuito de acompanhá-la e guiá-la em sua inexperiência. O prazer de senti-lo movendo-se dentro dela fazia com que respondesse freneticamente até que ele a segurou pelos quadris e mostrou-lhe como mover-se, num ritmo único, e logo seus corpos tornaram-se um só.

Sem saber exatamente como, percebeu os primeiros tremores de orgasmo, tensionou os músculos e Inuyasha pensou que a tivesse machucado. Mas ao olhar nos olhos de Kagome, percebeu o que acontecia e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

— Relaxe, meu bem. Deixe acontecer...

Obedientemente, Kagome soltou-se e Inuyasha percebeu as deliciosas e pequenas convulsões envolvendo-lhe o tenso membro.

Kagome arranhara suas costas, beijava-o sem parar, chamando-o para que se juntasse a ela naquele instante mágico, quando apenas a doce satisfação de ambos contava.

Juntos completaram a travessia. Momento raro, de inexplicável emoção, como se o tempo por um instante parasse de correr. Um momento de comunhão que Kagome iria guardar para sempre em sua memória.

Horas depois, sob o calor aconchegante das cobertas, adormeceram abraçados. Kagome sentia-se protegida pelo abraço e pelo peso de uma perna dele sobre a sua.

De olhos fechados, aconchegou-se mais a ele e pensou ter escutado um leve murmúrio ao seu ouvido:

— Eu te amo, Kagome. Eu te amo.

Mas era apenas um sonho. Não podia ser verdade. Inuyasha amava outra mulher.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome acordou tarde. O corpo doía agradavelmente e sentia-se diferente.

Abriu os olhos, ainda meio tonta, e se perguntou por que Inuyasha estaria sentado ao seu lado na cama, observando-a com um olhar sério. Parecia preocupado.

Lá fora o sol brilhava, fazendo cintilar a neve que cobria os telhados. Estranhamente, não pareciam os mesmos telhados que via de sua Janela todas as manhãs.

— Inuyasha... — começou a falar, insegura, e de repente, lembrou-se de tudo. Sentiu a pele arder e encarou-o com os olhos muitos abertos. Viu que ele esticava o braço para tocá-la, mas encolheu-se sob as cobertas, fugindo, não dele, mas de si mesma.

— Kagome, precisamos conversar. Ontem à noite...

— Oh, Inuyasha, não! Não quero falar sobre isso... Sei como se sente... Não deveria ter permitido...

— Entendo. — Imediatamente Kagome notou que suas palavras o machucaram e ficou confusa. Imaginava que ele se sentiria aliviado, ao ver como ela se comportava sensatamente. Estava prestes a lhe dizer que não o culpava de nada e que sabia que ele ainda amava Kikyou, quando ele se levantou da cama e dirigiu-se à Janela.

— Imagino que depois de ontem à noite, gostaria de que eu fosse embora — Kagome falou com voz rouca.

— Embora? Oh, não, Kagome, não pode fazer isso. Fizemos um trato, lembra-se?

Kagome umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e imediatamente desejou não ter feito esse gesto. Seus músculos se retesaram à lembrança do prazer que experimentara poucos momentos atrás.

Desejava-o! Desejava-o novamente. Ansiava para que ele a tomasse nos braços e a acariciasse como fizera durante a noite.

— Se eu lhe der minha palavra de que não a tocarei novamente, você fica, Kagome? Pelo menos até a festa de aniversário da condessa?

Kagome apegou-se agradecida à oportunidade que o destino lhe oferecia para ficar, embora lá no fundo de sua mente se censurasse por isso.

— Se é assim que deseja...

— O que desejo...? O que desejo é... Bem vou sair para que se vista. Devo ficar fora o dia todo. Talvez tenhamos mais neve e preciso estocar alimentos para as ovelhas.

Inuyasha tinha um pequeno rebanho de ovelhas premiadas que ficava nos pastos menos férteis da fazenda, e com os campos cobertos de neve tudo deveria ser provido para os animais.

— Devo voltar somente à tarde, Kagome. Espero que cumpra sua palavra. Imagine como ficaria meu conceito se conseguisse perder duas namoradas...

— Não partirei — ela prometeu solenemente e por um momento, ao vê-lo hesitar, teve a impressão de que iria voltar a beijá-la. Porém, deve ter resistido ao impulso, pois abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

Kagome levantou-se em seguida. A verdade apareceu aos seus olhos como um filme. Ela e Inuyasha eram amantes! Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo todo ao lembrar da noite anterior. As manchas vermelhas que se formavam em sua pele mostravam o modo selvagem e intenso com que fora amada.

Era difícil comportar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas era preciso. Devia agir sofisticadamente, como Kikyou agiria em tal situação. Ia ser difícil, muito mais difícil do que antes.

Suspirando, desceu as escadas e preparou algo para comer. Em seguida, depois de levar e guardar a louça, sentou-se e começou a trabalhar. Necessitava de muita concentração para desenhar e isto a ajudou a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Seu estômago avisou-lhe quando era hora do almoço e deixou o que estava fazendo para esquentar a sopa que havia preparado no dia anterior. Se estivesse em Londres, teria aberto uma lata, mas aqui no campo isto lhe parecia um crime. Aprendera a cozinhar com sua mãe e sentira-se orgulhosa quando Inuyasha, no dia anterior, elogiara sua comida, dizendo que estava melhor do que a da mãe dele. Será que voltaria um dia a se sentir à vontade na presença dele? Conseguiria olhar para ele, sem pensar no cheiro de sua pele, no prazer que lhe poderia dar? Sentiu-se invadida por uma onda de desejo e olhou, sem ver, pela Janela.

Acabara de se servir de sopa quando viu a caminhonete de Inuyasha entrando no pátio. O coração começou a bater mais rápido e suas palavras enfraqueceram.

Logo depois, Inuyasha entrou, sacudindo os flocos de neve da jaqueta.

— Pensei que não viesse almoçar — Kagome comentou.

— Mudei de ideia — ele respondeu em tom áspero.

Apesar do brilho saudável de sua pele, parecia cansado. Teria voltado para certificar-se de que ela manteria a promessa? De que não iria embora?

— Não partirei, Inuyasha. Só irei quando você me pedir — ela falou gentilmente.

Ele aproximou-se e colocou ambas as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, olhando-a com expressão séria.

— Cuidado com as promessas que me faz, Kagome. Pode acontecer que eu jamais lhe peça para partir.

Kagome fechou os olhos, e por um momento deixou-se ficar acreditando que era verdade o que ele dizia. A contragosto, juntando todas as forças, abriu os olhos.

— Inuyasha, não podemos esquecer de Kikyou e...

— E Kouga! Bem, pelo menos agora, ele não poderá acusá-la de ser inexperiente. Foi por isso que fez amor comigo ontem à noite, Kagome? Pensou que tornaria Kouga mais... — Inuyasha perguntou-lhe com crueldade.

— NÃO!... Não!... Você sabe que não foi por isso! Inuyasha, como pode pensar algo assim?

Kagome escutou-o gemer e em seguida a abraçou. Podia ouvir as batidas fortes do coração.

— Desculpe, Kagome — ela escutou-o murmurar enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos. Então beijou-a avidamente, como um homem muito, muito faminto.

Quando a soltou, a cor desapareceu de sua fisionomia.

— Talvez esteja certa em desejar partir. Mas não vá ainda Kagome. Espere até a festa da condessa, como já combinamos. Voltaremos a conversar, então. Está bem?

Ela assentiu, abalada demais para falar. Não fora um beijo de desculpas, mas sim um beijo de paixão.

Talvez as palavras bíblicas estivessem certas. A maçã do desejo, uma vez provada, não seria facilmente deixada de lado. O desejo nem sempre precisa ser acompanhado de amor.

Qual seria a razão de sua insistência para que ficasse ali até a festa da condessa? Talvez precisasse de tempo para inventar uma história para Izayoi, sua mãe. Ou talvez desejasse uma última oportunidade para provocar um rompimento entre Kikyou e Kouga. Mas Kouga não estaria na festa... Kikyou, sim. Talvez tivesse esperança de que a ex-namorada vendo-se sozinha se decidisse de uma vez a seu favor. Ultimamente, ela mostrava bastante interesse no seu antigo amor. Muito mais do que Kouga, que quase não demonstrava nenhum interesse por Kagome. Mas não tinha importância, Kagome pensou. O último homem que gostaria de ver no momento era Kouga.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha pareceu evitá-la nos dias que se seguiram. Trabalhava durante horas, voltando exausto. Logo depois que acabavam de comer, fechava-se no escritório alegando ter de colocar a contabilidade em dia.

Kagome, por sua vez, dedicou-se ao trabalho de corpo e alma, concentrando-se em aplicar o delicado desenho nas portas recém-pintadas dos armários. Ao delinear o contorno das pequenas folhas, tentou não pensar em Kikyou trabalhando naquela cozinha, usando os armários que Inuyasha tão bem construíra...

Pela manhã conversara com Sango ao telefone, contando-lhe que até o momento a vila de Nantwich parecia o melhor local para instalar a nova loja. Sango ficara tão entusiasmada, que Kagome não teve coragem de lhe confessar que estava relutante em aceitar a sociedade. Não sabia se seria sensato permanecer tão próxima de Inuyasha. Talvez o melhor fosse voltar o mais rápido possível para Londres.

Entretanto, tinha consciência de que profissionalmente não haveria outra oportunidade como esta e precisava cuidar de sua carreira.

Inuyasha era o homem de sua vida. Sem ele não haveria nem casamento, nem filhos. Tinha certeza disso. O que lhe restava era somente o trabalho.

Recortara alguns anúncios de imóveis e um em particular lhe chamara atenção. Um prédio antigo em Nantwich, com loja no térreo e um espaçoso apartamento no andar de, cima, além de um grande jardim nos fundos.

O preço estava dentro dos limites que ela e Sango haviam estabelecido e desejava dar uma olhada sem perda de tempo. Seu carro estava lá fora e poderia dirigir até Nantwich se quisesse. Sabia, porém, que se fosse, estaria dando o primeiro passo para permanecer próxima de Inuyasha. Condenando-se a viver perto do homem que amava e que jamais seria seu. Concentrou-se novamente no trabalho, tentando adiar a decisão que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de tomar.

Bem, resolveria tudo mais tarde, após a festa e depois que Inuyasha e ela inventassem uma forma de terminar seu suposto relacionamento, pois tinha certeza de que era isso que ele desejava.

Kagome lembrou-se de que quando seus pais iam à festa da condessa costumavam levar um presente e assim que Inuyasha chegou mencionou o fato a ele. Notou que ele observava a pilha de jornais sobre a mesa então falou, mostrando insegurança:

— Os jornais chegaram esta manhã. Há um imóvel anunciado que parece ideal. Fica em Nantwich e Sango pediu-me para vê-lo com urgência.

— Quando pretende ir?

— Depois... depois da festa da condessa — ela respondeu rapidamente.

— Então, ainda pretende aceitar a sociedade e... continuar por aqui?

O olhar satisfeito de Inuyasha deixou-a intrigada.

— Sim. Profissionalmente é uma oportunidade muito boa para se deixar passar.

— E Kouga? Se ele romper com Kikyou, não deverá continuar trabalhando com o pai dela.

Por um momento teve dificuldade em se lembrar quem era Kouga. Mas de repente, tudo se clareou em sua mente e sentiu vontade de lhe dizer que não se importava mais com Kouga ou com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer.

— Resolverei o problema no momento oportuno — ela respondeu em voz baixa e voltou a perguntar sobre o que poderiam dar de presente à condessa.

— Ela é grande apreciadora de antiguidades e conheço um bom lugar em Chester onde encontraremos algo interessante. Poderemos ir no sábado e almoçar em Grosvenor.

Afinal, Inuyasha ainda desejava passar algum tempo em sua companhia. Ele a evitara durante toda a semana e agora, para sua surpresa, sugeria que passassem um dia juntos.

— Não gostaria de atrapalhar. Sei que tem estado ocupado ultimamente — Kagome retrucou mal conseguindo esconder a alegria.

Inuyasha virou-se e pareceu a Kagome que ele murmurava algo.

— Sim, ocupado tentando tirar do meu pensamento que você não fingiu naquela noite, mas me amou de verdade.

Porém as palavras soaram roucas e baixas e Kagome disse a si mesma que eram fruto de sua imaginação.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Parara de nevar no sábado, e o dia amanhecera claro e brilhante devido à geada. Era um típico dia de novembro, Kagome pensou, recordando-se dos tempos em que ainda morava ali.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e observou as roupas penduradas. Não tinha realmente muito o que escolher, pois Sango não mandara muita coisa. Decidiu-se pelo vestido vermelho novamente e pelo agasalho preto, que pelo menos lhe caíam muito bem. Inuyasha usava o blusão que ela escolhera e, enquanto se dirigiam para o carro, desejou ser livre para poder lhe falar como parecia másculo e desejável.

As roupas novas não haviam modificado o homem que ele era, nunca poderiam, mas haviam valorizado sua aparência e seu físico atlético, tornando-o muito mais atraente.

As ruas de Chester estavam lotadas, cheias de gente fazendo as primeiras compras de Natal e Kagome gostou de todo aquele movimento e o sentido de comunidade. Sentiu-se em casa, satisfeita e à vontade.

Kagome sorriu ao ver um grupo de crianças de pé em volta de um palhaço que fazia acrobacias. Jovens músicos tocavam nas esquinas, alegres e sorridentes, era uma forma nova de os estudantes ganharem algum dinheiro e os transeuntes pareciam apreciar tudo aquilo, sendo muito generosos com o dinheiro que jogavam no chapéu virado.

Natal. Um pensamento triste de repente lhe veio à mente. Onde estaria nessa época? De volta a Londres no seu apartamento solitário? No ano anterior passara o Natal com Sango. Provavelmente a convidariam novamente este ano, mas ainda não se sentia totalmente à vontade com os amigos sofisticados que frequentavam a casa deles.

Talvez, se tivesse dinheiro e tempo, tomasse um avião e fosse visitar seus pais. Seria bem-vinda, com certeza.

Entretanto, se lhe pedissem para escolher não teria dúvidas. Havia apenas uma pessoa com quem apreciaria realmente comemorar tal data. Inuyasha.

Levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e constatou que ele a observava com expressão séria.

— Não chore, Kagome. Ele não é digno de uma única lágrima sua, droga! — Inuyasha acrescentou em tom áspero e, para seu espanto, abraçou-a no meio da rua, apertando-a forte e beijando-a ternamente nos cantos dos olhos.

Kagome desejou ficar assim para sempre e realmente teria ficado se uma turma de adolescentes barulhentos não os tivesse separado.

— Seria melhor procurarmos o presente da condessa — ela murmurou se recompondo.

— Sim. Venha por aqui.

— Que interessante! — Kagome comentou, ao pararem diante da loja.

A pequena loja de antiguidades estava cheia de tesouros e em outra ocasião Kagome teria passado o dia vasculhando o lugar.

Enquanto observavam o dono do lugar guardando nu ma velha caixa o presente que escolheram, Kagome não pô de deixar de pensar onde estaria no próximo aniversário da condessa. Provavelmente não com Inuyasha. Nunca mais com ele...

O restaurante estava lotado, o que era bom, Kagome pensou. A agitação a impedia de pensar e tornava impossível qualquer tipo de conversa.

Assim que acabaram de comer resolveram andar um pouco a pé pelas ruas, quando Inuyasha lhe perguntou se gostaria de telefonar para sua mãe ela Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. O dia fora bastante cansativo e não havia nada a dizer a Izayoi. O que poderiam lhe contar? A verdade? Que tudo não passara de um joguinho inocente em que o amor não contava? Kagome desejou que ela fosse capaz de compreender. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Izayoi, tinha certeza de que sim.

Ao voltarem para a fazenda, Inuyasha precisou dar uma olhada na criação. Kagome fez um bule de chá e embrulhou o presente com o bonito papel que haviam comprado. Escreveu o cartão e atendendo ao pedido insistente de Inuyasha colocou o nome de ambos. Olhou os dois nomes ali juntos e precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não desatar em lágrimas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha já a avisara de que a condessa era famosa pela economia e que o antiquado aquecimento central da mansão de Elsworth Park nem sempre era eficiente. Assim, escolheu um vestido de lã cinzenta, que ainda não usara.

Era um modelo simples, mas elegante, que se ajustava bem ao corpo. Vestiu as meias finas, também escuras, e o único par de sapatos de noite.

Olhou-se no espelho e a imagem ali refletida lhe pareceu muito austera, difícil mesmo de despertar qualquer atenção do sexo oposto.

Entretanto, quando desceu as escadas, Inuyasha observou-a por um longo tempo, em silêncio, de uma forma que fez seu coração bater mais forte até que disse para si mesma que estava imaginando coisas.

O traje a rigor de Inuyasha dava-lhe uma aparência maravilhosa e a vontade de Kagome era de aproximar-se dele e tocar os músculos fortes que se revelavam sob o tecido fino.

Rapidamente, porém, controlou-se e dirigindo-lhe um sorriso forçado pegou o presente da condessa.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou.

Silenciosamente, ela aquiesceu com a cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Elsworth Park, residência da condessa, fora construí da no século XVIII por um ancestral milionário e excêntrico que, falava-se, havia feito fortuna através do tráfego de escravos nas índias Orientais. Verdade ou não, essa história era sempre contada com certa indignação velada pelos moradores locais e pela própria condessa, que se orgulhava da excentricidade aristocrática da família.

A velha senhora recebia os convidados numa sala que outrora deveria ter sido a sala de estar. Kagome achou o ambiente um pouco carregado pelo uso abusivo da cor azul, nos estofados e cortinas, mas não pôde deixar de admirar o tapete Savonnaire que cobria parte do assoalho.

Kagome foi recebida amavelmente pela velha dama, que se lembrou de imediato de seus pais, querendo saber como estavam e onde moravam. Porém, sua verdadeira gentileza foi reservada para Inuyasha. Cumprimentou-o tal qual uma lady do século passado receberia seu admirador predileto.

Observando-os, Kagome aplaudiu o tato e a bondade de Inuyasha. Afastou-se discretamente para o lado, deixando-os mais à vontade.

Ao ouvir a voz familiar de Kikyou a suas costas, assustou-se, pois não a ouvira aproximar-se.

Sua antiga colega de escola usava um vestido de noite verde-brilhante, com um decote bastante generoso, que deixava à mostra os braços e ombros bronzeados.

Particularmente, Kagome achou que a cor era forte de mais para seu tom de pele, mas não podia negar que o vestido de seda pura, exclusivo, era lindo. Kikyou usava sapatos de cetim da mesma cor, combinando com o vestido. Virou-se para Kagome e mediu-a de alto a baixo, observando o vestido simples que ela usava, com certo desdém. .

— Inuyasha não lhe avisou que o traje era formal? — Kikyou zombou.

Kagome não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não faria diferença alguma, afinal.

— Deus, por que ele não se descarta da velha coruja? — Kikyou comentou maldosamente ao ver que a condessa flertava escandalosamente com Inuyasha.

— Talvez porque prefira não ser indelicado — Kagome respondeu séria.

Kikyou ignorou suas palavras e olhou-a.

— Ele não vai se casar com você! Siga meu conselho... Volte para Londres antes que faça papel de tola. Quem sabe conseguirá persuadir Kouga a reatar com você?

— Kouga? Mas ele é seu noivo!.. — Kagome protestou.

— Não é mais — Kikyou lhe comunicou, e dirigiu a Inuyasha um olhar cheio de segurança.

Embora não tivesse dito nada, Kikyou mostrava-lhe que considerava Inuyasha propriedade sua e pretendia tê-lo de volta.

— Estou realmente surpresa. Para mim você e Kouga formavam o par perfeito. Nasceram um para o outro.

Kikyou a encarou e seus olhos azuis eram como duas pedras de gelo.

— Inuyasha é meu e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim, muito menos uma tolinha como você.

Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e foi para perto de Inuyasha, tomando-lhe o braço e quase arrastando-o para longe da condessa. Kagome permaneceu onde estava, imóvel, incapaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

O plano deles funcionara... Mas com amargas consequências para ela. A noite estava estragada. Imaginou que teria de se resignar a ficar sozinha o resto do tempo, mas, para seu espanto, Inuyasha retornou segundos depois.

— Por que não falou que não se sentia bem? — Inuyasha indagou ao se aproximar dela.

— O quê?

— Kikyou me contou que você não estava passando bem e gostaria de ir embora.

Custou a entender o que lhe dizia. Então ela dissera isso. Era próprio de sua personalidade mesquinha. Quando Kikyou apareceu e agarrou o braço de Inuyasha, com ar de dona, Kagome olhou-a indignada.

— Oh, ainda está aqui. Olhe, posso pedir ao chofer de papai para levá-la até a fazenda. Está com péssimo aspecto. Tão pálida...

Sem dúvida Kagome estava pálida, comparada com o bronzeado de Kikyou.

— Não há necessidade. Eu mesmo a levarei para casa.

— Oh, Inuyasha, não! Você não precisa ir. Tenho certeza de que Kagome não deseja estragar sua noite. Na realidade, penso que ela quer mesmo é telefonar para Kouga às escondidas. Rompemos nosso noivado, querido. E se Kagome é tão louca por Kouga como ele me falou, deve estar desesperada para falar com ele.

De repente, Kagome começou a sentir-se mal de verdade. O estômago doía e mal conseguia ficar de pé. Odiava Kikyou como jamais pensara odiar alguém.

Bem distante, escutou a voz tensa de Inuyasha.

— Acho que já falou demais, Kikyou! Vou levar Kagome para casa — Inuyasha anunciou, ignorando os protestos da ex-namorada.

— Não.. A condessa... — Kagome sussurrou, enquanto ele colocava os braços em seus ombros e a conduzia para a porta.

— Ela entenderá. Amanhã lhe telefonarei explicando tudo.

Lá fora, na noite fria, Kagome respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se.

Inuyasha não falou uma palavra durante a viagem de volta, mas Kagome percebia que estava tenso e desapontado por ter de deixar Kikyou na festa.

Assim que Inuyasha abriu a porta de cozinha, Kagome comentou, como se falasse consigo mesma:

— Bem, pelo menos nosso plano funcionou. Kikyou o quer de volta e você também a deseja. Foi gentil da sua parte trazer-me, mas não há necessidade de ficar...

— Não há necessidade? É verdade, Kagome? Quer que eu saia para que possa telefonar implorando a Kouga que a aceite de volta?

— O QUE? Não!

Pura revolta embargara-lhe a voz e antes que pudesse se controlar, grossas lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto.

— Oh, Deus, Kagome! Sinto muito, não queria fazê-la sofrer.

Ele se aproximou e Kagome pressentindo o que poderia acontecer, deu um passo para trás.

— Não me toque! Por favor.

— Começo a entender. Devia ter imaginado como você se sentira. Suponho que não quer voltar para Kouga por culpa depois do que aconteceu entre nós... Fizemos amor, Kagome, e foi maravilhoso. Droga! Será que o fato de Kouga jamais ter feito amor com você não lhe diz nada?

— Sim. Fez amor comigo, Inuyasha, porque é um homem muito sensual, e sente desesperadamente a falta da mulher que ama e eu...

— E você o quê, Kagome? Lamenta não poder me amar da forma que eu te amo? Que lamenta ter feito amor comigo. – Ela o encarou por alguns segundos atordoada.

— Repita o que disse!

— Repetir o quê?

— Que você me ama?

Inuyasha hesitou e depois sussurrou gentilmente:

— Não sabia ainda? Todo o mundo na cidade já sabe disso a anos.

— Não... Pensei que ainda amasse Kikyou.

— E acha que a teria amado daquela forma? Kagome, ja-ma-is amei Kikyou! Ela é uma mulher avarenta e intrigante, e, além do mais, como poderia amá-la se sempre estive apaixonado por você?

— Sempre? — Kagome murmurou, olhando-o incrédula.

— Desde que você tinha dezesseis anos — ele murmurou também, inclinando-se para sentir o tremor dos lábios de Kagome, incapaz de resistir à tentação.

— Achava mesmo que eu amava Kikyou?

— Você me fez pensar assim, quando disse que estava inconformado com o noivado deles.

— Não, você tirou suas próprias conclusões e eu... Bem, não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade. Quando você sugeriu que fingíssemos estar apaixonados, quase não pude acreditar na minha boa sorte. Falei comigo mesmo: se não conseguir fazê-la esquecer Kouga então não serei mesmo digno dela. Será que consegui, Kagome?

— Desde o início — Kagome admitiu timidamente. — Quando cruzei com Kouga em Knutsford, me pareceu um completo estranho. Não entendo o que via nele. Parecia uma sombra de homem comparado com você. Mas Kikyou acabou de me falar que quer você de volta...

— Kikyou é uma oportunista. Ela me deseja há anos, da mesma forma que se deseja um carro novo ou um casaco de peles. Suponho que rompeu com Kouga acreditando que você voltaria para ele e ela ficaria para me consolar. Amo você desde os tempos de colégio, mas você era ainda uma criança e eu um jovem muito pobre, sem nada para oferecer a uma mulher. Os anos se passaram, eu a via apenas ocasionalmente quando voltava para visitar seus pais, mas sentia que não me olhava como a um homem. Prometi a mim mesmo que teria você de qual quer forma e então, como se o destino intercedesse em meu favor, você voltou para casa.

— E quando fizemos amor? — Kagome murmurou.

— Fui incapaz de me controlar. Desejava-a há tanto tempo...

— Não consigo acreditar... Parece um sonho...

— Acho que deveríamos esquecer tudo e continuarmos sonhando, juntos.

Kagome olhou-o e balançou a cabeça.

— Sim... Sim, gostaria muito Inuyasha. Quero acordar de manhã e ter você ao meu lado.

— E assim será para o resto das nossas vidas — Inuyasha falou solenemente e beijou-lhe o dedo onde em breve lhe colocaria a aliança.

— Escreva aos seus pais, Kagome, e peca-lhes para virem o mais rápido possível. Espero pacientemente desde os seus dezesseis anos e agora minha paciência está se esgotando. Minha mãe está certa. Você será uma linda noiva neste inverno.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estava linda, realmente, e como presente de casamento seu marido lhe entregou as chaves da loja de Nantwich.

— Dois novos sócios em apenas uma semana — Kagome brincou, a caminho da lua-de-mel: — Você e Sango .

Embora Inuyasha a olhasse forçando uma careta, ela sabia que poderia sempre contar com seu apoio em tudo que decidisse fazer. A loja era importante, mas Inuyasha era a razão de sua vida e sempre seria.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**FIIIM **

**MEEOOO VOOH CHOORAAR!.. QUERIIA QUE ESSA HISTÓRIA FOSSE MAIS LONGAA!.. TIVESSE MAIS ROMANCE DOS DOIS DEPOIS DA DECLARAÇÃO!.. MAAASS como eu não sou a autora, não posso falar nadaa! MEEOO, ESSE CAP! Me irritou a Kagome.. Foii muuiitoo SONSAA!.. EU CHEGAVA.. NO VEM CA MEEU NEGOO! E AGARRAVA ELE! Jogava meu sex appel! E ele ia me querer, e eu CASARIA COM ELE NO RITMO DO OLODUUUM! MOROOOO?! E eu DAVA NA CARA DA KIKYOU!.. Vem falar do meu vestido!.. EU MATAVAAA!.. Aiii! Sentii a falta de um Kouga chorandoo e imploraandoo para voltar! EU QUERIA VER!.. MAAS fazer o que! O que acharam do final?!.. FOFO NEH?! Acheii tãoo aii! O que um DIÁLOGO BEM FEIITO! Não faz hahaha! É só conversar e correr para o abraçoo! e agarrar nos CABELOOOUUS!**

**A-D-O-R-E-I O HENTAI! Acheii muuiitoo bem escriito! E nada vulgar, na temperatura certiinhaa! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! TANTO QUANTO EU GOSTEI DESSA HISTÓRIA! E PERDÃO! Pela falta de tempo que estou com vocês.. Mas parece que minha vida nunca é calma! Teem que acostumar!.. Hoje eu que vou para o hospital ficar com minha irmã!.. Ela volta para casa amanha de manhã! GRAÇAS A DEUS!.. Passei rapidinho antes que eu saia, e não tenha tempo para postar e enrole mais!.. **

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS QUE ME ACOMPANHARAM E QUE FIZERAM DESSA FIC UM SUCESSO!**

**OBRIGADA! A VOCÊS LEITORAS QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO DESSE PERFIL UM SUCESSO!**

**Jekac**

**Carol**

**neherenia**

**joh chan**

**Pri**

**Cleiu**

**Babb-chan**

**nane-chan**

**CarolTaisho**

**Kagome Weasley**

**Victorie-chan**

**ThaliCarvalho**

**Dj jully**

**Nanda Taisho**

**Tatiane**

**Ms Higurashi Kagome**

**nikkagomes**

**patyzinha**

**Giiz**

**Miss Taisho**

**EU ADORO TODAS VOCÊS E DOU HORRORES DE RISADAS COM TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!**

**Durante a semana quando eu tiver meu tempinho, postarei a próxima adaptação como tinha dito! Dessa vez escolhi um casal mais real, acho que muitas pessoas que já tiveram um relacionamento vão se identificar! O Inuyasha é um tesuudoo!.. Mas NÃO É UM PRINCIPE ENCANTANDO! Como nessa história!.. Mas a paixão louca do casal um pelo outro faz a história ser supeer cativante! Espero que gostem e espero todas vocês!..**

**EU VOLTO PARA AGRADECER AS REVIEWS DO CAP ANTERIOR UMA A UMA POR IMBOX!.. MAS AGORA EU PASSEI AQUI SÓ CORRENDO MESMO!.. Não sei o que acontece, mas eu coloco o documento aqui no site, e aparecem espaços no meio das palavras ai tenho que revisar tudo de novo por aqui! tensoo!.. MAS LER É SEMPRE ÓTIIMOO! **

**MIIL BEIIJOS MEUS AMOOORES! E CONTIINUUEEM COMIIGOO TAAAH! **

**Livro: Sonho Proibido**

**Autora: Penny Jordan**

#Partiu#Vigiar#Irmã#Insuportável


End file.
